A Blast in the Past
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: Link vanishes from Hyrule by some dark force. Samus crash lands in Hyrule. She ends up having to find Link  and help him defeat some unknown dark force... Rated T for Possible content. Status: COMPLETE... Que Metroid Mission complete theme.
1. Vanishing, Black Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN the legend of Zelda or Metroid...**

*Link's POV*

I awoke from my sleep to hear the sound of the village children calling my name.

Smiling I got out of bed and jumped down to the floor where I saw four gray carved pieces of stone laying together on the table.

_ The fused shadow... They were found in west Hyrule Field... They belonged to her but now they are here with me and I do not know if they will be of any use to anyone of this realm._

I listened to the noise outside when I heard the distinct sound of armor and horses hooves.

Walking towards the door I watched as it was thrown open by one of Princess Zelda's soldiers.

I watched as he closed the door and turned to face me.

"You're Link right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well good, because Princess Zelda has requested your assistance at the Castle. Get your gear and let's go. She said that it was most urgent... That and one of my scouts believes that the Castle is going to be attacked by an army of Bokoblins." The soldier explained.

I jumped down into the basement of my house and lit my lantern so I could find the chest I kept down there.

"Ah there it is." I muttered.

I walked over to the chest and opened it, grabbed the few Items that I would need and climbed back up to the first floor wearing the Hero's Tunic.

_ Never thought that I would wear this again._

As I reached the top of the ladder I saw that the Soldier was nowhere to be seen then the door flew open again only to show Ilia storming in from outside.

"LINK! What do you think you are doing. Do you even know what today is?"

_Oh great... Oh right today is THAT day... THANK YOU ZELDA for saving me from having to marry this this... Gah I cannot even say the right words to describe Ilia right now._

I simply kept silent and walked out the door of my house as Ilia kept ranting on about "our wedding day."

I jumped to the ground got on Epona's back and took off at a dead gallop out of the village with the soldier following.

A few hours later I arrived at Hyrule Castle and was being shown in by the castle guards.

_I hope Zelda can help me get out of this prearranged marriage with Ilia._

A moment later I stood before Princess Zelda listening to her talk about some sort of prophecy that involved me fighting some dark force once again, but without Midna things just did not seem to matter to me anymore.

"Link you do realize that this could be your last quest right?" Zelda asked.

I only nodded before she handed me a map that marked the location of an unexplored area deep below Hyrule Castle.

* * *

*later*

As I was walking through the unexplored area of the castle, I began to feel some sort of pressure on my right shoulder. I decided to ignore this feeling and continue on through the darkness; it began to feel as if my body were being ripped apart.

My silent scream for help was never heard, neither was my statement of loving Midna. I vanished into the unknown, knowing that I would not be seen again...ever.

* * *

*Samus' POV*

(Start Metroid Intro music.)

...

I was flying through space trying to find a new mission for myself when suddenly a message appeared on the screen of my ship

"Huh. Spacial anomaly in the Keldragan sector."

I set the coordinates into the computer and was being taken to the location of the anomaly when another message appeared on the computer screen

_*Leaving Federation territory... Now entering Hostile territory.*_

"Oh this can't be good."

I cloaked my ship but was too late in doing so as an unidentified ship fired a missile at me.

The missile hit and rocked the ship so much that I fell out of the pilot's chair and hit my head on on of the computer boards.

I got back in the chair and equipped my Power Suit.

"Time to show these outlaws what real piloting skill is."

I took control of the ship and flew over the enemy craft and fired a missile at it and destroyed it.

An instant later a full squadron of ships decloaked and started firing at me.

I got to the opening for the emergency hatch, opened it and climbed out to face the enemy ships.

Fully charging a missile I fired it at one ship and hit the cockpit directly.

Firing off another missile from my Arm Cannon I hit the engines of another enemy ship.

A few hours later I had depleted my Missile's and had to use the Missiles of my ship but I had destroyed twenty hostile ships and disabled five.

I got back into the Pilot chair and began to fire the ships missile's at the hostile ships.

Little did I realize that the Systems of my ship were about to overload till I noticed a ship with the ever so visual symbol of Space Pirates.

I fired one more missile at the ship but it evaded easily it was then that the ships alarm began going off and the enemy locked onto my ship.

"Warning: system overload... Enemy has locked on... Warning System overload."

The alarm of my ship blared incessantly about the same thing, I knew that the systems of my ship were in an overload state and it was all because of this damned Space Pirate fighter that was following me.

Suddenly the ship lurched and the interior of the ship turned blood red as the damage report came up on the screen.

Before the enemy ship could fire at me again; I shot a missile at it destroying the ship, but then something landed on top of my ship.

looking to the computer screens; I saw that a Space Pirate was hanging on to the emergency hatch and it was screeching something.

I activated a translator and heard the screeching voice suddenly become intelligible...

"I surrender, I am not enemy. I help you... Others wish to kill... I wish to help." The creature said, desperately.

I thought for a moment before opening the Emergency hatch and let this surrendered Space Pirate in.

He crawled into the ship and curled up in a corner as if he were afraid.

He should be. He chose to side with me and seeing as my past is just so...

The ship lurched again as the alarms blared. Then everything went black for an instant.

* * *

**Alright what do you people think of this for a Metroid Zelda crossover intro. well I think I may set this to go on what do you people think...**

**just so those of you know I am not Bashing Ilia just stating that Link has no interest in her in this fic...  
**


	2. Encounter

(Samus's POV)

I was watching a video recording just prior to my crash landing in this vast forest and saw several things happen.

"So every thing went black for an instant... must have been when I went through that worm hole, which must have been the Spacial Anomaly."

I jumped ahead after leaving the Wormhole, by that time I had regained consciousness and was trying to regain control of the ship.

* * *

*Earlier*

I regained consciousness just shortly after the ships systems came back on only they were not responsive to my commands.

*ALL SYSTEMS OFFLINE. SELF DESTRUCT MECHANISM ACTIVATED*

I heard the ship's computer say before it stated the time limit till detonation.

*FIVE MINUTES TILL DETONATION*

I got up from the pilot's chair and ran back to the escape pop, getting in I prepped it to be ejected towards the unknown planet below.

I remembered that I had created a program for the ship's computer to activate when and if all systems were to go offline during battle just in case the enemy were to try and take my ship and use it to infiltrate Galactic Federation HQ and countless other things... take all the data of creatures and several other things that were stored in the ships computers.

Just before ejecting the Escape pod I ran back and dragged the still unconscious Space Pirate into the Escape Pod with me.

I then sealed the air lock hatch and ejected from the ship just in time to watch it explode in a fiery explosion.

As the escape pod entered the atmosphere of the unknown planet I noticed a few things the central land mass was surrounded by mostly mountains with a desert to the south west of the central plains and a vast forest to the east. To the north were some jagged mountain peaks and one of them was covered with snow.

With in seconds the escape pod crashed to the ground and slid quit a ways till it stopped close to some old ruins.

I lifted my head up and shook it to get rid of the dizzy feeling I had.

I reached forward and pressed a button on the console of the escape pod computer to see all data from the ship backed up on it along with the recording of the events that had took place.

* * *

*Current time*

"Well that still does not explain why I lost my Power Suit... Perhaps this planet has a hospitable atmosphere."

I pressed another button on the control panel of the escape pod's on board computer to get a scan of the atmosphere.

*EXTERNAL Atmosphere READINGS: 76% Nitrogen, 23% oxygen, and 1% other gasses... Water Vapor readings 1%...*

"So this planet has a safe and breathable atmosphere... good cause without my Power Suit I would not be able to survive in a zero atmosphere environment... at least not for a long time despite the Chozo blood and Metroid DNA in my body."

I looked to the Space Pirate and saw that it was still out cold.

_Must have received one good blow to the head I guess... Though not even a shot from my Arm Cannon could manage that to one_.

I opened the air lock of the escape pod but not before setting a Hologram image around the Space Pirate and attaching a translator to the side of it's face.

_That way if it wakes up and leaves the Escape Pod the people of this planet will not be afraid of it._

I climbed out of the escape pod and began to look around before I realized that I was wearing my Zero Suit.

I decided not to worry about it for the time being seeing as I was out in the middle of a forest near some ruins.

"If there is one thing I know other than vast knowledge it's that you can never turn down unknown ruins. The Chozo really helped me out with their ruins perhaps what ever kind of people live on this planet left some ruins that will be of some serious help to me."

I entered the temple like structure to see what I would end up finding.

A moment later I entered a vast chamber with statues lining the walls and a strange symbol of three triangles being connected at three points.

"That is a strange rune like symbol."

I walked towards the symbol when it suddenly lit up and began to glow with three different colors: red, blue, and green.

As I gazed at the three glowing lights a voice spoke from the green triangle.

"HUNTER OF ANOTHER DIMENSION. The hero of our world has vanished by some dark force. We, the goddesses of this world, ask you to find him."

As I stood there memorizing the words of the green voice a voice spoke from the red triangle.

"The dark enemy wishes take over the land and destroy it for his own pleasure, and with the help of your enemies his victory is that more confirmed."

As the red voice faded away a voice spoke from the blue triangle.

"We ask your help in this matter for we need the Hero to help us and you will need his abilities to aid you in this matter for you can't go it alone not even with the Space Pirate you brought with you."

I was shocked that these goddesses knew about the Space Pirate who had decided to join me.

I decided to try and push this factor for a bit by saying

"How did you know about the Space Pirate?"

The blue voice spoke again and said

"I am the goddess of Wisdom I know many things. My name is Nayru these others are Din goddess of Power and Farore goddess of Courage. We three make up the Triforce, a great relic in this land that is called Hyrule. Our Hero, who bears the triforce of Courage, has gone missing and we ask you to go find him for us. So that you three may fight the evil force that is coming here to destroy this land."

I took all this in when suddenly a fourth voice spoke.

"Any objections, Lady?"

I instantly stood straight legs together both arms at my side and I lifted my right arm, lifted the thumb and pointed it down.

With that all three lights flashed and collided with each other before finally surrounding me it their brilliant glow.

A moment later I was garbed in an unusual outfit that felt like my Power Suit only it was what people of this world called a "tunic" and it was a grayish purple color.

I looked over my new outfit to see if there were any fault to it when the goddesses spoke again

"It has no faults to it and you will be able to use the items of the realm. If you are to regain your lost Chozo crafted Power Suit then the items you have collected up to that point will be integrated with your Power Suit. The bracelet on your right arm is able to hold eight gems each one replicating the abilities of your suits weapon. As for your Emergency Pistol it has been augmented to fire lethal shots first stuns second kills. Now hurry find our Hero and save this world from destruction."

I nodded but then that fourth voice spoke again.

"You Space Pirate friend has also been given a new appearance and the ability to speak the native language of the world. To top it all off he has been given a few items of his own so he can aid you on your journey. Your first desetination should be Hyrule Castle to speak with the princess. Now, Any objections, Lady?"

I smiled and said

"None... Adam."

After that I turned to leave but felt myself being teleported back to the escape pod where the Space Pirate was standing.

I noticed that the hologram that was surrounding him when I left was no longer active and the translator that I had placed on him was now gone.

This alien Space Pirate was standing before me garbed like a normal human being but when he spoke.

"Are we ready to go Samus?"

I could not believe it.

_They granted that thing the ability to speak the english language... wait that was not english that he spoke what language was that..._

He spoke three languages at the same time the first was the normal human dialect the second was Chozo... but the third I could not identify.

I noticed a bracelet on my left wrist along with three gems: red, blue, and green.

There were three other slots empty but I figured that those were for something else.

The blue gem I kinda figured would act as the Scan Visor of my Power Suit the Red gem the Combat Visor and the green gem... I was at a loss for what could Courage have in common with my Power Suit.

I looked to the bracelet on my right wrist and noticed an amber gem in the top of it along with a silver gem.

_Obviously to act as the Power Beam and Charge Beam._

I looked at the amber gem then at the red gem on the other bracelet.

Figuring that I could do something with this I lifted my left arm and placed it on my right wrist.

An instant later I saw an orb of yellow energy form in the palm of my hand.

* * *

**What do you think of Samus's new gear? don't worry she will get her Power Suit back in due time.**


	3. Strange occurences

Zelda's POV

I was walking through the castle wondering what had happened to Link but was stopped by one of the Castle's lookouts.

"Princess... A few minutes ago... a strange object... crashed in the forest... to the south east." he said breathlessly

I was wondering what it could be so I had him take me to the place where he saw the object crash.

In the distance I saw a black plum of smoke rising to the sky.

Turning to the guard I said

"Send out scouts to check the area. When you get word from them report back to me of what they have found."

The soldier saluted and walked off towards the barracks where the scouts stayed till they were needed.

I stood atop the ramparts looking at the black plum of smoke wandering if it bore some ill omen for this world.

*later*

I walked into Castle Town and into Telma's bar where I could talk to some old friends of Link's.

Looking at the place you would not believe that it managed to stay in business for as long as it has.

I walked to the back to where four people were sitting around a table talking to each other.

Grabbing a chair I sat down with them and said

"I heard that something crashed into the Lost Woods near Ordon Village."

All four of them looked at me but it was Rusl who spoke.

"Yeah I felt the ground shake when it hit. The villagers were in a panic but I told them that it was just a rock falling from the sky... now what did that crazy guy with that giant eyeglass call it... oh right a Meteorite. I after telling the Villagers not to worry about it I went to check it out but I could not get across the gorge."

Later Ashei spoke saying

"Moments before the object crashed to the ground I saw a light, brighter than Din's great orb of fire, light up the sky. After I saw the object in question fly through the sky and crash far beyond the mountains."

I was amazed by Ashei's added information but then Aruru spoke

"Well I have seen many things in my life but that was nothing of this world. My gut is telling me that there are two people out in those woods trying to find their way to the castle. Now, whether or not those two people are good or evil is a different story. I fear that they have a dark enemy that they were trying to escape from and they wound up here in Hyrule."

I nodded to that as I figured that there were two people in those woods.

_Sometimes the Triforce of Wisdom is a good thing to have. At this moment there is a Huntress and former Pirate in those woods and neither of them are from this world. I just hope that they are here as friends._

I looked to Shad who had yet to say anything but then I looked at the map on the table and saw several numbers, diagrams and other things that I could not understand.

A moment later he said

"The object came from the explosion in the sky and it landed in the Lost Woods. Who ever or what ever was on the object explored the ruins there and were told to head to the castle by some unknown beings, most likely the Goddesses. Someone should tell Princess Zelda to be expecting two strangers to visit her at around noon four days from now."

It was then that I said something again

"I already know. I just wanted to know if you four had any better information for me."

Four mouths hung open but before they could say anything I got up and left the bar heading back to the castle where I could sleep and think about what more I had just learned.

_So there are two people on their way to see me. They are not from this world. The Huntress seems to be the one in command and the former Pirate is just following her at the moment, most likely wanting to change his thieving ways and help the Huntress with something._

Thoughts swam through my head about the two strangers and Link's disappearance beneath the castle when I fell to the ground unconscious yet I did not feel myself hit the ground for some strange reason.

Later when I woke up my vision was blurry at best other wise I could not see anything other than a grayish blob.

(Samus's POV)

The former Pirate and I were making good time at getting out of this vast forest.

_No wonder the native people call them the Lost Woods you could literally get lost here._

The Space Pirate and I managed to leave the woods but wound up in another area of trees but with a better visual field.

I set the red gem to be glowing and lightly tapped the amber gem and the silver gem so that I would be able to fight anything that tried to attack us.

I looked at the former Pirate and saw that he had a wrist blade on his left arm.

_So he was that kind of Space Pirate... You know I need to refer to him as something other than a Space Pirate because he is no longer one of them... Perhaps I should refer to him as a Soldier..._

He walked ahead of me and examined the area before moving on ahead.

_Yeah definitely a Soldier_.

I started to run after him when I saw that he had stopped near a spring of water.

I looked at the water and pressed the blue gem and a blue light shined from my gloved left hand and sparkled on the water before a voice rang in my head saying

_"Spring water is safe to drink. Contains zero contaminants."_

I smiled, got on my knees, cupped my hands and got some of the spring water in my hands and drank it.

Feeling the cool water flow down my throat was soothing and I felt more rejuvenated too.

"Wow now that is some good water."

The former Space Pirate looked at me and simply nodded as I got to my feet.

He looked at the glowing light that was floating near the source of the spring and he stepped into the water.

A moment later a bright gold light flashed before us and a voice spoke to us.

"I am the Light Spirit of Faron Woods. What is your business here?"

I looked to the former Pirate just before he said something that I could not hear.

The entity spoke again but I was not paying attention because I was busy scanning it.

The former Space Pirate walked back towards me and said

"From this day forth I shall go by the name Raith, Soldier of the Huntress."

I was shocked that he would call himself a soldier but I was more shocked that this Farona had given him a name to identify himself with.

The golden light faded completely leaving the spring in it's natural state and leaving the natural surroundings in their normal state as well.

_That was interesting. Never had any creature appear that did not want to fight and kill me before... Well this is a first._

Raith and I began walking through these woods called Faron Woods when we both noticed that it was getting late.

"We should find a place to stay the night. I saw a small shack off to the right of the path we followed here. We should go back there and sleep there." Raith said.

I could not disagree with that but I was able to stay up for more than two days without sleep, but he was a former Pirate so he must have been able to stay awake for five days straight and not feel tired.

I really did not feel like staying awake for two days at this moment due to what all had just happened.

_That Skull Kid thing was really annoying. Why did my Power Beam not faze that creepy little thing._

We got to the small shack and saw a person going inside so we knocked on the door of the shack and asked if we could stay the night.

Shockingly the person did not deny us instead he let us in so we could stay for the night.

He did; however, get annoying about trying to sell us a Lantern for some amount of their currency.

He went silent after Raith told him no for the fifth time, but only with more of a snarl to the word as if he were trying to fend off an enemy.

We went to sleep easily as did the Lantern guy, who was curled up in a corner away from the two of us.

* * *

**there you have chapter three... hope you all enjoyed it**


	4. The shadows of Twilight

*Link's POV*

Darkness... That's all there was. Darkness and the sound of someone crying in the distance along with the gentle echoing dripping sound of water.

_Where am I..._

I tried to open my eyes but found that I could not see anything around me.

I tried to find my bag but found that it was not there but I did find one thing.

_What the... Is this..._

"It is... The Wolf Crystal that Midna held onto for that entire time period after I had gotten the Master Sword."

I tried to see the crystal again but then felt something happen.

I did not transform but the room suddenly seemed a little brighter if only like the deepest and gloomiest twilight.

Looking around I felt depressed about the place I was in when suddenly I heard the crying voice say something.

I got to my feet and had to rely on my hearing to find the voice.

Walking down dank corridors and climbing up dark staircases I started to get the feel of foreboding deep in my gut but I kept going.

More stair more corridors I walked for, what felt like, hours but my feet only felt as if they had been moving for just a few minutes.

The sound of the crying voice was closer now and I could make out what some of the words were.

"Why... Why... I... him... shouldn't... broke."

I could not figure out what this meant so I started walking again and found myself huddled against the wall outside of an open door with someone crying inside.

"I should have let him come with me... That way neither of us would have to feel this kind of pain."

I was wondering who this was and I recognized the voice quite easily.

I looked past the door frame and saw her.

I walked into the room and knelt to the ground where she was laying on the floor but stopped when I heard.

"He could have saved me from this death. Poisoned by my own brother and now he seeks to destroy the realms."

I looked up from the body on the floor and saw a spirit floating in the air circling the body.

_Midna..._

"Midna?"

The spirit stopped and looked at me then in her normal sarcastic tone she said

"Great now that I am dead I seem to be seeing Link kneeling close to my body."

I smiled, stood up from the floor and said

"Midna it's me Link..."

"Ah why not. If it's hallucination of death why not make the best of it." Midna's spirit said

She then flew towards me and I felt the cold chill of when her spirit touched my body but I did not mind.

As I stood there holding her spirit in my arms I suddenly felt a pulse in the Triforce of Courage.

_That was weird... What was that pulse_

Midna's spirit pulled away from me and looked into my eyes then suddenly my lips felt as if they were ice for a few seconds.

Looking at Midna's spirit I thought for a bit then said

"Perhaps there is a way to help you, Midna."

I stood up and started walking again with Midna following me but I was following the sound of the dripping water.

_Where is it coming from._

I started running trying to figure out how I was going to get ut of this place that I was trapped in_._

*Samus's POV*

Raith and I awoke the next morning to the smell of something cooking.

I got to my feet just before Raith asked

"Samus, what is that on your head."

I reached up and felt an object wrapped around my hair.

A moment later I removed it so I could see it better.

After removing it from around my hair I was looking at a lain back mesh of gold and silver metal that would wrap around my hair and hold the back of it in it's normal pony tail.

_This is a strange object for me to be wearing._

I used the blue gem from the left bracelet to see what it was.

Instantly an image formed away from the object in my hand with details on what it was.

I put the thing on my head, set my hair back the way I usually kept it, and saw what it was.

^ A special type of head gear worn by the three goddesses as they were creating the Golden Power... Read More...^

"Well this thing will certainly be useful to me. Especially if it helps to focus power." I said after reading the almost excruciatingly long scan data.

I was used to long scan data but that was a little too long for my liking.

I looked to Raith, smiled and said

"I just hope people don't go into some kind of worshiping state when they see me wearing this."

Raith opened the door of the shake and looked around outside before leaving to make sure that it was safe.

_The way he acts you would think that he was guarding royalty. Well I am far from Royalty. I am a Bounty Hunter of the top ten Bounty Hunters._

"Heh my only equal is Dark Samus."

I walked outside after Raith motioned that it was safe.

_Sooner or later I am gonna have to show him that I am not helpless... I suppose that he is acting this way because I don't have my Power Suit._

I looked around the small clearing and saw a small fire with a pot hanging over it.

Inhaling I smelled what must have been some kind of soup cooking in the pot and I also smelled the clean crisp morning air of the forest.

In the distance I could hear the sound of the birds and other wild animals wandering through the forest I could also hear the Spirit Spring as if it were right beside me.

A moment later after Raith found some bowls he poured some of the soup into them and we ate it with some of the bread that was laying close by.

A few seconds later the Lantern Guy showed up and said

"Enjoying the soup? Made it from scratch. Nothing can beat my home made soup... Though I do use water from the Spirit Spring."

Looking at the Lantern Guy I said

"This soup is good. Wish I could carry some of it with me."

The Lantern Guy started to speak but noticed the item on my head he smiled at it and said

"Well my name is Coro just so you know and it happens that I have got a extra bottle with me."

I shook my head before speaking

"Well Coro thank you for the bottle and the soup-"

He interrupted me for a second to say

"Well why not take a free lantern with you. It's not really all that safe at night with all the strange things that have been going on lately."

Shaking my head I took the lantern and handed it to Raith who placed it in the pack that he had on his back.

Coro sat down on the stump near the fire and watched us leave the clearing.

*Later*

We walked across a wooden rope bridge, that I thought was rather interesting to see, and saw that the trees were less here.

"We must be out of the Faron Woods now." I heard Raith say

I walked a little ways ahead and heard the sound of a girl crying.

Raith and I both ran to see where the crying was coming from.

We stopped instantly before a gate where there was another spring of water and in the middle of the water was a young girl wearing white clothing.

I looked at Raith who nodded and seemed to disappear.

I walked in to talk with the girl but she shot up just as my foot hit the water of the spring.

"Who... who are you." She said through slight sobs.

I closed my eyes for a moment and said

"My name is Samus Aran. Think you can talk to me about what your crying about?"

The girl smiled but then she started crying a bit but managed to control herself.

She began to talk after gaining control of her crying and said

"A few days ago my fiance was called to the castle on some kind of important business. That day was mine and his wedding day. Link and I were supposed to get married that day..."

_Wait Link... Where do I know that name from... Oh yeah from the Smash Tournaments._

"... Today I received word that he has vanished beneath the castle... Your wearing a tunic similar to the one Link was wearing when he left. Do you know Link?"

I knew I had to say something I also knew that I was not to lie about anything so I began to speak.

"Yes I know Link. A long time ago he and I were forced to fight for our lives in an underground tournament."

I looked back towards the gate and saw Raith up in a tree watching the entire area when he made what seemed to sound like a bird.

With in an instant I knew what it meant.

_People coming two at least maybe more._

I looked down at the girl and said

"I'm sorry but you never did tell me your name."

The girl stood up smiling at me then she curtsied and said

"My name is Ilia your Grace."

Then she left the spring.

_Your grace... what was that about... Is it because of this Corona Dragalda that the Goddesses gave to me in my sleep?_

I turned back towards the gate that Ilia had ran through and looked up into the tree that Raith was still in.

* * *

**What do you all think of this chapter... Review please**...** oh and Dark Lord Link hope you like this chapter same to you BlackXII**


	5. Link's House

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE LEGEND OF ZELDA nor do I own METROID those are strictly copy right property of Nintendo...**

*Samus's POV*

As I looked up at Raith I saw that he was looking towards the clearing past the spring.

I looked past the edge of the gate and saw the girl walking with a large robust fat man and a rather skinny man who seemed to know a bit about combat.

_Hmmm fat man must be her father and the skinny guy must be the night watch of the village. _

I watched them for a moment and saw that they were walking in my direction.

A few minutes later they had almost reached me.

I say almost because Raith jumped from his tree with that wrist blade of his drawn and in place.

I shook my head and said

"Raith it's alright. They mean no harm."

I watched as Raith sheathed his wrist blade and stepped back but he did not move any further.

_Well now they will definitely think that I am some Priestess of their Goddesses_.

I looked at the fat man who seemed to be sweating then I looked to the skinny man and said

"You seem to know a bit about Combat if I don't miss my guess."

The skinny man looked back at me and instantly looked as if he were going to fall on his knees, and start talking some nonsense about not being worthy.

Ilia spoke, which stopped both of them, and said

"Miss Samus Aran. This is my father, Bo-"

She gestured towards the fat man and continued.

"-he is the mayor of Ordon Village, which is just up ahead, and this is Rusl-"

She gestured to the skinny man.

"He is the one who helped Link last year when Twilight started taking over our world.

As Ilia finished speaking the fat man, Bo, started talking

"My Ilia told me that you know Link correct."

I nodded and said

"Yes that is correct."

He looked at me with a mild crossed gaze before saying

"Well from the way you look you seem to be an adventurer yet you wear the Corona of the Great Priestess... There has not been a Great Priestess to the three goddesses in years at least not since my youth. I have always wanted to see the Great Priestess of my youth but she died fifteen years ago... Never got a chance to see her, but here you are, and I must say you are quite beautiful and yet you seem ready to fight. Not too sure that I like the Fighting trait but it looks good with you and yet you travel with a guard... not that I would not expect a Great Priestess to not travel with a guard or twelve."

My mind was about to explode and my anger was going to blast him into the fifth dimension if this fat man said 'Great Priestess' again so I interrupted and said

"Well would you three so terribly mind showing me a place that I can stay the night. It's getting late and I should get up early tomorrow so i can head to the castle."

Ilia, her father, Bo, and Rusl all three lead me and Raith to the village but it was Rusl who asked for Raith and I to stay at his place.

"Please Miss Aran I wouldn't mind and neither would Uli I am sure."

I was surprised that such kindness could even exist in people but I was wary even though I knew that there was no need to be.

Raith was looking off towards the sky staring at something, Ilia was watching all of us, Bo was trying not to sweat as it seemed like he was about to be, and Rusl was being as kind hearted as possible.

Closing my eyes I leaned my head back and inhaled the clean fresh air then exhaled it before speaking.

"You are a nice person Rusl. Not many people offer such kindness to people like us."

_If they are going to think of me as a Great Priestess and Raith as my loyal guard then may as well try to sell it to them till I get my Power Suit back... Or until Ridley rears his ugly head__... From what all Link told me at those tournaments this place is riddled with dangers from living dead creatures to some really ugly things he called Bokoblin's... Best to be prepared for anything._

I smiled nodded my head and said.

"Lead the way if you do not mind."

They started walking towards a clearing where a giant tree was the most prominent thing there.

As we walked into the clearing I looked at the giant tree and saw that it had been carved out to act as a house.

I could not help but ask a simple question, which may have been a bad idea.

"Who lives there."

I heard Ilia start crying a little and Bo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

Rusl looked at me and said.

"That is where Link lives... Well before he disappeared."

I nodded at the info I had just gotten.

Raith and I stopped in the middle of the clearing as did the others who turned to look at us.

I raised my left arm and tapped the blue gem on the bracelet and saw a blue beam of energy shine from the gem and onto the tree.

Seconds later an image of the tree along with the data of it; type of tree, size, height, diameter, and much more appeared in some form of images from the Corona Dragalda that I was wearing on my head.

Nodding about the info I turned to the others and said,

"Mind if I just stay here. I prefer to be alone at times but I do thank you all for your kindness.-'

I turned to Raith spoke to him for a bit. He nodded affirmation to what I told him so he went on with the other three to the village ahead.

turning to look at the tree I nodded again and thought

_So this is where Link lives... and inside is a powerful artifact that holds power over a form of power called Twilight._

"Well since I am going to stay the night here I may as well check the place out." I said just before climbing up the ladder.

As I looked around inside I saw four carved gray carved stone fragments laying on the table all in the form of some kind of helmet.

_I should really find out what this is._

I tried to get a closer look at the four stone fragments and I started humming a small tune that I remembered from my second journey to Planet Zebes.

I had heard it before Kraid appeared in his chamber to fight me and a few times after but for me to be humming it right now actually made me more wary of my surroundings.

I got closer to the four stone fragments and they floated into the air and formed into a helmet with what looked like an eye staring back at me.

_And here is where the true boss music begins._

I raised my right arm and pressed both the amber and silver gems as well as the red gem on my left wrist.

_Now to see what kind of fight I am in for._

Suddenly the entire place warped itself and I was in an ethereal place that was surrounded in some form of faded light with strange black squares rising to the sky.

I looked around more when suddenly before me was some kind of eight legged half spider and half some other creature.

"Yep I was right when ever a place seems too peaceful something like this shows up. Well nothing to do now but to fight."

I looked at the creature scanned it but the info I got did not seem to help me at all so I charged up what acted as the Power Beam and aimed for the creatures head.

Releasing the burst round I saw it fly towards the creature and hit head on.

I looked on as the creature just shook it's head as if it were not affected by the blast.

I stood there shocked when it started charging towards me with some kind of spear like weapon.

I jumped to the right and rolled on the ground for a bit and got to my feet again.

"Ok so this thing is not going to be affected by much of anything that I got..."

_If only I had some Missiles or some equivalent of missiles I might have a chance against this thing._

As the creature charged at me again I saw something on it's back.

_What is that._

I looked at the object on the creatures back and saw that it was something that looked like an arrow.

_Well it's not missiles but it is an equivalent._

I waited for the creature to charge again.

Just as it got close to me I jumped onto it's spear like weapon and ran up it, jumping over it's fist, and landing on the things back.

"Alright. Did not think that that would work."

I grabbed the arrows from the creatures back and saw a white light shine from my right bracelet.

I looked at the bracelet and saw a white gem in one of the several sockets but it was a dimmed color.

A moment later I felt something form on my back.

Reaching behind me I removed a...

"A Bow... how is this... wait a minute this could really help me... especially if I charge the arrow with the power of the Power Beam."

the Creature was jolting in all directions trying to throw me off but I kept my balance even when the creature jumped into the air and landed with tremendous force.

I jumped off the creatures back and drew an arrow to the bow and charged up the Amber gem and the Silver gem, it was then that the white gem lit up as well and the arrow began to glow with the energy of the Power Beam.

The creature tried to flatten me again by charging at me but I evaded the charge by leaping left without losing tension on the bow string or losing sight of my target.

The creature turned to face me...

"Perfect... Now Smile."

I released the charged arrow at the creatures head which caused the creature to roar I took another shot with another charged arrow and watched as the creature stopped moving for a bit.

Slightly surprised yet not so shocked by all the developments the creature walked towards me and said in a deep voice

"We will meet again. You are not yet strong enough to wield my power but you are strong enough to use the item you have just acquired. In time we will fight again and you will be stronger. When that time comes we will fight with our true power, if you win you will gain my power but if I win then you shall be lost in Twilight for eternity."

With that the area warped again and I was standing in the center of Link's house staring at an empty table.

"That was interesting but right now I need to get some sleep."

Looking around I saw a bed on a loft a little higher up.

*later*

As I was laying down I was thinking about the battle that had just happened.

"Rather interesting battle too."

Yawning I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well well well... I think Samus had a boss fight... well hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. ONWARDS to the castle

*Zelda's POV*

I woke up sometime later and found myself in my bed chambers at the castle.

I rose up instantly and felt stabbing needles of pain shoot through the back of my head, which caused me to fall back onto my pillow groaning from the sudden pain.

"Careful Princess. You are still injured slightly." someone's voice said

I had no idea who spoke but I was wondering what had happened even more.

"What happened?" I asked

I was in a state of delirium but could understand the answer that I got.

"You were attacked by some black clad being. I did not get a good look at them as they had ran away when I showed up."

Turning my head I could only see a shadow of a person standing near my chamber window and I could not resist asking the question.

"Who are you?"

The person's response was a casual one.

"That is not important right now you just rest up for tomorrows special guests alright I'll be close by to lend you a hand when you need it."

After that I saw the shadow of the person jump through my window and vanish.

_Who was that person?_

*Samus's POV*

Waking up the next day I heard someone walk in the door of the house I was staying in.

Out of instinct I had a Power Beam shot charged up in the palm of my right hand and was leaning over the edge of the loft to see who it was.

Below I saw someone walking so I slowly dropped to the ground floor of the house and was right at the person's back before they even realized it.

I got right behind them for just a split second and saw their back when they jumped.

A second later I felt a blade at my throat along with an arm around both my arms.

"Your going to have to do better than that to catch me off guard Samus."

I knew the voice and recognized it instantly.

"Raith?" I asked

"Who else?" he said

"How were you able to catch me so easily none of the others were able to do something like this so easily." I said in slight surprise.

"Easily, and yet not so easily. When I felt the energy of a charged Power Beam shot hitting my back I knew it was you before you even shot. So I jumped behind you and managed to catch you well off guard. I can see one thing though, I see why you did not fire instantly when I walked in. Could have so easily been one of the villagers, that is a good thing on your part. You do tend to trust your instincts well but for now we should see if we can get a horse or two to ride on to Hyrule Castle. That is our destination correct."

He turned towards the door but turned and said.

"Ilia will help us with the issue of getting a horse. Apparently Link's horse is the fastest one in this village but no where around. There is a way to call the horse but it is with a special horse call."

He opened the door and closed it and I walked to the back of the house to a window and released the charged shot at a remote location, which caused a tree to fall and leave a black mark on it as well.

_Guess there was no getting around that._

I walked towards the door and walked outside, closing the door behind me, and I saw Ilia holding a piece of grass in her hand.

I was wondering what the grass was so I scanned it and found out.

^Horse grass: only those who know how to play the tune can call any horse they wish. This grass is one of five different kinds through out Hyrule.^

_The diagrams are perfect. Shows what the whole plant looks like, Shows what it looks like up close, and everything... growing requirements, natural terrain that it grows in... all of it._

"That the goddesses." I muttered to my self.

I stood silently as Ilia raised the piece of grass to her lips and played a small tune on it.

The instant Ilia stopped playing we all heard the whinny of a horse and felt the ground start to shake and heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground.

I started thinking that the horse was going to trample Ilia and was ready to knock her out of the way but to my surprise the horse stopped just short of Ilia and stood there.

I was surprised as was Raith from the way he was gawking at the horse but that may have been because he had never seen a horse before.

_I've never seen a horse before today so why am I not gawking at this thing as well... oh well guess it's because I tend to always expect something unusual to end upn happening with in an instant like when I lost my Power Suit as I was escaping Planet Zebes._

I watched as Ilia reached up and stroked the horses face for a moment, she then looked at us and said.

"Please do not push her too hard or treat her badly. I usually take care of her when Link forgets to do so."

I was not so surprised but then I walked towards the horse and reached out my hand towards the mares head.

The horse looked at me then sniffed my hand before tossing her head for a bit.

"Heh heh. She likes you." Ilia said laughing slightly "she usually only lets the Villagers near her and only allows Link to ride her. Apparently she knows that you two have an important journey to make and from the way she looks she's been worrying about Link as I have been."

I placed a hand on Ilia's shoulder and said

"Don't worry we'll find Link and bring him back. Besides I've been on much more dangerous missions than something as trivial as a Rescue mission..."

_Though I did have to pull one of those off when I was still in the Federation Academy._

I shivered slightly from the image.

_Just the thought of it chills me._

I looked over towards Raith and saw that he was looking in all directions for any type of danger.

I reached out and stroked the mares mane before getting on her back, which caused her to dance a few steps.

Raith decided not to ride and thought that he could match speed with the horse so I let him use his feet.

We reached the gate to Ordon village and saw that everyone was wishing us well and hoping that we find Link soon.

I smiled for the briefest of moments and thought back on my past for just the briefest of moments.

_Even back then I never knew such caring people could exists._

Slowly riding out of the village and Raith walking beside I decided to see how fast this horse could really go and to see how fast Raith could run so I decided to make a bet.

"Hey Raith how bout a race with a bet."

He smiled and said yes and I just smiled evilly.

"Alright who ever reaches the castle first wins the one who loses has to fight the next boss... ALONE"

Raith shivered slightly as if wondering what boss creatures we were going to encounter here then he nodded and said.

"Your on." and he took off at a dead run.

_Huh never knew he could run that fast... I better catch up and pass him if I want to win._

I gently heeled Epona in the sides and she just took of running at a dead gallop.

I nearly lost my grip on the reigns but manage to keep my seat as the horse thundered across the ground and caught up to Raith.

_Well trained horse and fast too._

I looked over at Raith running on the ground and saw that he was not even exausted yet.

*Later*

We were approaching the walls of what must have been a town or the castle but then strange creatures jumped out at us.

These creatures actually made the mistake of jumping towards Raith who sliced one clean in half with his wrist blade.

I stopped Epona and had her to simply avoid the creatures herself while I helped Raith kill them but I did do one thing.

^Bokoblins: A vile and common creature found through out the land of Hyrule. These creatures were once controlled by the Dark King Ganondorf who sought to take over Hyrule for his own personal and evil desires. These Bokoblins are the easiest creatures to kill due to their rather weak armor.^

I smiled while charging up a Power Beam shot in the palm of my right hand.

I aimed it right at the face of four of these Bokolins and said

"Say cheese ugly." And I released the fully charged shot which killed all four of them at once.

I looked around and killed three more where as Raith killed seven others in one horrifying combo strike.

I removed the bow from my back and had a devilish smile on my face as I drew an arrow back and charged it with the Power Beam energy.

Raith struck at fifteen other of the Bokoblins before they stopped attacking us and one large creature showed himself.

As usual I scanned this creature and my smiled broadened and I said.

"You only serve strongest... WELL WHO'S THE STRONGEST NOW!" I released the charged arrow and it pierced the creatures armor and went right through his entire body causing him to stagger back.

Raith ran forwards and struck at his head with the wrist blade which caused the creature to stagger back more then a gurgling sound came from the creatures throat as it began to speak.

"I serve strongest only. You currently strongest but there is stronger. HE will return and THEY will be here soon the dark ones will arrive and they will be strongest."

The creature then walked towards a bridge and vanished in thin air.

"What was that all about?" I said wondering.

_I have an idea who the dark ones are as well as who THEY are. As for Ganondorf... ugh that guy was so annoying at the tournaments. Thinking that I was not a very good fighter._

I left Epon alone and had her to return back to Ordon village where she belonged for the time being.

Raith and I walked into the town to see that it was bustling with people trading goods and everything.

As we were walking we were both tackled from the side and went rolling down some stairs where we were laying on the ground in front of a tavern.

* * *

**Alright what do you readers think of this... next chapter will have Samus and Raith inside the tavern... 50 points to who ever guesses the name of the tavern... Anyways next chapter after the bar scene AND the bar fight Samus and Raith will meet up with princess Zelda. well review please.**

***Pulls out an old Tommy gun and says "Say hello to my little friend." Starts firing the thing at random objects and at the review button.* AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA! REVIEW  
**


	7. Bar fight, Reunion

*Samus's POV*

After getting up Raith and I looked around to see who tackled us but saw no one in sight.

Deciding that we both could use a drink we walked into the tavern and saw a plump woman with pointed ears standing at the counter with a few other people sitting around a few of the tables.

I heard all the talking suddenly stop and the bar tender turned towards Raith and me, as did the other patrons of the tavern.

Being careful not to raise any alarm I walked up to the bar and sat down as did Raith who seemed more likely to strike at the first person to try doing any form of harm to me.

As we sat there the bar tender walked over to us and said.

"Well now you two are quite new around here. Hey you wear a tunic similar to Link's. What's your name dear?"

I looked at the bar tender and responded.

"My name is Samus Aran and this is Raith. We would like a drink if you would not mind. Preferably one that was not too strong."

It was at that moment someone was standing behind us and said.

"What's the matter lady? Can't stand the real drinks. Hey Telma why don't you give the lady here a good drink instead. Don't worry lady it's on me."

I looked at the man standing behind me and said.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to knock you out faster for your generosity."

That stunned him into silence long enough for Telma to set mine and Raith's drinks on the counter.

I grabbed mine and drank the whole thing feeling the burn of the alcohol in the drink and placed it back on the counter.

Instantly turning I punch the man behind me in the gut sending him flying backwards and to the ground.

Raith finished his off and stood up to watch ten others stand up from their chairs.

Looking back at Telma I said.

"Don't worry I will find a way to pay for the damages."

With that I charged at four of the standing guys who were trying to draw their weapons.

They were a bit too slow because I had already punch five of them knocking over three tables and six chairs.

I looked for Raith and saw that he had just taken down seven others who had decided to join in this little Brawl.

_Alright time to see who is better me or him._

I jumped back from the crowd and powered up a Charged Power Beam shot into the palm of my hand.

I clenched my fist and ran at the next guy to stand up to try and fight me.

It turned out to be the guy who bought the drink for me.

_Oh the irony._

I lightly hit him on the side of the face but a light hit is all it took.

He went spiraling through the air and crashed into five other people and a few dozen tables and chairs.

I turned and saw that Raith had one person laying on the bar on their stomach then the person went sliding across the bar breaking five different glasses before flying through the window breaking the glass.

A moment later the town guards walked in carrying spears, swords, and a typical Halberd.

They all started walking towards me and Raith but before they reached us I simply said.

"Don't bother we'll show our selves out. The drunk guy laying atop those five others may need medical help though."

Raith and I both walked out of the bar with the town guards looking at both of us with a confused expression on their faces.

"What do you think alerted them?"

I looked at Raith for a moment then shrugged and said.

"Most likely it was Telma who alerted them to the fight but I am glad that we managed to get out of that one without killing any of them."

"Uh about that..."

I looked at Raith with a serious look and said

"Raith please tell me you didn't." I said to Raith

"No but I nearly did kill one of them." He replied

I glared at him for a moment before he said

"What some habits are hard to break, and seeing as I am to be a soldier to you I almost thought that I should kill the guy to keep you safe."

I shook my head and placed my right hand at the back of his head.

Knowing that he was a former Space Pirate and still had his Space Pirate armor still.

I shot him with a non charged Power Beam shot which sent him sprawling to the ground.

I walked past him leaving him on the ground to pick himself up and catch up to me.

_Idiot... He should know to control him self other wise he will end up reverting back to his old ways._

I kept walking, but at a faster pace, towards the castle.

Without realizing it the castle guards let me in without any questions being asked only a mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" I spun and yelled at the two guards.

The first guard flinched but the second one did not who was the one to respond.

"We said 'Welcome to Hyrule castle Great Priestess.'"

I could not believe it I turned back towards the castle in a rather more irate mood more now than I already was.

_UGH I am not going to live that down am I. I hope I find their Hero and I get my Power Suit back. Then I'll be able to show them that I am no Great Priestess._

I walked through the two great doors into the great entrance hall with Raith finally catching up to be with a black mark on the back of his head_._

We were escorted on into the throne room to await the princess.

I told Raith to leave for the time being.

"Perhaps you could teach the Guards a thing or two about hand to hand combat." I told him

He nodded and left while I walked over to a window to look out at the land beyond the castle.

_I wonder if she will remember me._

A moment later I heard her voice.

"Who may I ask are you?"

Without turning I simply said

"Do you not recognize your old friend-"

I turned and finished

"Zelda."

It was then that I saw Zelda's face brighten with a form of joy.

"Samus? Is that really you?"

*Zelda's POV*

I walked over to Samus just seconds before she could respond.

"It's been so long. How have you been? How did you get here?"

I noticed that she was not wearing her Power Suit and I also noticed that she was not wearing her Zero Suit either.

I recognized the clothing as looking exactly like the Hero's Tunic that Link wore.

"Samus... Where did you get that Tunic... and the Corona Dragalda?"

I noticed something change suddenly on Samus's face.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in a more private place." Samus Suggested.

I nodded and led her up to my chambers of the castle.

* * *

**HAH HAH... nice Bar fight and nice way of making Samus look and sound like a TOTAL B_CH... O_O hope she didn't hear that.**

**"Hear what?"**

**Oh thank the light. *Anime sweat drop appears on the back of my head*  
**

**Walks out of the room with a black smoldering spot on the back of my head.**

***Falls over and lands on the ground out cold**

**Zelda:** Is he ok?

**Samus:** He'll be alright. It's just a mark from my Paralyzer.

**Raith:** hmph. He deserved it.

***Holds up a sign that says "Review please."***


	8. Meeting with the Princess

**Samus: **Shh... he's waking up.

**Zelda: **Thank goodness... I was afraid that we would have to call the castle's doctor.

**Raith:** Ah he's stronger than he seems. Literally he got into a fight with Samus here one time and got knocked out in the first five minutes of the first round. Usually no body lasts that long against her.

**Shadow Lordl: **Ugh... what happened... did anyone get the number of the Gun ship that hit me? Agh I could use a drink.

*Walks into kitchen and grabs a bottle of what seems to be water.*

**?: **YOU WILL BE MINE.

*nearly faints.* *Throws bottle out the window and walks back into main room.*

**Shadow Lordl: **OK so where were we... ah yes... ok PLACES EVERY ONE!

*Moments later*

**Shadow Lordl *in movie directors out fit*:** Alright... Quiet Quiet... Quiet on the set... Scene 8 ... Marker... and ACTION!

* * *

*Samus's POV*

"Zelda slow down. I can only answer a few questions at a time ok."

Zelda was asking countless questions for me to answer but the best way for me to answer them would be to show her the video from the Escape Pod.

"Zelda look at this ok... It will explain everything."

I placed a pyramid shaped object on the ground and pressed a button on the side of it.

The object started glowing and then the images prior to my showing up here at her castle began to show.

*Video*

I fired one more missile at the ship but it evaded easily it was then that the ships alarm began going off and the enemy locked onto my ship.

"Warning: system overload... Enemy has locked on... Warning System overload."

The alarm of my ship blared incessantly about the same thing.

Suddenly the ship lurched and the interior of the ship turned blood red as the damage report came up on the screen.

Before the enemy ship could fire at me again; I shot a missile at it destroying the ship, but then something landed on top of my ship.

looking to the computer screens; I saw that a Space Pirate was hanging on to the emergency hatch and it was screeching something.

I activated a translator and heard the screeching voice suddenly become intelligible...

"I surrender, I am not enemy. I help you... Others wish to kill... I wish to help." The creature said, desperately.

I thought for a moment before opening the Emergency hatch and let this surrendered Space Pirate in.

He crawled into the ship and curled up in a corner as if he were afraid.

The ship lurched again as the alarms blared. Then everything went black for an instant.

I regained consciousness just shortly after the ships systems came back on only they were not responsive to my commands.

*ALL SYSTEMS OFFLINE. SELF DESTRUCT MECHANISM ACTIVATED*

I heard the ship's computer say before it stated the time limit till detonation.

*FIVE MINUTES TILL DETONATION*

I got up from the pilot's chair and ran back to the escape pop, getting in I prepped it to be ejected towards the unknown planet below.

Just before ejecting the Escape pod I ran back and dragged the still unconscious Space Pirate into the Escape Pod with me.

I then sealed the air lock hatch and ejected from the ship just in time to watch it explode in a fiery explosion.

As the escape pod entered the atmosphere of the unknown planet I noticed a few things the central land mass was surrounded by mostly mountains with a desert to the south west of the central plains and a vast forest to the east. To the north were some jagged mountain peaks and one of them was covered with snow.

With in seconds the escape pod crashed to the ground and slid quit a ways till it stopped close to some old ruins.

I lifted my head up and shook it to get rid of the dizzy feeling I had.

I reached forward and pressed a button on the console of the escape pod computer to see all data from the ship backed up on it along with the recording of the events that had took place.

*end of video*

"So now you know how I got here. Raith is the Space Pirate though he has changed greatly thanks to the help of your goddesses. Currently he is training your soldiers so don't be surprised if one of them jumps from the battlements and cleaves a Bokoblins body in half with their sword ok."

Zelda nodded and said.

"I hope that you can help with something."

I stopped Zelda for an instant and said.

"Is it about Link... If so then I already know and yes I will go and find him where ever he's disappeared to."

Zelda smiled but then she looked to the floor and sat on her bed with a worried expression on her face.

*Raith's POV*

These so called 'soldiers' and 'guards' were weak spineless and cowards that I almost had to go back to basic training techniques.

"All right which of you can properly wield a sword?"

I had asked this already five minutes ago but that was before these weaklings were even enlisted into my training regiment.

I looked amongst the fifty or so people standing before me as ten of them raised their hands.

Slamming my hand to my face and holding the bridge of my nose I mentally seethed and growled at them all while cutting all of them down with my wrist blade.

"Alright you ten get up here and start sparing with these wooden swords."

The ten wannabe soldiers walked up to me and took one wooden sword each and got to a single place with enough room to practice.

_This is going to take a long time._

I drew a wooden wrist blade and walked over to one of the many who did not raise their hands and said.

"You and me that patch of grass over there-"

I pointed to a spot of grass without looking and continued

"we spare till you get all this right."

I started to walk away but then turned to all of them and said.

"If you all were with the others you would all be dead by now for not knowing how to handle basic weaponry. NOW GET TO PRACTICING!"

The rookie and I walked to the designated patch of grass and we took our stances.

_So he prefers the Samurai sword style. Best show him the proper way to use it then._

I took my stance and waited for him to make the first move which he did after ten seconds of waiting.

*Samus's POV*

I heard the clacking of wood hitting wood so I looked out Zelda's bed chamber window and saw that the palace guards and soldiers were sparing with each other.

_Raith only you would do this._

Curiosity taking hold I pressed the red gem and saw that the whole scene below got magnified.

I looked over the whole thing below and saw Raith going up against a soldier who was wielding his wooden sword like it was a katana.

_Where did he learn of those sword styles. He must not be from around here._

I turned back to Zelda and saw that she was still sitting on her bead worrying over Link.

"Zelda just tell me the last known place that Link went and I'll go to try and find him ok."

Zelda looked up at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

_I will never get used to seeing that in anyone's eyes._

Zelda got up from her bed, walked over to a map on the desk, and she began marking a path on it to some where deep below the castle.

A few hours later the sound of sparing ended below and a bout of yelling began.

_Raith is not happy that all those soldiers and guards can't even rise to much of a challenge... I should leave him here to keep training them._

I turned around to see Zelda handing me a rolled up sheet of paper.

"No thanks Zelda I can just scan it and have the map with me when ever I need it."

This shocked Zelda but I pressed the blue gem, scanned the rolled up parchment (paper) and got the map data for the castle and the designated path to follow.

* * *

**Shadow Lordl: **... CUT! Alright that's a wrap.

How did you like this chapter... in the next ten seconds this timer will go off if you do not review soon. if you do not then you will be blown up with the entire studio... REVIEW!


	9. The search begins

*Samus's POV*

I had made my way into the depths of Hyrule Castle and noticed that the corridor was getting darker and darker to the point that I could barely see in it.

When it seemed like I was not going to be able to see anything the three gems on my left wrist lit up and began to shine giving me a light to use.

_I should have brought that Lantern that I gave to Raith._

I walked on going by the light of the three gems when suddenly I was knocked to the ground and felt that my health had just dropped significantly.

I got back to my feet and looked around and noticed a giant half black and half white creature standing before me.

I scanned the creature to find out that it was a Twilight Fiend and that it carried two armor gems.

_Guess I'll just have to knock one loose then._

Jumping to the left and drawing the bow from my back I aim it right at the creature and charged it with the Power Beam gem.

Releasing the arrow at the creatures left shoulder, I noticed that it was charging up some sort of attack.

I tried jumping to the right but I was just a bit too slow in moving and got hit on my left hip.

"Ok that actually hurt."

I got back up from the ground and pulled out the Paralyzer.

"Time to die Twilit Fiend."

I fired off a fully charged shot from the Paralyzer which hit and stunned the creature allowing me to get up close to it.

Jumping onto it's body I placed my hand right over the metal helm that covered it's face.

I then released the Power Beam shot that I had forming in the palm of my hand while jumping.

The beam split the creatures helm fairly well but not well enough.

I jumped back to the ground, picked up the bow and drew an arrow to the string.

After charging the arrow with the Power Beam I waited for a moment.

"Open wide big guy."

I the released the arrow at the helm shattering it and sending the arrow right through the creatures brain.

Jumping back I collapsed to the floor by landing on my left leg but I saw the creature vaporize in a swirl of black square like particles.

After getting back to my feet yet again I saw a small gem flashing where the creature vanished.

I tapped the blue gem on my left wrist and scanned the gem on the ground.

^Scan complete.^

^Twilight Gem: Allows free movement in Twilight; however, your attack power will be drastically reduced due to a minor transformation.^

"Figures..."

I picked the gem up and placed it in one of the slots on the left bracelet.

Electricity sparked around me and them a dark aura began to swirl upwards to the ceiling.

I felt myself floating in the air for a moment and also felt the tunic I was wearing change as well.

When I finally touched the ground I looked what had changed to the Tunic.

I noticed that I could see better in the darkness that had just covered the entire chamber I also noticed that the bracelet on my right wrist had changed as well.

It had become larger with nine dim silver gems on each side of five slots, one of the five slots held the amber colored gem that was the Power Beam, the other slots were still empty.

The gloves did not seem to change but I could tell that there was a significant change to my appearance now.

_Twilight Suit Acquired _

_"_A fitting name if I am not mistaken."

I smiled for a moment and walked on into the deeper darkness of Hyrule Castle.

*Ridley's POV*

"So where has my adversary vanished to this time?"

I was sitting in the command chair of my ship while my Space Pirates operated the controls of the whole thing.

"Sir we have located a vapor trail that suddenly ends at that spacial anomaly."

Turning to the Space Pirate that spoke I responded saying.

"Head for that anomaly we may find where it ends."

I leaned back in the chair as the ship flew towards a wormhole.

_You would use a Wormhole wouldn't you_.

We went through the wormhole and came out on the other side near a remote planet.

"Z22739y. give me a reading on that planet." I ordered

"Yes sir."

The designated Space Pirate pulled up a full scan of the planet, which had no helpful information on it at all.

I sat there in my command chair looking over the scan data when I saw a single spot of the south eastern forest.

This single spot was in a trail and the plant like organism called a "tree" were all knocked over and destroyed.

At the end of the trail of destruction I saw an escape pod near some ruins.

_So your here already._

"X973g54k-" I called out

"Sir"

This Space Pirate was the pilot of the ship so I had to give him the orders to bring us down.

"Bring us down to land... Perhaps that mountain range to the north east. Make sure we are concealed."

I watched the Space Pirate as he maneuvered the ship.

"As you command Lord Ridley."

Smiling at the turn of events I began to think of all of the run in's I had with Samus.

_This time it will be different. This time it WILL be different._

* * *

**Wonder is this a good enough chapter for ya? read it review it and tell me what you think.**


	10. Twilight, Gates of Light

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN METROID OR ZELDA.**

**

* * *

**

*Link's POV*

I had been walking for what seemed to be an eternity with Midna's ghost floating beside me.

"Come on Link do you know where we are or not." Midna complained

I was getting annoyed that it seemed like I was going in circles too but I did not voice it so I simply said.

"I think so. Let me check."

I had been leaving marks all along the path we had been traveling, A crushed stone, a sword scratch in the shape of an arrow, an actual arrow stuck in the wall in the direction we had gone.

I was started to get irritated that I could not find my way out of this place.

_Speaking of which where the hell are we._

I looked around again when I heard the sound of metal armor hitting stone.

A moment later I heard the sound of weapon fire.

_Wait I recognize the sound of that weapon... And the sound of those shouts, but how could she have gotten here?_

I turned back the way we had come and started following the sound that I had just heard.

I did not realize that I was running till Midna shouted for me to slow down.

I did not slow down at all but reached out and grabbed Midna's spirit and pulled her along at my speed.

Moments later we entered a large chamber where the sounds were coming from.

Turning the last corner I entered into a chamber where I saw a fox laying on the ground, it was still breathing.

I got closer to the fox and noticed that on top of it's head was a patch of blond fur with twin strands on both sides of it's face.

Down it's back was blood red fur and it's under belly was a light blue.

A moment later and it began to wake up so I grasped the Twilight Crystal that I had and transformed into a wolf.

*Samus's POV*

I awoke in a large chamber that had black square like particles floating up and disappearing in the sir.

As I looked around I saw a Black and Silver furred wolf staring at me.

I got to my feet and instantly realized that something was not right.

Looking around I saw a spirit like thing floating close to the wolf so I glared at it and only got a slight laugh from it.

"Such a cute little fox. Now my wolf here has a friend. Come on Link grab you friend and let's go."

I wash thrown off by this.

_Wait Link's the Wolf... and did that thing just call me a Fox..._

I looked at the wolf and tried to talk but nothing came out only I slight bark like sound.

_So I must be a fox or something._

The wolf walked towards me and then I heard that voice.

_"Samus... How did you get here and why are you not a floating orb of light in this place?" Link's voice echoed into my mind  
_

I looked at the wolf, smiled then responded.

_"You remember my Power Suit right Link?" I heard my voice echo towards him and apparently he heard  
_

The wolf nodded so I continued

_"Well I lost it in a crash landing in the south east of Hyrule near some temple ruins. The goddesses have given me a special Tunic to wear along with two bracelets and some kind of head piece called a Corona Dragalda. I just picked up a gem called a Twilight gem It stated that I would have free movement in the Twilight except that I would not be able to deal substantial damage to enemies due to a minor transformation. That is how I am not a floating orb of light in this place as for how I got here well... wait till we get back to Princess Zelda's chambers ok."_

The wolf nodded and transformed into Link.

_I do not think that I will get used to this. My voice echoing to the one I am speaking to and such._

He leaned down and picked me up and placed me on his shoulder.

_Great if thing's weren't humiliating enough._

I glared at Link, or at least tried to, with a yelled thought.

_THANKS A LOT LINK!_

Link walked out of the chamber with that spirit thing following us when suddenly it landed on Link's other shoulder and it looked at me.

I did not know what to do so I looked at the blue spot of fur on my left paw, as it would be for the time being, then looked back at the spirit thing.

I smiled as a blue beam of light shined around the spirit giving me the data of it.

_So that's the Ghost of the Twilight Princess... No wonder Link was trying to avoid me all the time during the last smash tournament. HA I'm alive and she's dead due to being poisoned... How interesting._

As I was shaking my head I heard the spirit start talking to me.

"Hey little fox."

I looked at the spirit and my voice echoed through the air towards the spirit.

_"What do you want Midna." _I rolled my eyes in mock exasperation while the spirit was trying to get over the mild shock

"How did you know my name?" the Spirit asked me.

_"Easy I can get information on anything I want just by using the Wisdom gem granted to me by the Goddesses of Link's world." _My voice echoed out in a rather eerie tone.

"Oh so that's how you knew. Well little fox what's your name huh."

I climbed up onto Link's head and looked down at the spirit and said

_"My name is Samus Aran. Currently I am a Huntress hired by the three goddesses of Link's world, to track him down and get him back to the Light world, is my current mission. Apparently some dark force is going to attack Hyrule and he has to be there with me, and my friend Raith, to stave off this dark force."_

I knew that this Twilight Princess was going to be a bit annoying to deal with but I also knew that she would play an important role in something.

_I hope we can get out of here soon._

I looked around and suddenly I saw some sort of ethereal being appear just ahead simply standing in one place.

I jumped off of Link's shoulder, ran up to the ethereal being and tried talking to it.

It simply turned to the left and began floating away while I took off running after it with Link chasing after me.

_HAH I knew he was crazy for me. other wise he wouldn't be chasing me down. _

I had to joke with myself for an instant but I kept chasing after the Ethereal being as it turned left then right.

It's path was almost confusing but I knew that the path we had been following was something like this...

Left, right, straight, left, left, right, straight, left, up some stairs, left right, left, left, right, straight, left, right, left, left, left, straight, left, right...

This went on for some time but I could keep up with this thing for hours where as Link had to transform into his wolf form just to keep up.

_This is almost hilarious but this freaking thing is getting annoying. WHERE THE HELL IS IT LEADING US._

As if my mental shout gave it a cue it stopped in front of two giant double doors.

I looked around the place the I saw Link change back to his normal self and the Spirit floated to the doors and said something.

"The Gates Of Light... I never knew that these existed beneath the Twilight palace. I always heard of them in legends but never did I think that I would see them in my life... or half life as it turns out. Let's see what do these runes say..."

I looked up at the spirit then jumped up at Link as he caught me then i climbed onto his head.

"Let's see... To open these gates Twilight must become one with a Bounty Hunter from a different realm... The gates long for the hope that the Hero brings. The Path reveals itself to the Huntress of Twilight and the Hero. Through these gates lies the realm of Light."

I was staring wide eyed at the little spirit that was floating close to the giant doors and I could tell that Link was in a minor form of shock as well.

I tried looking else where other than at the gate but i could not move my head for the life of me.

* * *

**WELL some of you have been in torment wondering what the hell is going on... well no more here it is Chapter 10...**


	11. Dark Arrival's

*Zelda's POV*

I was wondering whether or not Samus had found Link or not but I was more worried about this Raith fellow training my soldiers.

_What is he doing. I appreciate the training he's giving them but forging them some sort of armor that augments their current abilities... now that is something I doubt anyone thought of doing or could do._

I was watching the soldiers spar against each other and against Raith as well.

I looked at the new armor that one of the soldiers were wearing.

It looked like it would weight over a ton but apparently the soldiers were moving perfectly well in it yet the all out appearance of the armor was a bit disconcerting.

It had minor resemblance to Samus's Power Suit but it all looked as if it would fit in with the armor that they once wore.

_How strange too._

I also noticed that some of the soldiers wore different styles of the armor.

One such style was bright red, another was deep blue, then one style looked like one of those creatures that Samus had told me about and showed me a picture of.

_Why did Raith make a suit of armor to look like a Space Pirate. He must have made it to act as the symbol of high rank._

I decided to leave the training ground and went back inside I saw Raith standing just off to the side of the main entrance hall.

He turned to face me and said.

"You are wondering why I crafted these new pieces of Armor for your soldiers correct?"

Hearing Raith's voice caused my mind to suddenly lapse and my heart to skip a beat or two.

_Why does his voice sound so... Elegant..._

I could not respond even if my life depended on it so I just nodded my head.

He smiled and began speaking.

"Well I created the new armor for them because, last night I saw a ship land in the mountains to the north east I also saw a blue stream of light following that ship. The blue stream of Light vanished as it reached the mountain to the north of here. I got a good look at the ship that landed in the mountain range that you call Death Mountain."

I saw him shudder all of a sudden but when he continued it was in a grave voice.

"Ridley is here now. As are the others... they will kill any and everything that gets in their way. I know all this because I was once one of them. If Samus does not get back here soon then we may as well put our heads between our knees and kiss our asses goodbye. She's the only one who can fight him and win. Me and the newly trained soldiers may be able to last a while against the Space Pirates due to the new armor that I crafted for them."

I was standing in shock at what Raith was telling me.

"We should get a message to all citizens and tell them to find their way to a safe haven. I do not know why but you should send them into the depths of the castle. Some of them may complain later on but that is the best place for them to stay for the moment... it may end up being the place where we all end up staying..."

I watched as his face drained of color and then become normal again with in seconds.

*Ridley's POV*

We had landed perfectly in the middle of the night and right where I had ordered to land.

_Perfect now we can search this land for that wretched woman and kill her. Then we can focus on rebuilding all of those research stations we had built on all those planets..._

I was going to have my revenge in due time.

"Sir we've picked up a strange blue object crash into the snow covered mountain to the east."

_Gah I hate it when these underlings interrupt my menacing thoughts._

"Alright Q7j912k what is it now."

I know I sounded harsh and irritated but i did not care.

"Sir we detected this blue object following us we think that it might be the... the..."

I was getting tired of hearing the stuttering of my own crewmen so I looked at the view screen.

"It can't be."

I was confused all of a sudden.

"Sir We believe that it is the Dark Hunter."

_That's just great just what I needed. That Phazon Freak to show up and try to make me look bad. ARGH what I would give to be able to kill that thing._

*Unknown POV*

Deep breath of air.

Heart Beat...

I smelled a great power just appear in Hyrule and I knew that I had to have it.

Exhale of breath.

Heart Beat.

I was just now awakening from some sort of sleep that I had been in.

Deep breath.

Heart beat.

Exhale of breath.

Heart beat.

I knew what I had to do.

I wanted to exact my revenge on that brat for nearly killing me.

I wanted to kill that bratty little princess that followed him too I even wanted to kill Zelda to top it all off.

I would finish by turning the entire world into a realm of my own creation by using the Triforce's power to do it.

Heart beat. Heart Beat. Heart Beat...

Deep intake of Breath.

Heart beat.

Now's the time I shall return to Hyrule once again and I shall wreak havoc on the land once more.

*Snow Peak mountain*

The crater was surrounded by some kind of blue substance that glowed and gave off heat and melted the snow around it.

Deep in the crater was a pool of the same substance that was surrounding the crater.

In the middle of that pool was a blue sphere that slowly rolled to the edge of the crater and got out.

The blue object then rolled out of the ball form it was in only to show a suit much like Samus Aran's Power Suit.

This suit was dark and light blue but mostly dark blue.

The face plate of glass was a swirling light blue that radiated darkness and evil intentions.

This evil version of Samus stepped forward and steam rose from it's feet as it walked through the snow.

* * *

**ENJOY THIS will ya... heh this is fun... writing this whole thing up for people like you hope you all are likeing this...**


	12. Return to the Light

*Link's POV*

We were all still trying to take in the whole of what the runes on the gate meant but then Midna turned towards Samus and me.

"Well, Samus... I would like to talk with you alone if you would not mind."

I felt Samus jump from my head to the ground and watched as she and Midna went to a spot where I would not be able to hear them.

*Samus's POV*

Midna was wanting something of me so I decided to go and talk with her.

_"Well Midna what did you want?"_

The spirit seemed to transform into an imp and it floated down closer to me and began speaking.

"Samus I know you like Link. I've been looking into his mind and learned about this Smash Tournament that you two met at and apparently began to like each other."

I was not expecting any of this to happen so I did the one thing that I figured I was still good at.

_"What... Don't be absurd Midna your obviously the one he loves."_

I was not sure whether or not my ruse worked or not but I could only hope that it did.

"Samus... I know Link fell in love with me on our journey but look at me now... I am just a ghost of what I once was and he is torn between trying to stay loyal to me and going back to you..."

I did not know what else to say or do so I decide to go forth with the truth.

_"What is it that you propose doing?"_

I had no idea what I was getting my self into but I had no other choice.

To top it all off I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to Hyrule real soon.

"The gate's runes say it plain and true... I have to fuse with you... or in this case become a part of you... You will still keep your mind and everything that makes you who you are but your appearance will change not too drastically though... hopefully."

I did not like where this was going so I started walking into a dark alcove and said.

"If you have to fuse with me then go ahead... It won't be the last time something strange like this has happened to me."

I did not know what fate I had sealed myself to after I spoke those words but Midna's only response was.

"Thank you Samus... Though I may be dead I will live on... through you."

With that she flew up into the air, changed into a humanoid form and flew into me.

I felt myself rising up off of the floor and slowly transform.

My normal body was returning but I noticed that my skin was not it's normal color but instead a Light blue with slight green glowing markings trailing along my arm.

I also noticed that all of the Twilight suddenly became more like broad day light.

As for my hair it became two toned with streaks of blond and streaks of orange red.

I knew that my eyes had changed and I noticed that the tunic I wore was now black with traces of light blue in different symbols.

_'Samus. You will have the full use of my powers now... You now hold the power of Twilight in your hands. This realm will slowly dissolve as a result so you must open the gates of light now or be lost here for eternity.'_

_"Understood Midna."_

When my feet touched the ground I instantly ran over to the Gates of Light and touched them both just as Link had leaned against them.

The result was Link falling backwards as the gates opened fully revealing a path that seemed to go on forever but I knew that it would come out in the throne room of Hyrule Castle.

I took the first step and helped Link back to his feet and we both began to run along the seemingly endless path.

*Zelda's POV*

I had just sat down in the chair in the throne room while Raith went back outside to see how the soldiers were doing.

I had sent out special messengers to send word to all the villages to come to the castle immediately.

I did not include very much information in the messages but I was hoping that what I did write would have them all to come to the castle where they could be safe from harm.

I looked out towards the training ground for the soldiers and knew that Raith was planing a few night exercises for them.

I Could hear him yelling at them for some reason but I figured that it was because he was starting to get a little stressed and anxious about the other Space Pirates being here and all.

I knew that there was something else going on too but I could not tell what it was.

Looking up at the stone depiction of the three goddesses creating the Triforce I was wondering what was going to happen.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a loud sound, like large gates being opened, from somewhere behind my throne.

Getting to my feet I started to walk around the throne to see what it was that made such a loud sound.

*Link's POV*

The instant we stepped through the gates at the far end of the path that Samus and I were on I stopped and looked at her.

My mouth fell open and my eyes bulged out of their sockets.

_She's even more beautiful now than she was at the smash tournaments._

She stepped onto the ground and looked around the place before she stopped in front of a large mirror.

_Why would she need to see her reflection... she's just too stunning to pass up... Midna what did you do cause I like it._

Samus's hair was two toned, streaks of blond and orange red hair up in that pony tail of hers.

The light blue and dark blue skin with the light green rune lines on her arms.

Her Purple eyes with a faded amber out side...

_Just so beautiful._

I kept gazing at Samus like an idiot would, granted I would try to catch her without her Power Suit on during the Smash Tournaments but this was...

I fell to the ground suddenly not knowing what happened.

*Samus's POV*

I was looking at my reflection in the mirror and was liking the changes that were made to my physical appearance.

I noticed that Link was gawking at me from behind so I decided to put on a slight show.

As I made a show of stretching and looking at my new appearance I saw Link suddenly fall to the floor.

_Heh I was wondering when he was going to pass out._

I looked at the two bracelets on my wrists and noticed on the right one that the amber gem that was the Power Beam was now a black gem.

_Is this another one of your changes Midna?_

I held my hand out in the direction of a window and fired off some sort of black orb of fire.

_'Samus... I told you that you have power over Twilight. Your Power beam has become a Twilight version of itself your other beams will become the same as well."_

I nodded and looked at the black and gold gem.

_So this is the Twilight version of the Power Beam._

^Twilight Abilities gained. Power Beam is now the Twilight Beam fully charge shots becomes a fire ball of Twilight energy_.^_

I knew that I was going to enjoy my new abilities but it was the getting used to them that was going to be an issue.

* * *

**ALRIGHT hope you enjoy this chapter... all who read leave a review and enjoy...**


	13. A Sunset of Memories

*Zelda's POV*

I opened the hidden door behind the throne and instantly saw Link on the floor and some woman looking in a mirror.

_Who is that?_

I walked in and instantly recognized the Corona Dragalda on the woman's head.

"Samus?"

The woman turned faster than imaginable and had an orb of black Twilight energy pointing right at me.

"Samus it's me, Zelda"

Slowly the woman lowered her arm then she threw the orb of energy out the window where it vaporized.

"Zelda. Glad to see you again. What has happened since I was gone?"

I knew that I could not lie to Samus but I wanted to know what happened to her to make her appearance change so drastically.

"So far, Samus, Raith has retrained all of the soldiers and he is teaching them strange combat skills. He's already given them a new type of armor that protects against the weapons of the Space Pirates. Someone named Ridley showed up last night along with some sort of blue object crashing up at Snow Peak. I've gotten reports that wild life up at Snow Peak are changing into some strange and vile creatures. What I want to know is what happened to you Samus?"

*Samus's POV*

_So Ridley showed up and brought that Phazon abomination with him. Well I can honestly say..._

_"This planet is doomed to darkness." Unless the Phazon material is gotten rid of some how... but how... Raith might be able to craft a container to hold the stuff just long enough for us to dispose of it in space somewhere._

I looked at Zelda, glanced at the mirror at my reflection then looked back at Zelda and began to speak.

"Well Zelda if you want the short of it all. I found a gem that gave me a transformation in Twilight. I entered the Twilight realm in the deep depths of your castle. There is where I found Link and Midna, though Midna was a spirit. Her body was destroyed by poisoning and thus her spirit remained behind. We found our way to some large gates called the Gates of Light. Midna's Spirit fused with me thus why I look like this... In truth I like my new appearance. One it made Link pass out, and two-"

I stepped forward with my right arm raised and continued.

"It makes me seem more terrifying."

I saw Zelda nod at my brief explanation but then I saw her look at me once more in admiration.

_What is going through her mind right now?_

_'Why don't you find out... you can yous the gem of Wisdom to find out you know.'_

I tapped the blue gem then suddenly I heard Zelda's voice echoing in my head as if she were talking to me.

_(Wow she's even more stunning now than she was at the tournaments. I wonder if this alteration will be a good thing... I hope that she can use her normal equipment as well... Her stunning beauty... I can see why Link passed out... She is just ... wow)_

_Ok so Zelda is admiring my appearance... I hope she's not one of those kind's of princesses that likes other women._

I walked past Zelda, which knocked her out of her admiring gaze, I leaned down and lifted Link up off the ground and carried him on my shoulder.

_How bout a bit of humiliation yourself Link._

I felt Link suddenly stir and then his futile struggle began.

"What the... What's going on... Hey put me down." He nearly screamed.

I smiled mischievously and said.

"Not on your life Link."

I then started laughing which caused him to struggle even more.

"Come on please let me go." He actually started trying to beg me to put him down.

"Sorry Link this is just a little humiliation for you... and fun for me wolf boy..."

I felt him go stiff as a rod at the mention of wolf boy and I knew why too.

Midna used to call him that on their journey especially when she was slightly irritated at him about something.

A moment later I had him dangling over the edge of a very low balcony with a blindfold over his eyes and I kept teasing him.

"Alright Link your hanging from your feet a thousand feet in the air from a crumbly stone balcony rail what do you do?"

I almost felt terrible for tormenting him like this but I also felt a strange sick pleasure of doing it.

"I... I don't know... Try to grab hold of the balcony itself and climb back onto it?"

I smiled at his response and said.

"Why don't you try it."

As he struggled to try and reach the ledge of the balcony I made my hand loosen a bit causing him a bit of panic.

He went still but this time he was stiffer than a board... He was as stiff as a marble column.

_Heh who would have thought someone could get any stiffer. Well I think I have tormented him enough._

I waited for Link to try and grab at the ledge of the balcony again but this time I slowly pulled him back up onto the balcony.

Just as he was above the railing he swung himself at me and we both went to the ground.

I was laying on my back staring up at an ocean of blue sapphires all surrounded by a stern, caring , and courage filled face.

Link was above me and staring down at me I knew what he wanted to do and I also knew what Midna wanted me to do.

I smiled a devilish grin that did not seem to be mine and I some how vanished from beneath him.

He went to the ground face first and I reappeared above him with my foot on his back.

*Link's POV*

I was laying above Samus on this balcony and I just wanted to kiss her for some reason but she vanished before I could even get my face close to hers.

I fell face first to the stone floor then I felt a foot press against my back.

"Gah... Samus can you get your foot off my back."

I felt the weight on my back vanish.

I got to my feet and looked around to see that Samus was nowhere to be seen.

I shook my head and walked back inside the castle for a moment.

As I walked back out onto the balcony I saw someone sitting on the railing gazing out at a beautiful sunset sky.

_The sunset outline's her beauty perfectly._

I walked towards the woman and saw her turn to face me.

I smiled as I saw that it was Samus sitting on the rail.

Deciding to sit with her I climbed up onto the rail as well and looked out at the sunset with her.

"You know this sunset reminds me of the ones I would look at when I lived on Planet Zebes. The sounds of the soldiers training reminds me of sunset back at the Galactic Federation Academy. So much seen and so much lost..."

I saw her lower her head and I saw something glisten at the edge of her left eye.

_She's crying... but Samus never cries... does she... she's always this top notch strict Bounty Hunter with an impossible mission. But she's crying right now!_

I reached over her shoulder and pulled her close and said.

"I know this doesn't mean much but, we all lose something dear to us and most of it we cannot get back. Before my journey with Midna I was a simple farm hand back in Ordon and I was destined to marry Ilia. Then Twilight came and I was changed and fell in love with Midna during our journey together. When she left and shattered the mirror to her realm I felt that there was nothing left for me. I began living my life inside of a shell, so to speak. Now you've showed up and I am just losing my mind that you look so beautiful now."

I saw the tear in her eye slowly fall to the railing but I also saw the smile on her face.

I did not know what to do about this situation but I think that I knew where it would go.

"I can't say that I know much about your life but I can tell you that there are events in our lives that occur causing us to make drastic changes to our lives. You left me a video recording that told a lot of your past and I can honestly say that I would love to help you kill Ridley once and for all as well as this Dark Samus person who seems to reappear everywhere you go."

I did not know whether what I was saying was working or not so I looked out at the sunset just as she looked at me and said.

"Link I would like to help you kill Ganondorf for all eternity. Right now I am glad that you can talk to me."

*Samus's POV*

I did not know what prompted me to do this but I reached out and gently grabbed Link's chin and turned his head to face me.

I gazed at the sapphire pools that had the beautiful rays of the sunset glistening in them.

I smiled and leaned in towards him and kissed him on the lips.

I felt a tingling surge shoot through my body and end where mine and his lips met.

_The only one who could talk to me without trying to show off and I fall for him... _

I pulled back from the kiss and said.

"Your the only one who has truly been able to talk to me about my past. All my life I have been a closed person not caring about others only about my current mission. Then the tournaments came and we had to work together just to survive the whole thing and now here we are sitting on a rail in Hyrule gazing at a sunset that brings up past memories... I am glade to have someone so kind hearted and caring as you Link."

I leaned in and kissed him again and this time he returned the kiss.

I sensed that Zelda had just walked onto the Balcony to talk with us.

Imagining the shade her face turned as she muttered apologies and left I could not help but break the kiss and laugh slightly as Link sat wondering what I was laughing at.

I got up off the railing and looked one last time at the sunset thinking that I would not see something like it ever again.

Turning back to the archway I walked back inside the castle with Link following me.

* * *

**OK a small romance piece between Samus and Link here hope you guys liked it... and I hope that you all like the changes I made to Samus**.


	14. Preparing for a Journey

*Link's POV*

I could not believe what had just happened.

_Samus just kissed me._

As she walked back inside the castle, I followed her and found her talking to Zelda in Zelda's bed chamber.

I stood close to the wall near the slightly open door and listened to what they were saying.

"So you and Link like each other...? Not that I can't blame him for liking you Samus."

I instantly recognized Zelda's voice right off.

"Well, Zelda, I don't really know how to explain all of this..."

I suddenly felt an orb surround both my ears and could not hear what was being said.

*Samus's POV*

Link was eavesdropping on the conversation that I was having with Zelda so I used my newly gained abilities and placed a barrier around his ears to keep him from listening to what was being said.

"Zelda, now Is not really the time to talk about this. We should worry about taking care of our current problems at the moment. Ridley is here and he will stop at nothing to kill me and destroy this planet. Dark Samus, a creature that looks like me in almost every aspect except it's suit is blue and coated with a mutagenic substance called Phazon. I have a bad feeling that your own enemy will rise up from, where ever he lies at this moment, and try to take over this land or try to take the power that Ridley and Dark Samus hold. Most likely Dark Samus will take his power and Ridley's power to make itself stronger. We need to formulate a plan that will keep those three from coming  
together as one being."

_If they do then it's all over with... this world will be doomed I and everyone else with it._

"Samus... Your worrying too much. Sit down and relax will you?" Zelda told me.

I could not believe that Zelda could be so calm at a time like this.

"LOOK ZELDA, DARK SAMUS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER AND NEITHER IS RIDLEY! They both are very powerful and will stop at nothing till they achieve their ultimate goal; and that is total galactic control." I shouted at Zelda, who cowered under my furious glare.

I stormed out of Zelda's chambers; reaching out, I grabbed Link by the arm and dragged him with me. Perhaps he will understand and help me.

*Snow Peak*

The blue armored being walked down the mountain slope and was coming to a river of water. It looked both ways then aimed it's Arm Cannon at the water and covered it in a layer of florescent blue substance. After doing this it looked to the east and saw the mountains there. It then started walking towards the mountains leaving destruction in it's wake.

*Ridley's POV*

I had flown from the ship and managed to enter the vast lava filled caverns of the mountain.

_Ahh now this is more like it. _

"Now to wait for that wretched woman to show up."

*Some location in west Hyrule Fields*

The ground began to pulse with dark energy.

The grass had died and turned black due to the pure evil power that flowed around the place.

Suddenly a hand bursts through the ground and clutches at the air.

*deep beneath Hyrule Castle*

"YES... YES... THEY ARE ALL HERE NOW..." A dark and sinister voice echoed throughout the small chamber that connected the Light and Twilight realms.

"SOON I SHALL BE FREE UPON THE WORLD AGAIN AND THIS TIME IT'S DESTRUCTION IS GUARANTEED..." Their maniacal laughter echoed throughout the void.

*Link's POV*

Samus had dragged me to a chamber and I could tell that she was slightly furious.

Knowing well not to talk, I looked at the chamber and noticed a few decorative changes.

"Link. I've told you all about Ridley and Dark Samus during the last Smash Tournament. You know well that they are not to be taken lightly." She said.

I knew that Samus was worried about something and was trying very hard not to show it.

"Dark Samus and Ridley are both here and we have to find a way to stop both of them before something bad happens." She added.

I nodded just seconds before the door to the room opened revealing Raith on the other side.

"Link, Samus, I have received word from an inside source that Ridley has invaded the caverns of the mountain just east of here. Also I have received a report that a strange blue armored being is walking towards those mountains."

I did not know what to say, but apparently Samus did.

"Raith, without my Power Suit I am powerless against Dark Samus, but I should be able to deal with Ridley easily." Samus' reply was instant so I decided that I would go with her to help out.

"No Link if you come with me you may end up dead. I've dealt with Space Pirates without my Power Suit once before so it should not be all that hard."

Something in my mind snapped and I just grabbed both of Samus' wrists and said.

"I AM GOING WITH YOU! I know those caverns better than anyone and the Gorons know them better. Besides I am the only one that the Gorons welcome as one of them."

The look in Samus' eyes spoke of understanding and something else that I did not catch.

*Samus's POV*

Link was very brash and direct in stating that he was going with me to these mountains.

"Alright Link, you can come. But you have to do what you do best." I informed.

I knew that Link could take care of himself, I just did not want him to end up in a bind of trouble like I usually find myself in during each of my missions.

Raith left the room after stating that two horses would be waiting for us when we were ready to leave.

"Samus, I don't want to see anyone get hurt... I saw too much of that during my journey with Midna... My hands are covered with the blood of her people, the ones turned by the dark magic of Ganondorf and Zant. I have had to deal with that knowledge ever since Midna told me about it. I don't want to see you get hurt because you did not have someone at your back, alright?" He explained.

Link was just being concerned about my safety so I smiled and said,

"Link-" I started.

I walked towards him and knocked the hat off his head and ruffled his hair.

"You worry too much. You can come with and help me just so you don't worry about my safety any more." I told him.

The smile that crossed his face was one that I never saw in my life. I did not think that I would forget it at all but then again Link was the one person who tried to simply talk to me.

Walking to the door I looked back and saw that Link was picking up his hat and putting it back on.

I shook my head and started for the front gates where Raith would be waiting with two horses so Link and I would get to Death Mountain faster.

* * *

**Shadow lordl: **Well got that chapter done...

**Dark Lord Link: **Yeah it's about time too.

**Link:** Who's this guy?

**Dark Lord Link: ***glares at Link* Your worst nightmare.

*Link jumps slightly then grins*

**Link:** Really? I don't have nightmares.

**Samus: **Link... Don't start or you will have nightmares.

**Raith:** She has a point Link. She can cause people to have nightmares easily.

**Samus: **And what is that supposed to mean?

**Shadow Lordl: **Well before a fight breaks out I am going to end this chapter now by saying: Review please.

**Dar****k Lord Link**: Aye, what he said.


	15. Beggining of a Stealth Mission

**DISCLAIMER**: **I DO NOT OWN METROID OR ZELDA BUT IF I DID BET YOUR AXES THAT THERE WOULD BE SOME EPICNESS!**

**Shadow Lordl**: Well I know one thing for certain, Link is crazy for Samus and Samus is quite possibly insane.

**Samus**: What was that?

*sees orb of twilight energy glowing in the palm of Samus's right hand*

**Shadow Lordl**: Oh nothing. Just simply that your planing on venturing into a death trap without your Power Suit and all.

**Dark Lord Link**: Yes, and who was it that caused her to lose it in the first place?

**Shadow Lordl**: SHH your not helping...!

**Dark Lord Link**: *chuckles darkly* I know...

**Link**: Well I don't know about you guys, but I think that I will just see what the reviewers leave us.

*Looks at Link.*

**Dark Lord Link**: Since when did you care about the reviews? Anyways, I think my next plan is coming...Shh! BEGIN THE STORY!

* * *

*Link's POV*

Samus and I were riding across East Hyrule Field toward Kakariko Village and Death Mountain.

I looked over at Samus as she rode the black gelding that was picked out from amongst the Royal Stables. I sighed slightly as Epona kept up with the black gelding easily. Why do I have to fall in love with the one person who could kill me within a matter of seconds.

I looked back at Samus for a moment and admired her appearance.

She is so breath taking. No wonder I passed out after seeing her new appearance back in that hidden chamber behind the throne room of the castle.

I looked forwards and saw that the gates of Kakariko village were fast approaching. I also notice strange looking creatures walking around the gates.

The hell are those things?

"Link, Draw your sword, those are Space Pirates. I fear that they have taken the village as being their base of operations." I heard Samus say.

I drew the Master Sword just in time to deflect some kind of energy blast.

"The hell was that?" I yelled in question.

I glanced at Samus and saw that she was charging up a Twilit energy ball.

"That was a Photon burst... Apparently your sword can deflect them, which is a good thing."Samus answered.

I knew that Samus was not wanting to finish the rest of what she was saying, but I knew what she wanted to ask.

Jumping off of Epona, with Samus following suite, we began running towards these Space Pirates in hopes of killing them. They began firing at us and I kept deflecting their shots with my sword and my shield.

This is getting ridiculous

I suddenly fell to the ground for some strange reason, rolling I see a massive black ball of energy fly across my field of vision and fly straight towards the Space Pirates.

The resounding explosion told me that the Space Pirates were now dead and we could continue into the village safely.

*Samus's POV*

After throwing that ball of Twilight energy, I watched as the Space Pirates were destroyed with in an instant.

Usually that would not be strong enough the kill them in one hit, but enough on that. I hope the villagers are alright. Damn Pirates are probably forcing them to work like slaves for some reason, or else, the Villagers are being put through the Pirate's typical insane experiments with Phazon... Oh I hope that it's not the latter.

I picked Link up off the ground with a silent 'forgive me' on my face. He only smiled and grasped my hand and got to his feet. I did not think such a person could really exist, but apparently they could.

What I did I thought that he would hate me for?

I had pushed him to the ground after we had gotten close enough to the Space Pirates, that and I saw the strain that was building up on his face.

"Alright Link let's get into the Village. We may have to go with a stealth operation of sneaking in and dispatching Space Pirates without being seen. Most likely if we are seen, they will call in backup along with air support. These guys are no laughing matter; they will stop at nothing to try and kill me and anyone associated with me." I said.

All because when I was three Ridley thought that I was trying to make him look bad in front of his "Soldiers".

Sighing, I whispered "Bastard."

He had all of K2-L destroyed but somehow I had survived. I looked up at the sky and began talking to myself.

"My past is not my memories. It is a force at my back guiding me. Sometimes I may not like where it takes me. What is past is Prologue."

There has to be an end to it...

I saw that Link was looking at me slightly worried. Putting on a fake smile I walked past him and towards the gates of the village.

*Link's POV*

I noticed the sad look in Samus' eyes as she walked past me with an obvious fake smile on her face.

I really wish I could help her.

I followed after her trying to think of ways that I could help her, with only one solution coming to my mind.

Kill Ridley once and for all.

As we walked, Samus began to pick up speed and we ran right through the gates only to stop just short of running out into the clearing that would take us into the village.

I noticed Samus looking past the edge of the mountain that kept the village open on only two sides; the North entrance and the South entrance.

She made some sort of sign with her hands that I did not understand.

She started to move past the rock, but I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. She glared at me for a moment, then I asked her to explain what the hand sign meant.

"Ugh Link this-" She began.

She made the same sign as she did earlier: all five fingers up, then a slashing motion with her hand balling up into a fist.

"-Means five enemies dispatch them fast and quietly without being seen." She finished.

I nodded with the newly gained knowledge. I will have to learn all of those hand signs. Just so I can understand them for future reference.

Samus looked past the wall again, then she slowly yet quietly made her way past the clearing to the cave path that went to the graveyard.

She stopped there while I looked past the wall and noticed that one Space Pirate was walking her way.

I pulled the bow off my back and drew an arrow to the string when she motioned her hand through the air.

I took it that it meant 'no' or 'stop', but whatever it meant, she stopped the motion after I lowered the bow.

Moments later, I saw the Space Pirate walk into the shadows of where she was hiding, and instantly saw the grotesque Space Pirate go limp with a smoldering hole in it's back.

Samus moved the body deeper into the shadows and looked past the edge of the rock she was up against.

A second later she motioned me over to where she was, Which I managed without getting caught.

As I got to her location she motioned to the dead Space Pirate.

"Put the armor on." she said.

I stood there surprised, slightly, then managed.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

Samus urged me to quiet down so I did and restated.

"What!" I asked, exasperated.

Samus looked at me then looked past the rock wall and whispered.

"Put the armor on and just try to act like one of those mindless Space Pirates okay...? Just walk back and forth in some random location... That is the best way to act like one of them." She explained.

I looked down at the armor then at her with a look of dread on my face.

I knew what she was thinking of doing. Use me to get in amongst their forces to decimate them from with in.

I leaned down, grabbed the dead Space Pirate and dragged it all the way into the grave yard. I then began to take the armor off of the dead Pirate leaving behind the dead corpse.

Looking at the armor, I started to think that it would not fit me at all but I put it on anyways and felt the weight of it start dragging down on me.

An instant later Samus walked out into the grave yard to see how things were going. I tried to lift my right arm but could barely move it an inch.

Samus walked towards me and laughed slightly.

"Link, you look ridiculous in that Space Pirate armor!" she said in between bouts of laughter.

She then noticed that I could barely move in the armor. She sighed and said.

"Here, perhaps this will help you out." she said placing her right hand on the chest of the armor.

I instantly felt the armor become lighter as well as become more comfortable to wear.

I lifted my right arm then looked down at the corpse.

I reached down and grabbed the Master Sword up off the ground along with the Pirates weapon. I may end up needing it to pull off the look even more.

Samus looked at me from head to toe and I suddenly became slightly self conscious for some strange reason.

"Alright Link you look like your good to go except for one thing." she said as she reached for the Space Pirate weapon in my left hand.

"I will show you how to use this weapon, which is by far the easiest to use." she added.

She then began to show me how the 'Photon Pistol' , as I found out just now, was used. Apparently the trigger is what activated it but to use it properly I had to aim it and pull the trigger.

Sounds easy enough.

"Here take this, it will help you understand their language and allow you to speak it." she said as she placed a small black disc like object on the left side of the helmet.

After she placed the translator on the helmet of the armor I walked out of the graveyard and into the controlled Kakariko Village.

I hope these bastards buy the whole patrol routine...

I walked a ways past the entrance to the graveyard and started on a patrol route that would take me close to most of the ground level buildings.

* * *

**Shadow Lordl**: Alright got that chapter done. Now uh... Dark Lord Link, what are you working on over there?

**Dark Lord Link**: My latest plan... heh heh heh...

**Samus**: Link really looks ridiculous in that Space Pirate armor.

**Shadow Lordl**: I agree... Wonder how long it will be till they discover that he is not one of them.

**Raith**: Possibly about five minutes at least. At most an hour. Space Pirates tend to be based on a Hive Mind, but I was a lucky one... I realized that I was not a part of that Hive Mind some time back.

**Samus**: Really? Well now that is interesting, now only if we could find the ... "Queen" of this hive then we can shut it down permanently.

**Shadow Lordl**: Whoa, whoa, one mission at a time, Miss Galactic Warrior.

**Samus**: What did you call me?

**Shadow Lordl**: *Gets a death glare from Samus.* Oh uh nothing it was just something that people call you. *gets punched in the chest and sent through four walls and the ceiling only to crash into a stone wall.* X_X

**Dark Lord Link**: *Looks up from blueprint paper* Huh? Oh right... Review please. As for the Space Pirate armor on Link...I have no idea what it looks like so don't ask me my opinion. Just saying.


	16. Rescued Villagers

**Shadow Lordl:** Ugh... did any body get the number of that gun ship that hit me?

** Dark Lord Link:** Uh yeah the license plate said "Sms kikd ur as."

**Samus:** *Glares at me*

**Shadow Lordl: **Alright I get it... can we just move on.

**Dark Lord Link: **Indeed. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

*Samus's POV*

I watched as Link started on his patrol route.

_Good that will really cause them to think that he is one of them. Perhaps I should allow him to capture me and they will take me to the other villagers._

I jumped into the shadows just shortly after a Space Pirate walked past the house that I had crept up to.

"That... was close." I said as I looked past the corner of the house.

Four Space Pirates were standing near one large structure close to where Link was at now.

_That must be where they are keeping the villagers._

"Time for a little confusion to break loose." I said mischievously.

I looked around the corner of the house I was up against and saw that Link was right close by.

I motioned him over so I could talk to him.

As he got to where I was hiding he took the Space Pirate helmet off.

"What Samus?" he asked

"Link I need you to create some confusion and chaos. Take this it should act as a smoke screen for you to get to the highest point in this village." I said handing him a small explosive that I had brought with me from the Escape Pod.

Link nodded, put the Space Pirate helmet back on and walked out from behind the house continuing on his fake patrol route.

_Good job Link. I knew you had a little trickery in you. Must have picked up a bit from Midna._

I watched Link as he got to the center of the village and drop the smoke bomb.

_Alright the smoke bomb is in place now for Link to get far enough away from it._

I watched Link walk away from the smoke bomb then he stopped.

_Three, two, one._

Smoke began covering the entire village with in seconds the wind was not blowing and now the Space Pirates were blind to any form of attack.

_Perfect._

Within an instant I was seeing red energy bolts raining down onto the center of the village.

I ran out form behind the house I was hiding behind and ran for the large structure close to the spring where the smoke did not touch.

_Strange._

I ran into the spring then turned to face the large structure just seconds before the smoke cleared.

The smoke cleared just in time for the Space Pirates to see me standing in the center of the spring.

"Yeah that's right you ugly scaly bastards stand there in surprise." I said

I then released a black orb of energy from my right hand that flew towards the four Space Pirates that were guarding the door of the large structure.

The guttural screeching gurgle is all I needed to tell me that they were dead.

_Apparently Twilight energy has a reflective ability as well. When I get my Power Suit back I'll have to check that._

I then walked towards the large building just as Link jumped down from where he had been firing off that Space Pirate weapon.

"Good job Link. Now to get the hostages to a safe place. I fear that if they stay here they will just end up being held prisoner again." I stated

Link took the Space Pirate armor off and it seemed to vanish in a swirl of twilight particles into the pack on his back.

He looked back at me, smiled and opened the door to the large building.

We were welcomed by a loud scream that turning into a cry of joy and happiness.

"LINK!"

I looked at Link as he was surrounded by everyone in the building.

I saw that Ilia of Ordon was here as well and she had a stern look on her face that slowly melted to something else.

A moment later Ilia's gaze fell on me and she gasped in surprise but slowly recognition floated across her face.

"Samus?" She questioned.

I smiled and nodded and instantly both Link and I were bombarded with more thanks than we could really handle.

Ilia walked up to me and we walked off to a separate location where no one would be able to hear us talking.

"He loves you Samus. I saw it in his eyes. He loves you instead of me." She began stating as her body began shaking with the knowledge.

"Ilia don't start crying besides there is someone out there for you as well... who knows the person may be closer than you think. " I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder.

_After all not even I can stay a complete shut out person for all my life. Not even now... _

With that thought I looked to where Link was laughing and playing with some children and smiled.

_He's good with kids. That's a good thing._

I looked back to Ilia and saw her smiling at me.

She then did something that I did not expect anyone to do, she hugged me and whispered into my ear.

"Thank you Samus."

Ilia was back on her feet again and said something that threw me off.

"Excuse me what was that?" I asked trying to hear what Ilia had stated.

"I simply said that you look very beautiful even more so than when you first showed up in Ordon. I can see why Link loves you that and you two seem to get along so well. In truth I am jealous but happy, because you're right there is someone in this world for me just like Link is for you." Ilia smiled and walked back into the main room of the house where she just talked to Link.

Smiling I walked into the living room and heard something outside the house.

"Everyone quiet." I hissed as I looked out the window.

Five Space Pirates had showed up and were examining the dead Space Pirates outside the house.

"Alright all of you get to a place to hide, Link you stay here with me alright. We've got some Pirates to kill." I said with a grin forming on my face.

_Just another day heh heh_

I began to power up the Twilight Power Beam and aimed it at the door just waiting for the Space Pirates to walk in.

Link was standing off to the side with his claw shot ready to draw them towards him where he would impale them with his sword.

An instant later the door burst open with four Space Pirates rushing in.

(Ok here is where the Space Pirate battle theme from Metroid Prime would sound great at.)

I fired the first shot which killed two of them while Link did as I had predicted.

He released the claw of his claw shot and pulled two Space Pirates to him cut them in half.

_That sword of his is stronger than I thought._

Just as the last one entered he pressed a button on his armor and screeched something then he ran at us as if he were going to commit suicide.

I knocked Link out of the way and shot the detonator on the Pirates armor which disabled the bomb that the Pirates had under their armor.

I walked outside the building as I told Link to get the Villagers out and to a safe place.

* * *

**Shadow Lordl: **It seems like we got ourselves a Space Pirate battle on our hands.

**Link: **Gee ya think.

**Samus:** Heh Just another day at the office as I would say.

**Dark Lord Link:** Now those Space Pirates don't know what they are getting into now do they.

**Shadow Lordl: **Not really... in fact not at all... anyways till next chapter and if any of you reviewers would like for something tormenting to occur in the beginning and end A/N's then please say so in a review ok. please review.


	17. Village evacuation

**Samus: **Come on Link. Just do it.

**Link: **Why. You're just going to laugh at it.

**Samus: **No I won't. I promise.

**Link: **Alright fine. but remember you promised not to laugh.

*Link then puts on the Space Pirate armor and walks around in it.*

*Samus tries to cover a laugh but ends up falling on the floor laughing.*

**Link:** You promised not to laugh.

**Shadow Lordl: **What's going on in here? Why is Link wearing that Space Pirate armor?

**Samus:** *between bouts of laughter* I wanted him to put it on. I did not really expect him to do it though.

**Dark Lord Link: *snickers* **I can't believe that he put that ridiculous armor on, again, either. Anyways on with the chapter.

* * *

*Link's POV*

Samus had ran outside to fight off the incoming Space Pirates leaving me to find a way out of the Sanctuary and out of the village.

_Great thanks a lot Samus._

I spoke to Renaldo and asked him if he had another way out of the sanctuary at which he nodded and lead us to the back of the place and opened a trap door in the floor with stairs going down.

"This will take us to a cave outside the village far enough away that those creatures won't be able to find us or see us." He explained.

"Good because once we are out of here you are all heading for either Ordon Village or Castle Town." I stated as everyone went down the stairs and into the underground passage.

I got down the stairs and in front of everyone just as Renaldo closed the trap door.

Lighting my Lantern I started memorizing the caverns as we made our way through them.

It seemed like an hour but from my sense of time it was more of a few minutes but we had managed to get out of the underground passage.

We were in an unmarked place in East Hyrule Field.

_Alright now the villagers will have to choose where to go._

"Thank you, Link, for guiding us through those caverns." Ilia said

"Here take these Link. They are a reward from all of us to you and your friend." Renaldo said handing me a bundle of stuff.

"Thanks Renaldo." I said taking the bundle.

"I guess this is goodbye for now right Link?" asked Malo.

I smiled and leaned down and ruffled the children's hair.

"For now it is. Now you all had better start heading for Ordon before night fall." I said standing up again.

Ilia smiled and gave me a hug saying "Stay safe and make sure you two don't get into any trouble."

I smiled and retorted with "Ilia Samus and I tend to get into trouble whether we want to or not."

Ilia laughed and lightly shoved me back.

"Well Link it's been good seeing you again but you best get back to your friend, she may have been captured by those things or worse... killed." said the bomb maker.

I grinned and said "If I know Samus. She has already cleared the village of all those creatures, and is waiting for me to get back to her so we can go after their leader."

With that I placed the bundle of stuff in my pack but just before I left Renaldo stopped me.

"Link take this sword to your friend." He said handing me a leather wrapped item.

I took it as he continued saying.

"It is a special blade. Crafted by the best of metal smiths, blessed by the first Great Priestess of the Goddesses, infused with powerful magics, and it is said to have been used by the goddess Din. Much like the legendary Master Sword was created to vanquish evil and used by those who bore the symbol of Farore." As Renaldo finished his tale of legend.

I nodded and placed the sword in my pack along with the other items that were given to me.

_Time to get back to Samus._

*Samus's POV*

"Just another day at the office." I said standing near a pile of Space Pirate corpses.

I had killed all of the ones in the village but now it was time to go after their leader.

"RIDLEY!" I hissed with acid.

I glared towards the mountains where he would be hiding in the lava filled caverns of.

I turned to the pile of Space Pirate corpses and pressed a button on a single detonator.

_Good thing I wired all their armor explosives together._

The resounding explosion could be heard for hours and my ears were ringing from the blast.

"That may have been a bad idea." I said but could not hear myself say.

As the smoke cleared and my hearing returned I could hear the sizzling cracking sound of the Space Pirate corpses burning as well as the surrounding buildings.

"Yeah definitely a bad idea." I said just as I heard someone shout.

Turning I saw Link walking towards me wide eyed and looking at all the wreckage and carnage.

"What happened here?" He asked in shock.

I walked up to him and said.

"They had damaged most of the buildings during the fight but I had killed them all and piled them all up. I set off their armor explosives which caused the rest of this." I placed my hand behind my back and sighed softly.

_I really need to learn to keep the damages to a minimal._

I saw that Link nodded his head in understanding.

_Thank goodness._

Link then lead me to a secondary cave pass that he told me went up to Death Mountain and into the Goron caves.

We stopped at the entrance to Death Mountain and he handed me a bundle of stuff from his pack.

"The villagers gave these to me to give to you." He said

I took the bundle and opened it to see a small satchel with a symbol on it, an old styled boomerang, a pair of boots that had wings on each side.

_I think the boots can be augmented to my liking._

I took a shrapnel piece of metal and removed the wings.

I then charged up the Twilight Power Beam in the palm of my right hand and focused the energy to the tip of my finger.

I then burned the Speed Booster symbol into the sides of the boots.

Putting the boots on I decided to see what they could do so I began to run.

Within an instant I felt the air start flowing around me really fast.

I stopped just short of the spring where I took a small sip of the water and felt revitalized and then I ran back towards Link and stopped.

I saw that he was holding something in his hands.

^Scan indicates that the contents is made from a metal alloy.^

Just before taking the object in Link's hands I picked up the boomerang and saw it change into a disc of black energy and then it flowed into the bracelet on my right wrist.

^Twilight Rebound Disc Acquired: Fully charge Twilight Power Beam in your right hand. Clench fingers around the orb of energy to form disc. Throw disc to hit multiple targets and cut them in half.^

I shook my head and took the satchel with the symbol on it only to see it become a small orb of twilight energy that looked like the Bombs used by my Power Suit.

^Twilight Bombs Acquired: Fully charge Twilight Power Beam in right hand then throw the energy. Watch the explosion at to the confusion of enemies.^

_These are some nice items. All of them I can put to good use. Now for the last item._

I got to my feet and reached out to the wrapped object in Link's hands only to see a sword suddenly come uncovered and fly into my right hand.

Analyzing the sword turned out to stat that it was powerful beyond normal swords.

_Ok so it is no ordinary sword._

I placed the sword under the belt on the opposite side of my Paralyzer, which was on the right side of my hip.

"Alright, now that we've gotten all this out of the way, you ready to head up there and kill this bastard?"

Link nodded with a fire in his eyes and I knew what he was thinking.

_'Finally a time for me to kill the enemy that has plagued Samus for so many years.'_

I smiled at the thought of it all as I followed Link through the pass and to the very path up to Death Mountain.

* * *

**Link: **NO! I'm not putting it on again.

**Samus: **Oh come on Link please.

**Link: **NO!

**Shadow Lordl: **Samus quit tormenting Link.

**Dark Lord Link: **Oh come on it's hilarious you should see it.

**Shadow Lordl: **I have seen it and I don't really like it when someone laughs at it.

**Samus: **Your no fun... I guess that I'll just have to torment you then. *Samus then grins mischievously*

**Shadow Lordl: **O_O Aww crap...

**Dark Lord Link: **Can I sell tickets?

**Shadow Lordl: **Don't encourage her man.

*Dodges a Twilight energy orb.*

**Shadow Lordl: **O_O that nearly hit me.

**Samus: *evil grin***

*Shadow Lordl takes off running at a ridiculous speed*

**Dark Lord Link: ***turning towards readers* Since he is busy right now Review if you would... OR BLACK KNIGHT LINK AND HIS ARMY OF DARKNESS WILL COME AND GET YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! ... *maniacal laughter continues*

**O_O... scary. Review if you would and if you have ideas for any form of torment that can be used then by all means give em to me in your review.**


	18. Up to Death Mountain

**Shadow Lordl: **What the... AS Fire... that little... I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

**Samus:** Huh never thought that I would see one of these.

*Turns to see what Samus was holding.*

**Shadow lordl: **Is that a mentality disruptor?

**Samus: **Yeah it is, it was a top secret project that the Galactic Federation was working on, kept it secret from even me.

**Shadow Lordl: **_Something tells me I am not going to like what happens._

**Dark lord Link: **So what's happened as of now.

**Shadow Lordl: ***Looks to Samus with an evil grin. Sees Samus smile as well* FIRE!

*Samus fires the Mentality disruptor at Dark Lord Link*

**Dark Lord Link: **What... Where am I... *Sees Link, Samus, and Me* HEY GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL TODAY! *runs over to us and group hugs us all.*

**Shadow Lordl: ***Barely able to breath* Bad idea. *breaks out of the death grip hug and pulls both Samus and Link out of the hug as well* Quick to the safe zone... the barrier should keep him away till his normal mentality returns... Which I hope is soon*.

*Samus, Link and I run to the Safe Zone and jump past the barrier.*

**Shadow Lordl: **Now on with the chapter... AS FIRE I was serious about getting back at you.

* * *

*Link's POV*

We arrived at the base of Death Mountain and we both began climbing the rope covered wall up to the trail that lead up to the Goron's cave.

Samus climbed up to rope wall easily as did I.

When we reached the top we were met by a wounded Goron.

"They... they came out of nowhere... they attacked with strange weapon... stood no chance... Every... Everyone has... fled... to the far south... to the temple... ruins deep in the forest... Brother Link where are you... why were you not here to save us... Leader is safe thankfully... left his hammer for me to use..."

I was saddened as I heard the Goron breath his last but then I noticed the hammer close by.

_Perhaps it will provide us with some use..._

I picked up the hammer and put it in my pack while Samus stayed alert waiting for something to attack.

We walked on for a while then I heard some sort of sound coming out of nowhere.

"Space Pirate Battle theme. You ready Link?" Samus said all too calmly.

I drew the Master Sword and nodded just as I heard a familiar growling and screeching sound.

I could not see where they were coming from but I had managed to kill one out of luck.

"Link they are using cloaking devices be careful." I heard Samus say just as I saw the rock suddenly shift.

I thrust the sword out and impaled another Space Pirate through the gut.

*Samus's POV*

These Space Pirates were using cloaking devices in hopes that I would not see them.

I only had to tap both the red gem and the blue gem and I could see them clearly.

I blasted five of them when suddenly I started turning the whole thing into a game with Link.

"27, 28, 29, 30..." I started counting and I heard him start in as well.

"33, 34, 35, 36, 37..." He counted.

_What? there is no way he could have killed that many already... wait when he was serving as a distraction for me he must have killed quite a few._

I decided to get a little irritated and charged up the twilight energy into my right hand and clenched the energy in my hand then threw the disc that formed.

"35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45..." I counted as each one fell to the ground sliced in half just before exploding.

I looked at Link and saw him hold a claw shot in one hand and his sword in the other.

"49, 50!" He counted out as he killed two cloaked Space Pirates easily.

_Ugh I will not be out done by him._

We were running up the path now and I charged up an orb of Twilight Energy and dropped it to the ground and heard the screaming sound of dying Space Pirates.

"79, 80..."

I saw him drop a few bomb clusters along with some arrows that had a bomb attached to them.

"99, 100, 101..." I heard him say as we kept running.

"That's IT!" I took off at a dead run and felt the air split around me then I ran right through several Space Pirates killing them instantly.

"200!" I yelled.

I heard Links response as a muffled 'damn' but I heard him yell out a number.

I turned and found myself facing a cave entrance and decided to wait for Link to reach me.

*Link's POV*

Samus had turned killing these Space Pirates into a game and she had killed 200 easily.

I was still trying to kill the ones that she missed when she went off on that mad dash.

After a moment of time I decided to take out the Space Pirate armor and make a few alterations to it.

I had no idea what I was doing but I took the hammer and started pounding on the metal of the armor.

Moments later I had a suit of armor that was the same color as my Tunic and in the shape of Samus's Power Suit.

_No idea how I managed this but who cares._

I then put the armor on and instantly several Space Pirates became visible.

_Time to show the jokers what real attacking is._

I drew the master sword along with the small 'gun' like weapon and I charged at them.

Ten of them dropped dead from the slash of my sword the others dropped dead due to a hole through their torso.

I noticed that the 'gun' was shooting plasma covered arrows for some reason.

_How the hell did this happen. Oh well I like it._

I kept running killing off more Space Pirates till I made it to where Samus was standing.

She was standing right at the entrance to where the Goron's lived.

*deep in the caverns of Death Mountain*

The blue armored being had managed to get into the cavers easily without being seen.

It was looking for something and it knew that it was close to it's target.

It also knew that it's counterpart was close as well.

A moment later and it noticed a large stone door marked with the insignia of the Space Pirates.

It jumped over the lava and made it's way to the door and opened it.

Inside a dragon like creature flew down from the ceiling above and landed on the platform in the center of the chamber.

The blue armored being simply looked at the dragon like life form and aimed it's corrupting Phazon arm cannon at it and fired off a large beam of Phazon energy.

A moment later the dragon like creature was covered with Phazon and was now under the blue armored beings control.

* * *

**Dark Lord Link: **Come on guys give me a hu... The hell are you guys doing inside the safe zone barrier?

**Shadow Lordl: **Long story... but glad that your back to your normal self.

**Samus: **I am not using this thing on anyone again. *Breaks Mentality disruptor*

**Link: **Thank goodness that's over. by the way Samus did you really have to turn killing those Space Pirates into a game?

**Samus:** *Looking at Link* Yes I did.

**Dark Lord Link: **Well since I apparently was not in my right mind I guess I'll just go over to that window and shoot arrows at some random target. *Sees a strange red and black clothed being running from the building.* FIRE ONE!

*A black arrow covered with black energy flys from the window and hits the person right in the rear.*

**Unknown person: **Hey that hurt!

**Shadow Lordl: **Sorry AS Fire but that was for burning my wall with your sword of flames.

**Review please and if you have crazy antics for me please by all means give em to me in a review ok...**


	19. Into the Goron Mines

**Shadow Lordl: **Well what do we have for today...

**Link: **It seems that we still have this armor disruptor. Supposedly it causes Samus to lose her Power Suit but it has no affect right now obviously.

**Samus:** Whoever left it must not have read the first two chapters of this story. it clearly states in chapter two that I lost my Power Suit when the Excape Pod crash landed on planet Hyrulas.

**Link: **What planet?

**Samus: **Oh, Hyrulas, that's the name that I've give the planet where Hyrule is located, along with those other lands.

**Link: **Ok but why Hyrulas?

**Samus: **Because the largest land mass is the land of Hyrule.

**Link: **Oh ok.

**Dark Lord Link:** Alright now that we have that out of the way can we get on with the chapter I want to reveal my master plan to everyone soon.

**BlackXII: ***Sarcastic tone* What master plan.

*Dark Lord Link glares at BlackXII then some half human and half dragon being flys through the window and grabs both Link and Samus.*

**Shadow Lordl: **He should not have done that.

*Samus yells and then the creature screams in pain.*

* * *

*Samus's POV*

Link walked up to me and the cave wearing a suit of armor that was the color of his Tunic.

The suit of armor looked similar to my Power Suit and i was wondering how he managed it but I decided to leave it alone.

I walked in first to clear the place out but I let Link lead the way to the Caverns.

Apparently these Gorons held quite a stash of gems and metal because we found a few machines in the Goron caves.

The Space Pirates did not waste time when moving into a place they always went through with their plans fast.

Link was gawking at the computer units while I was scanning them and looking over the data stored on them.

"So they are planing on trying to take control of the land for their own ends... They intend to explore this solar system and turn this planet into an outpost for one of their Phazon based studies..." I read off form one computer.

I turned from the computer and saw a large computer with a mass amount of data on it.

I walked over to the large computer and started looking over the data.

^Computer data^

We have landed on the unknown planet and have routed the inhabitants of the mountain.

Their cave complex is primitive but very useful for us to set up our base.

Lord Ridley has taken to staying in the lava filled caverns deep in the mountain we are still setting up our base of operations.

Scans indicate a village at the base of the mountain there are humanoid life forms detected, forces have been dispatched to the village.

We have taken the village and it is serving as our outpost.

The Hunter has been seen approaching the Outpost along with some other humanoid being wielding a sword and shield.

We have in forced the outpost with more troops in hopes of routing the hunter and her companion.

We have lost the Outpost and the prisoners have been freed.

EMERGENCY ORDER!

All Space Pirates, Guard the trail to our base the Hunter and the Swordsman must not reach it.

WARNING!

PHAZON BASED HUMANOID DETECTED IN LORD RIDLEY'S CHAMBER!

...

Phazon research continues we still need some way of using the material as a better weapon.

We have encountered a rich vein of Metal and gems that we can use to build Phazon containment units...

...

Equipment of the Hunter.

The Chozo Power Suit grants the hunter greater defense and better attack power.

The upgrades are as follow...

Power Beam: The basic weapon of the Hunters armor

Wave Beam: Apparently allows the beam to go through walls at time but at other times it sends out a massive amount of electricity.

Charge Beam: Allows the Hunter to charge up a single shot of any beam.

Spazer: Used a few times in the past but she seems to have lost the where-abouts of it as of late... this beam sends out multiple shots.

Plasma Beam: This beam shoots through multiple targets. Recently turned into a stream of fire.

...

^Computer Data end^

I read through the entire data and saw that they had information on all of my equipment but this time I had an advantage on them.

_Without my Power Suit they will think that I am vulnerable and try to attack me. When they think that I am completely helpless then I will show them that I am still dangerous_.

I then blasted the Computer which exploded almost violently.

As the smoke cleared something was shining where the computer was.

Tapping the blue gem I found out that the gem served as a double upgrade.

I grabbed the gem and it split in half I felt myself lift off of the ground and hover in the air for a moment.

I felt electricity spark around me and I saw the cloth of the tunic change from it's purple black to a red and black color.

I also noticed a black red gem form on the bracelet on my right wrist.

Link was gawking at the change in color of the tunic I was wearing as my feet touched the ground.

I smiled and drew the Sword that was hanging from my waist and decided that I should learn how to use it real fast.

Even though I was going to be using my normal abilities most of the time.

I was thinking that I should use the sword for a time to see what I thought of it.

Link noticed that I had drawn the sword and decided to teach me how to use it.

I caught on fast to the way the sword was to be used properly and I created a few techniques that Link could not perform.

I laughed when he tried to pull off on trick that I created.

I decided to do the whole trick again and show him that he could not manage it without some kind of special capability.

Charging the Twilight Plasma Beam into the sword, I jumped into the air and somersaulted in the air and was surrounded by the energy making me look like a fire ball in the air.

I stopped flipping and came down with the sword hard and fast, slamming it into the ground, sending out a gout of black flames the stretched a few feet in front of me.

I looked at Link and saw him shake his head then he took off the helmet.

"I can not do that. At least not yet." He said with a smile.

I smiled back at him then started walking towards a large conduit pipe that went right through the cave floor.

"We should be able to take that into the mines. I just hope that we can fight Ridley because he has just been corrupted with Phazon." I said with slight fear

Looking back I saw Link put the helmet back on as he walked up to me.

I looked at the conduit pipe and sliced it open.

"Good completely hollow. Heat signature states that it is connected to a large machine that operates by using the heat of the Lava. Let's go Link." I told Link just as I jumped into the Conduit Pipe and started falling.

*Link's POV*

Samus had jumped into this 'conduit pipe' leaving me here alone.

I shrugged and jumped into the pipe as well following Samus to where ever we were going.

As I fell I saw a flash of energy shoot up the walls of the pipe and vanish.

I pulled out my Secondary weapon and set it with one of the two Claw Shots that I had.

A moment later I saw Samus standing on a ledge outside of the pipe.

I went right past it but I managed to latch onto the ledge with the claw shot just before I got out of range of it.

I pulled myself up and climbed onto the ledge and was standing beside Samus looking at the lava filled chambers of the Goron Mines again.

I noticed that some of the walls were glowing an iridescent blue and that some of the lava was the same color.

"What ever you do Link do not touch the glowing blue substance. It's Phazon and it is a highly dangerous substance. Highly Radioactive mutagen that can kill instantly. It is, however, slightly sentient from the past scans that I made of it. Not sure why though. We should find some other way through this place." I heard Samus warn and say.

Looking around I saw a few protruding rock ledges that I could use the claw shot on.

Aiming for the first one I released the claw shot and it pulled my towards the rock ledge.

"Link, how am I supposed to get over there?" I heard Samus ask.

As I swung from the rock ledge I took out my second Claw Shot and aimed it at Samus.

"Samus doesn't your emergency weapon have something like an energy whip on that can grab onto ledges and such?" I asked as I kept the second claw shot aimed at Samus.

I knew she figured out where I was going with this because she pulled out her Emergency Pistol and aimed it right at my Claw Shot.

I released the second Claw Shot just as she released the Energy Whip from her weapon.

The two connected and began to contract and I managed to catch Samus by her left arm while she aimed for the second rock ledge with her right arm.

We repeated this three more times and managed to reach a platform that would allow us to walk on lava surrounded platforms and walk ways.

* * *

*****Samus and Link fall from the sky just as the half dragon half human being smashes into the ground getting buried in the process*

*Samus lands on her feet as she always did while Link made a splash landing in a muddy pool of water.*

*Link surfaced and was covered in mud.*

**Link: **This was not in my contract.

**Shadow Lordl: **Yes it was... you just didn't read the fine print. * pulls out contract with Link's Signature on it and grabs a high powered magnifying glass It clearly states right here... You know the line that you placed your signature on? that is the fine print and it states... 'I give the owner of this contract the authority to do as they wish with my well being. Whether it is electrocuting me with a shock rod or having me covered in "mud" I give all authority.' So you see it was in your contract.

**BlackXII:** *Sniff sniff* what's that smell... *Sniff Sniff* Ewwwww... Link you reek.

**Smaus: ***Gags* seriously Link you do reek go take a shower. * tosses Link a key* That key will allow you to use the high powered Shower chamber. *gags again now please go take a shower.

**Hybrid guy:** Hey can someone get me out of this hole.

**BlackXII: **OH sorry Tyson let me give you a hand *starts clapping*.

**Shadow Lordl: ***Joins BlackXII in clapping*

**Samus: ***Also joins in the clapping*

**Dark Lord Link: ***walks over to the hole and throws a rock with a lit fuse attached to it.*

**Shadow Lordl: **What was that?

**Dark lord Link: **Rock Bomb.

**AS Fire: **Am I the only one who has any decency around here.

*everyone turns towards AS Fire.*

**Shadow Lordl: ***Throws AS Fire into the hole as well.*

*a loud resonating boom shrouds the place in smoke ash and dust.*

**Shadow Lordl: *** stands up covered in soot with chard wild hair that has one spot burning.* Whoa. What a bang. *cough* *faints.*

**Review please.**


	20. Goron Mines, Ridley Battle

**DIsclaimer: I own nothing of Zelda or Metroid... those belong to Nintendo...**

**Shadow Lordl: **What's the deal with all these Deku Nut bombs... *Grabs a bag of them* huh... do they really explode?

**Link: **OOO Soda... I am parched. *Grabs soda and opens it*

**?:** DOCTOR OCTAGONA... *gets shot with Twilight Beam and falls to the ground only to become a puddle* X_X

**Link: ***High squeaky voice* I think I need to go change my tunic.

**Samus: **Hmph I've seen way scarier things than that and here's one for ya... Seeing Ganonndorf and Bowser singing while trying to dance to Can't Touch This. Now THAT is scary. *Shivers from the thought*

**BlackXII: **Well it seems that someone left this... Mentality disruptor thing with this note attached... I can't tell what it says though.

**Tyson: ***In a full body cast* Neither can I even with my better eye sight and abilities.

**Dark Lord Link: **It seems that someone keeps opening a gate of fire right here. *Points to a charred circle on the ground near the partially repaired wall*

**Shadow Lordl: **hmm...

**BlackXII: **I wonder what this thing does? *Accidentally pulls the trigger and the beam of energy hits Samus*

**Samus: ***Blood red eyes pure black skin blood red hair that looks like sharp spikes.* TIME TO DIE! *Starts shooting at everyone*

**Shadow Lordl: **Crap *starts running* not good, not good, not good...* dodges Twilight Plasma beam and Twilight Beam* Bad day, bad day, bad day... *jumps out window only to jump through another one into the Safe Zone Barrier.* Yes I am safe at last... Now I can get started on the chapter.

* * *

*Samus's POV*

We had been walking for hours through these caverns avoiding the Phazon covered walls and the Phazon pools.

I was hoping that Link knew where he was going because I had no idea where we were.

"OK we are in this chamber here and we need to get here without touching the Phazon or falling into the lava. Sounds easy enough." Link said as he was looking at a map of the place.

I figured Link would be some what arrogant about getting through this place but I suppose that he knew what he was doing.

"So we got to get to that place there?" I said pointing to a chamber just off to the side of a rather large chamber "Looks like it could be easy enough." I said looking at the map "but we do not know where all there is Phazon to block our path. On top of that We are over here trying to make our way over to this place." I first pointed to where we were then to the chamber that Link had indicated as the boss chamber, we were a long ways away and had to find our way there. "Well no use in standing around here then I guess but How are we to get off this crane platform?" I asked looking around us.

Link looked as well then said "Here you can use these, they helped me out when I had to go through here collecting the Fused Shadow fragments.."

Link handed me a pair of Iron Boots that were not very heavy to me but they were very unorthodox to use.

I shrugged and put them on just as the magnet of the crane got above us.

We were pulled up to the thing and were hanging upside down for a time till Link dropped to the ground.

I followed suit and removed the Iron Boots and realized that Link had taken off most of the Armor he had been wearing.

I was going to question it but decided not to as I realized that if he did not take the whole armor off he would not be able to drop from the magnets.

*Link's POV*

Samus and I had put together a routine that would help us get through this place a lot faster.

She would throw that Twilight Disc of hers while I shot enemies with Plasma Arrows, all so we would not be bothered by them.

A few times we were spotted by a Space Pirate and sometimes we were spotted by the usual inhabitants of the mines.

After a while we had made it to the central part of the place and saw a massive wall of that blue Phazon stuff.

"Great, Dark Samus just had to think of a giant Phazon Wall... Great just great. how are we supposed to get past-" Samus had begun ranting but I stopped her by placing my hand on her shoulder.

I then pointed to a few glowing crystals that were attached to the walls.

I saw that there were eight in all three on each wall, one on the ceiling, and one on the floor.

_This should be easy enough_

I took aim at the one on the floor and shot it with a Plasma Arrow only to see the crystal light up then go out.

"There's a pattern to them." I said

Samus was standing still just looking at the wall then at the crystals.

"Link I got an idea." She said

I turned and saw Samus release a Twilight beam towards one.

Marking out the pattern of the crystals I saw that if done right they would reveal something hidden.

Just as Samus lit up two crystals forming a single line I lit up another two causing an X to form.

We then lit up the last two forming a star to form over the Phazon wall.

We both aimed for the center of the star and hit it directly causing the wall to distort.

As the wall fell we both heard a loud screeching sound.

"RIDLEY!" Samus hissed with venom.

I shivered at the way she said the name but managed to regain myself.

"Let's go Samus. The boss room is not far away." I said as I walked towards the other side of the room when suddenly Samus ran right past me.

I Looked at the map and saw that Samus had just made it to the Boss room door and had stopped.

Sighing I started to run to catch up to Samus.

An hour or two later I had caught up to Samus only to see her open the Boss room doors.

"Samus are you insane...Well Ridley did kill her family so she is basically out for revenge."

I ran to the boss doors and entered only to hear an ear piercing screech coming from above.

Samus and I both looked up but I saw the look on Samus' face.

Pure determination, hatred, and a desire for complete revenge.

She released fifteen consecutive Charged Twilight Beams that all hit Ridley right in the face.

_OOO that has got to hurt. _I thought as the creature landed on the ground

The creature roared again and glared at Samus.

I knew that there was something not right about this thing because it was covered with that blue material that we were trying to avoid.

I put on the armor that I had with me and hoped that it would protect me from whatever this guy had to throw at me.

I also pulled out the Plasma Arrow gun and aimed it at the creature while Samus had nothing set to deal serious damage to the creature.

It was not till later that I saw the glowing bracelet on Samus' right wrist.

I noticed three gems fly up into the air and then fuse together.

An instant later Samus was gathering massive amounts of energy into her right hand.

As the energy built up she released it at the creature shouting something.

"TWILIGHT MISSILE!" I heard her shout.

The massive energy flew towards the creature and hit him head on causing him to stagger backwards a few steps.

He looked at us as if he had not just been hit with such a powerful burst of energy.

I decided to fire a Plasma Arrow at him only to get picked up from the ground and slammed into it.

"That... was... A bad idea." I gasped before passing out on the ground.

*Samus's POV*

Ridley had just slammed Link into the ground and there were a few splattered spots of Phazon.

I ran over to Link to see if he was alright.

"Link... Link... LINK WAKE UP!" I shook him harder each time I called his name but by the third time I started slapping that helmet he had on.

When Link did not move the memories of seeing my parents die at the hands of this monster.

Now I saw the only guy that I ever loved suddenly be killed by this beast.

Tears flowed down my cheeks when something in my mind snapped.

I got to my feet with pure rage flowing through my body.

I felt my body transform into something else when I saw my reflection from the armor Link was wearing.

My skin had become darker, the simple green lines were now a bright blue that seemed to flash and flow with power.

I noticed that the tunic I had been wearing was now a suit of strange armor kind of like medieval knight armor.

I then saw that my eyes were dark red and the outer part was deep yellow and my hair had become blood red as well.

The two things that stuck out the most were the black angel wings that were surrounded with black fire, and the twilight energy that flowed around me like an aura.

I looked up from Link's body towards Ridley.

"PREPARE TO DIE FOR ETERNITY YOU BASTARD!" I said but it did not sound like my voice but that of some kind of vile beast.

I drew the Sword of Power and it instantly was charged with a massive amount of Twilight energy.

*Zelda's POV*

I had felt a sudden rise of energy in the direction of Death Mountain.

"Samus." I whispered just as Raith looked towards the mountains from a window.

Raith had come inside and cleaned up after the soldiers training session for the day.

Now he was looking out the window towards Death Mountain as I was looking towards the same place from the throne.

_I hope your alright Samus. I don't want to lose any of my friends._

*Samus's POV*

I jumped into the air and flipped four times before slamming the sword into Ridley's face causing him to screech in pain.

I jumped back and swung the sword at his exposed chest to deal more damage to him.

He roared in pain and tried to charge at me only for me to vanish in a cloud of black square particles and reappear on the other side of the arena.

"HAVING A LITTLE TROUBLE KEEPING UP? HOW BOUT I SLOW DOWN FOR YOU?" My was still not my own but I did not care at this point.

Ridley charged at me again just as I charged at him.

My sword met his raised claws right in the center of the arena and the energy encasing the sword was arching around the Phazon covered claw.

I jumped back sending Ridley reeling to get his balance for another strike.

He charged at me again but this time he leaped into the air and released a stream of Phazon that I sent right back at him.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" I seemed to growl.

I then leaped into the air and flew right towards him and started slashing at his chest and face.

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" I growled.

After several slashes I slammed Ridley to the ground causing a crater to form then I slammed the Sword of Power into him chest and dragged it up to his face cutting him open.

"DIE WELL BASTARD." I spat.

I jumped away from the carcass and saw an apparition of Dark Samus form above the corpse of Ridley.

The corpse vanished in a stream of Phazon as my dark copy absorbed his power, strength, and abilities.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" I growled toward the apparition which vanished shortly afterwards.

Not know what to do I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

*Link's POV*

I saw Samus completely destroy that Ridley creature very fast.

As I came out form my hiding spot behind the columns I saw that Samus was still in that horrifying form.

I walked towards her and placed my right hand on her shoulder.

She instantly turned around and had that sword a pointing in my face.

A moment passed when she recognized me.

"Link?" I heard her voice say as it returned to it's normal tone.

"LINK!" She released the sword and jumped at me throwing us both to the ground.

As she hugged me tightly I started to turn purple in the face due to lack of air.

"Samus... Can't... Breath..." I tried saying.

She apparently heard what I said and got off of me and pulled me to my feet.

"Link, I am so glad that you're still alive." I heard her say.

I smiled then shrugged.

"Take's more than a hard slam into the ground to kill me." I said with a cocky grin.

She lightly punch my shoulder.

"Don't do that to me again ok. I don't want to lose anyone that I care about again." she said in a sad tone.

I looked at her then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry I will never leave you Samus." I said, "Now lets get out of here and head back to Hyrule Castle. Any objections, Lady." I suddenly saw a fire in her eyes that I knew would cost me a few injuries but then she smiled and laughed.

"I can't believe that you remembered that, Link. I only told you about one person who ever said that to me." She said still laughing slightly, "Yeah let's get out of here... Adam..." She said that last with a slight sarcastic joking tone that I could not help but laugh.

A moment later we were outside the Goron cave and on our way back to Hyrule castle when I decided to ask something.

"Samus..." I said waiting for her response.

"What is it Link?" She responded shortly after.

"I was wondering can you use Midna's teleporting ability to teleport us back to Hyrule Castle?" I asked in curiosity.

She smiled and held her hand in the air when Twilight Particles swirled around us both.

* * *

**Shadow Lordl: **Wow I think I did good on this one.

**BlackXII: ***Covered in burn marks and smoldering* Yeah you out did yourself with this chapter but I out did myself in the Dumb stunt-a-thon. *falls over onto the ground*

**Tyson: ***out cold*

**Dark Lord Link: ***covered in blood and ashes.* What... it's fake...

**Link: **X_X ouch...

**Samus:** Ow my head... what happened?

**Shadow Lordl: **Uh you got shot with a different type of Mentality disruptor and went completely psycho on us.

**Samus: **Oh that explains the destruction to the place... *passes out from headache*

**Shadow Lordl: **Well now I got a massive repair bill to pay... THANKS A LOT AS FIRE! anyways review and if you got some insanity that could be used then by al means leave it in the review. *passes out from exhaustion.*

**Thanks AS Fire, Dark Lord Link, and BlackXII you guys are great... oh and AS FIRE if you are reading this... PREPARE FOR REVENGE!**


	21. Report of disaster

*Link's POV*

We reformed outside the castle on a balcony near the throne room.

I looked around and recognized it as the one that Samus and I had been on the day before.

I knew that a day had passed due to the amount of time we had spent getting to Kakariko village, going into the Goron cave and then the Goron Mines.

It was sunset when we had set out as it was but night fall did not seem to come any closer for some reason; at least not until we were down in the caverns.

I looked out across the landscape and smiled at the beauty of the place when Raith showed up from the arch way.

"Samus, Lord Link. Glad to see that you two are back. I have urgent news. I've gotten a few reports from scouts and a few from minor scans of West Hyrule Field." He said in such an urgent voice.

"What is it Raith?" we both said at the same time.

"Some being just appeared out of nowhere and there is a hole in the ground close to where he was standing. He has slightly green colored skin with red hair and he is about 6.5 in height. Scan states that he is a native of the south western desert." He said almost falling over his words.

I was struck with shock at the description of this mysterious person.

"GANONDORF!" I hissed through my teeth.

Both Samus and Raith looked at me but it was Samus who spoke.

"That description fits that guy doesn't it... I remember seeing him at the smash tournaments... Heh He made a mistake in stating that I had no fighting skill and that I fought for greed... I fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves; unfortunately, that just boldly states that the Galactic Federation can't take care of themselves." Samus said and lightly laughed.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah it's Ganondorf's description alright. I am just wondering how he was able to be brought back to life." I stated curiously.

I saw Samus tap the blue gem on her left wrist.

I saw her lips moving as if she were in a trance.

_Wait the way her lips are moving is to organized to be a trance. She's reading something... Scan data?_

I watched her lips move and began to figure out what she was saying.

_The Dark King Ganondorf was able to be brought back to life due to a stronger form of darkness that resides deep within some lost ruins. This dark entity was awakened by the arrival of two other forces of evil. the Leader of the Space Pirates and the controller of Phazon. These two evil beings along with Ganondorf's appearance has brought about the ritual of resurrecting the Dark Lord of Chaos... _

Samus stopped reading what she had been then she looked at both me and Raith with a haunted look on her face.

I knew what was going on in her mind, she was wondering what was going to end up happening if Dark Samus were to take control of Ganondorf and the Dark Lord of Chaos.

I knew that the results would not be good if that happened so I decided to try and cheer Samus up some how.

A minute later we were down in the courtyard sparring with our swords.

A few times she tapped one of my arms, legs, and even my chest- but I had gotten her seven times; though each time was only a weak glancing blow.

Raith was watching our sparring match with slight interest and decided to bring out a few of the re-trained soldiers to spar with us.

I was about to laugh when one soldier jumped from the ramparts of the castle wall and landed on the ground without getting hurt.

_How the..._

*Samus's POV*

I was impressed with the way Raith had re-trained the soldiers and guards of the castle.

_I think that he will do more good here than with me. Besides Link will keep me company when we are done here._

I was up against the one soldier who wielded his sword with both hands.

_This should be fun_

I took a stance of my own which was more of a fake out stance.

The soldier charged forwards to attack at a supposed open point.

I spun my sword and knocked his aside and I punched him in the chest sending him backwards a few feet to the ground.

Another soldier came to face me and a few minutes later I found myself up against one of the castle walls with a wooden sword at my neck.

"Heh. Think you've won don't you?" I said with a malicious smile on my face.

The soldier only nodded with a serious expressing on his face.

My smile widened as I raised my right arm to his face.

"Rule 27 about combat." I released a low powered Twilight orb sly from my right hand and hit him in the face, "Never think that you've won a battle until you see your opponents blood on the ground." I said just before he hit the ground.

I then walked over to the soldier and placed a small Energy sphere near him.

It absorbed into the armor he was wearing and healed him of what ever injury he had obtained.

I smiled and started to walk away when I saw Link suddenly jump from behind a group of soldiers and walk on five of their heads before landing behind them.

I shook my head as he started walking towards me.

I looked over at Raith and saw that he was impressed.

Link and I then went inside the castle to speak with Zelda and rest for a while before we headed out towards West Hyrule Field.

*West Hyrule Field*

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" asked the slightly green skinned red haired gerudo.

He was looking at a blue armored being that seemed to glow with some sort of strange energy.

"ANSWER ME OR FACE THE MIGHT OF THE TRIFORCE OF POWER!" he yelled at the thing.

The blue armored being simply looked at the man then raised it's right arm.

"THAT'S IT TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" The Gerudo growled before rushing forwards and slashing at the blue armored person.

A few hours later after a huge cloud of dust smoke and ashes cleared away the blue armored being was still standing in the same place unharmed.

"HOW THE... BUT... but that's... that's impossible... nothing could with stand that onslaught of power." He said in shock

The blue armored being seemed to have growled or screeched something and jumped into the air.

The Gerudo was laughing and did not see what happened next.

He was hit by a stream of the blue glowing substance that left a crater in the ground around him.

He looked up to see that the blue armored being was nowhere to be seen.

"I will... I will... I w-w-will do as you s-s-s-s-s-say m-m-m-m-m-m-ma-ma-mas-master." he said brokenly as he gave in to the darkness of Phazon.

* * *

**Wow I think that this was fairly nice... what do you all think... sorry no humorous intro and end notes... but if you would review please... any crazy antic's you would like to see in the intro and end notes please tell me in a review.**


	22. Hyrule Castle Corruption

*Samus's POV*

The next day when I woke up I had a bad feeling about going into West Hyrule Field.

Little did I know that the bad feeling would be more than a feeling but much worse than I would ever fear.

I got out of bed and put on my Huntress Tunic that I had cleaned last night before going to bed.

I then put the two bracelets on along with the Corona Dragalda.

I walked to the door and opened it to see that the corridor had become eerily dark and glowed with a faint blue tint.

_Dark Samus you had to corrupt one of the most powerful beings of this realm didn't you_

Walking over to the night stand I saw a small gold stone with a note under it.

_Dear Samus,

If you have gotten this gold jewel then you know that something bad has happened to the castle. I am currently hiding deep in the Faron Woods. Please do not come looking for me.

Just take the Gold jewel and find Link to save the castle from the destruction that has fallen upon it. The Jewel will give you a new addition to your Tunic and your equipment. It will also give you a fragment of the Triforce the fragment is a random piece so don't worry about that. Take the jewel find Link and vanquish Ganondorf.

Is your mission clear Samus?

Your friend,

Zelda.

P.S. You were right I should have listened to you, Samus._

I knew what I had to do now but before I did anything I opened the drawer of the nightstand.

Inside I saw a gray carved piece of stone that suddenly started glowing.

*Time rewind...(I used this so you people would know what is going on at the same time as the above POV.*

*Link's POV*

I had woke up in my personal room in the castle, Zelda had had it decorated and everything.

It had every appearance that my house did in Ordon, decoration wise of course.

When ever I woke up to this room I was half expecting one of the children from Ordon to be knocking on the door asking me to show them my sword skill.

I got out of bed and put my green Tunic on and noticed that there was a note underneath the hat.

After putting the hat on I picked up the note.

_Dear brother

If you are reading this then I have left the castle. I am hiding in the deepest part of the Faron Woods do not come looking for me. The castle has become warped just as it was during Twilight. You must find Ganondorf and vanquish him but first you should find Samus.

Your loving sister,

Zelda._

I put the letter in the pouch at my side where all the letters that I got went.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see that the corridor had become dark and pulsated with an iridescent blue light.

"Great Ganondorf is here and he has become corrupted even more by the power of this Phazon." I said rolling my eyes.

Closing the door I walked over to the nightstand and saw that the drawer was open.

Looking inside I saw a gray carved piece of stone.

_Is that a piece of the fused shadow?_

Just as I thought this I was warped to some other realm that was covered in twilight.

I looked around and saw Samus at the far end of this place.

I was about to shout for her to come over but a voice cut me off.

"It would be unwise for you to do that Link. This realm is a sacred dimension of Twilight. Here you will be tested by the strongest forces of the Twilight Realm." The voice echoed around me.

A moment later I saw Samus walking in my direction just moments before she stopped.

I heard her yell something but I could not tell what it was.

*Samus's POV*

I was back in that Twilight dimension and i was facing off against that Twilight creature AGAIN.

Glaring at the thing I ran towards it and yelled out something that I did not understand.

A moment later I saw that I held the Sword of Power in my right hand.

Glaring at the creature even more I jumped into the air and slashed at it's face.

When I landed I saw that there was no damage done to the creature.

The creature roared at me and threw me backwards.

I skidded to a halt and heard a voice speaking to me.

"If you wish to defeat me first know this your current enemy is possessed by a true evil force. It will take both of you to defeat him and the creature. Defeat me and you will be closer to gaining your Power Suit." the voice echoed from the creature and I noticed Link was walking right past it only to stand beside me.

"Now for the test to begin." the creature said.

I took my stance while Link drew his sword and we both stood there waiting for the creature to make a move.

*Zelda's POV*

I had fled the castle with the help of Raith and all of the soldiers and guards.

I left a note in both Link's and Samus' rooms for when they woke up.

I also left a gold jewel in Samus' room.

_I hope she can put it to good use. I am just wondering what Triforce fragment she will end up with... _

Lost in thought I did not realize that we had made out way to the ruins of the Temple of Time.

"Princess Zelda? Princess Zelda we are here your highness." I heard someone say breaking me out of my thoughts.

Looking down I saw Raith holding his hand out for me to grab.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and allowed him to help my down from the horse that I had been riding.

I looked towards Hyrule Castle and felt that I was useless to everyone.

_All I know how to do is run and hide._

I would have broke down and started crying had it not been for the soldiers and Raith being close by.

Smiling I walked over to what Raith had told me was the Escape Pod that he and Samus got here in.

It was a rather small yet oval shaped object that looked like it could only hold one person seeing as how much equipment was in it.

_Looks rather cramped... but I suppose we could use parts of it to construct some survival items._

I watched as Raith took most of the escape pod apart except for what he told me were the Computer terminals that Samus stored all the scan data in whenever she returned to her ship.

I nodded after he took several metal plating pieces over to a slightly secluded place and began working on something, more like several somthings.

Wondering what all sorts of things Samus had encountered on her journeys I scrambled down to the remaining parts of the escape pod.

Down in the enormous gorge formed by the escape pod I walked over to the computer terminals and turned one on.

^"In Put ID code..."^

I did not know what to do so I typed in one word that Samus knew.

^:Chozo^...

^"Incorrect ID code."^

Not wanting to give up I tried again only this time with the name of someone she respected.

^Adam Malkovich^...

It seemed like an eternity and a half passed before the screen read

^"Correct ID Code... Welcome Samus Aran."^

I was ecstatic at managing getting into Samus' computer terminal.

Smiling I looked over the list of things that were listed on the first screen.

"That screen details Samus' Vital Signs... It tells whether or not Samus is alright." I heard someone say at my shoulder.

Surprised I turned and saw Raith standing behind me.

* * *

**OK so now we have some serious issues starting up... a few minor ones between Raith and Zelda... Link and Samus are stuck in a corrupted dark version of Hyrule Castle... Ganondorf is back and he is being controlled by Dark Samus... so what will happen in the next chapter just wait and you will see...**


	23. Confrontation with Ganondorf

*Samus' POV*

Hours seemed to pass before the area around Link and I warped to a single chamber of Hyrule castle.

I looked at the bracelet on my right wrist and noticed that all of the gems separated and the Gold jewel was in a slot of it's own.

_What abilities will I gain from this._

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise that shook the floor of the castle and also filled the air with smoke.

I looked up from the bracelet and saw that Link had thrown a bomb at the great doors into the throne room.

Smiling I placed my hand on his shoulder and said.

"Let me show you how it's done."

I ran towards the doors with a fully powered up Twilight Missile ready to destroy the two doors.

Before reaching the door I released the fully powered Twilight Missile at the two doors and stopped myself from running through the smoke.

The doors were gone I knew but I did not know what was on the other side.

A moment later Link and I both heard evil insane laughter.

"SOON YOU BOTH WILL JOIN MY MASTER!"

Link and I saw through the smoke the twisted form of...

"Ganondorf." we both said at the same time.

I noticed that parts of his armor was covered in Phazon while the rest was glowing a gold color as if the Phazon had tapped into the Triforce of Power.

A moment later my right hand tingled and started to burn slightly.

Looking at it I saw that a triple triangle had formed on the back of it.

I noticed that the lower right corner of the top triangle was glowing.

_What the... isn't that the triforce of Power._

I looked from my hand first towards Link and then Ganondorf.

_This fight either just got harder or easier._

I did not know what to think at the moment but I decided that this fight was going to be fun.

*Zelda's POV*

Raith explained to me what each computer screen detailed and I began to watch the screen that detailed Samus' Health.

Raith noticed this and looked at the screen that detailed a map of her location and the abilities that she had.

Looking at the screen that showed Samus' upgrades I noticed that she could use several Twilight Abilities that I could not understand.

An instant later the screen that detailed Samus' vital sign's suddenly flashed red for an instant and turned a yellow color.

_That can't be good._

I thought as I saw the screen to the right flash red as well.

I looked at it and saw that it monitored Link's health.

_I guess several things have been set up with these computers._

Looking back at Samus' health I saw that the power of her weaponry had increased by a margin of ten.

_So she wound up with a fragment of the Triforce of Power. This could be a good thing or a bad thing._

*Link's POV*

I jumped over Samus with the Master Sword Drawn and the Plasma Arrow Gun ready.

Jumping into the air I slashed at Ganondorf only for him to knock me backwards.

_Ugh if I get hit like that again I may as well dig my own grave and fall in._

Getting to my feet I looked around my surroundings then equipped the Energized Claw Shot to the gun and aimed for a ledge higher up in the room.

I saw Samus stand back up and noticed that her hair had turned blood red.

_That can't be a good sign._

She saw where I was then she looked back to Ganondorf.

I reached the ledge and reequipped the Plasma Arrows to the gun and I took careful aim at Ganondorf's chest.

_Got to time this perfectly... Come on... steady... careful aim... alright locked on target._

I grinned slightly evilly behind the helmet of the armor I was wearing and waited for Samus to strike and Ganondorf first.

*Samus' POV*

After getting to my feet I noticed that my hair had turned blood red.

_This is really going to get fun_.

I thought darkly as I glared at Ganondorf for a few moment before releasing a fully charged Twilight Missile at him.

In that instant I heard Link fire off a Plasma Arrow that hit Ganondorf at the same time as the missile I released.

The resulting impact sent the Corrupted Gerudo flying backwards and through the back wall.

"Ready, Ganondork, to face your worst nightmare." I said with an evil smile on my face.

I knew what was going to happen just as I drew the Sword of Power from it's scabbard as well as my Paralyzer.

"Time..." I said, my voice turning dark and evil sounding, "To DIE!" I said in a dark demonic sounding voice.

It was then that I knew that I had entered into this Twilight Master form.

I knew what to expect from the transformation just as the gems on my right wrist semi fused together forming a chain that embedded into the bracelet.

Glaring at Ganondorf I knew what to do so that I could defeat him.

One thing that I did not expect to happen was that Fused Shadow helmet to replace the Corona Dragalda.

I felt the weight of the thing on my head and instantly I was able to see every one of Ganondorf's weak points.

"TIME FOR THIS PARTY TO GET STARTED." I said grinning too dark for my liking.

I charged at the Gerudo after firing off one shot from the Paralyzer.

*Zelda's POV*

I saw a gauge form on the screen that monitored Samus' Vital signs.

The gauge was the color of Twilight and seemed to be flashing red just moments before it shot down to half full.

_What does this Gauge mean?_

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter... if you guys can figure out what the Gauge is for then you win a special prize.**

*Looks over at Samus as she stabs Ganondorf in the eye*

**Shadow Lordl: ***Winces* Oooo that's gotta hurt.

**Zelda:** I hope Samus does not push herself too hard.

**Raith: **She'll be fine.

**BlackXII: **Where was I just now?

**Tyson: **I... Don't know... but I don't want to go back there ever again. *Throws up*

**Link: **Come on... Come on... Get him into target zone... aaaaannnnd... NOW... *FIre's Plasma Arrow Gun*

**Dark Lord Link: ***With a black knight version of Link standing beside him* Kinda thought that Link and Samus could use some... Whoa... is that Samus?

...


	24. Battle with GANONDORF!

**Shadow Lordl: **Dark Lord, get your Black Knight and his army of Darkness out of here... as you can see Samus does not need any help.

**Dark Lord Link & Black Knight Link: **Awe come on...

**Dark Lord Link: **I was so wanting to see how well my Black Knight would do in battle against that Phazon Corrupted Ganondorf.

**BlackXII: **Well I can honestly say that Samus is powerful as it is but I would like to see what happens to her later on.

**Tyson: **OH I don't care what happens to her later on THIS IS INSANITY... I mean honestly have you even checked what her power level is at.

**BlackXII: **Hmm no I have not. *Pulls out DBZ scouter* ... WHAT THE... It's over 9,000... *Scouter breaks... Jaw drops*... ...*faints*

**Shadow Lordl: **Wow... she must be packing some serious power then.

**Link: ***runs through room with Master Sword drawn and stabs it into a dummy of Ganondorf.*

**Shadow Lordl: **Uh... Link... that's not the real Ganondorf... *point's towards the corrupted Gerudo. Link turns in the direction and takes off running again.* (Sigh) after this is over I am calling the Galactic Federation and the Hyrule Royalty and asking both of them if they are willing to work together.

**Congrats to _-_-_-_-_-_ for figuring out what the gauge was for. Good job, for that you will get a special place in the end notes.**

* * *

*Samus' POV*

I jumped back from the Corrupted Gerudo, pulling my sword out of his eye socket.

Wondering why he did not die from such a wound, a plasma arrow flew past my head and struck the Gerudo in the shoulder.

The thing only looked at us and laughed while drawing out his two enormous swords.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" he said with a sinister tone.

His grin and gaze could have melted even Ridley into a puddle of despair.

Gripping the Sword of Power and my Paralyzer tightly in my hands I chanced to look around.

I saw Link jump from where he was and walk up beside me with the Master Sword drawn.

From the way he moved I could tell that he was ready to draw some blood, or Phazon in this case.

*Link's POV*

Ganondorf was right in front of Samus and me, I just wanted to kill him for good so that Hyrule would be at peace again.

Glaring at the corrupted fiend I knew that I could not get hit with those swords of his due to the Phazon that coated them.

I ran a check of the armor I was wearing and found out that it could deflect ten percent over half the normal damage of Phazon.

_That's a good thing_ I thought as I began looking through the equipment and system matrix of the armor itself.

I then drew the Plasma Arrow gun up to level with the Gerudo's face and fired off five consecutive Plasma Arrows.

Samus ran in with her Paralyzer and that sword of hers both glowing with Twilight energy.

*Zelda's POV*

Samus' vital's suddenly spiked as did Link' for a moment.

I watched carefully as each of their Vital's flashed for an instant then went stable once more except for Samus'.

Hers was still a mix of dark blue and dark red I could not tell whether she was in danger or if she were perfectly alright.

Raith had decided to do a system check on their equipment and a map check to see where they were.

As I thought they were in the throne room where Ganondorf was at and their equipment was rather nominal as Raith said it was.

*Samus' POV*

I charged forwards towards the Gerudo and we began clashing swords just as Link joined in with his sword.

The clang of steel hitting steel echoed loudly through out the chamber but I had a few ace's up my sleeve.

Powering up a Twilight Disc I threw it at the Gerudo only to see him slash it in half.

I charged forward as he was distracted and lifted him into the air causing the bastard to be panicked for a brief instant.

Long enough for me to throw him through a wall and carve a good hole in his chest.

"YOU WANT TO SEE TRUE _POWER _HOW BOUT I SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER IS!" I yelled at the Phazon bleeding Gerudo.

I drew both the Paralyzer and the Sword of Power together and a bright flash of Twilight energy flashed from both of them.

As the light faded the Sword of Power and the Paralyzer were one weapon now.

"TIME TO SEE HOW YOU FARE AGAINST THE PARALYZER OF POWER!" I yelled once more just before the Gerudo got to his feet.

I fired off a fully charged Paralyzing shot at the Gerudo and Link charged forwards and slashed at his chest and face all in one massive slashing combo of his sword.

I grinned as I channeled Twilight Energy into the Paralyzer and the sword at the same time.

A moment later after Link got knocked back by the Gerudo I ran forwards and slashed at the fiend five times.

As I slashed at his chest and face I fired the Paralyzer and massive bursts of Twilight Energy was released and hit the Gerudo.

After the fifth shot the Gerudo was thrown backwards and staggered then he shouted

"I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

I smiled an evil smile as I saw the apparition of Dark Samus appear above his still standing body.

"YOU MAY NOT BE DONE WITH US BUT THAT THING IS DONE WITH YOU!" I said to the Gerudo just as he realized that he was being absorbed.

"NO YOU CAN'T I SAID THAT I WOULD SERVE YOU! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME! NNNOOOOOOOooooo..." he yelled and then his voice faded entirely.

*Deep in the Phazon lit darkness of Hyrule Castle*

"SO YOU'VE COME TO ME?" Said a dark and twisted voice, "WHY DON'T YOU JOIN ME AND TOGETHER WE CAN TAKE OVER THIS WRETCHED LAND."

The blue armored being threw it's head back for a moment in a gesture of laughing.

It's head snapped back to it's normal position and a rasping blood chilling dark voice came from the blue armored being.

"How bout I take control of you and with the combined power that I have gained I SHALL TAKE CONTROL OF THIS LAND."

With that the blue armored being jumped into the air and blasted the shadowed entity with a beam of Red Blue and Gold colored Phazon.

The blue armored being turned into a stream of Phazon as well and flowed into the Entities body and possessed it.

Bringing such a powerful entity to it's control Dark Samus was virtually unstoppable.

_Not unless that Wretched Good version of me regains her Power Suit. If I were to increase the defenses of this lair with my own power then those two will not be much of a problem for me._

_

* * *

_**Shadow Lordl: **DAMN Dark Samus spoke for the first time... and damn again Samus and Link are screwed...

**BlackXII:** Good chapter by the way who figured out what that gauge was for?

**Dark Lord Link: **Well it sure wasn't me.

**Tyson:** *Throws up again* Ugh Why do I keep finding the Rotten Fish... *throws up once more*

**Samus:** So what's going to happen now?

**Link: **If he says Road Trip I am stabbing myself.

**Shadow Lordl: **ROAD TRIP!

*Link stabs himself with the Master Sword. Samus Glares at me. Dark Lord Link throws a bottle that seems empty towards Links body.*

*A white mist flys up from the broken bottle and surrounds Link. Link stands back up*

**Link: **Not going to do that again... Why do I have a sudden craving for Brains?

**Shadow Lordl: **O_O Dark Lord Link what was in that bottle?

*Dark Lord Link vanishes in a cloud of smoke*


	25. PHAZOS RISING

**BlackXII:** Houston. We have a problem.

**Samus: **Who's this Houston guy?

**Shadow Lordl: **Uh Houston is the name a city where all reports of space travel are sent to.

**Link: **Huh I guess both Samus and I learned something just now.

**Dark Lord Link: **You didn't really learn much.

*Tyson flys through the window and crashes into just about everyone except for Me, Link and Samus.*

**Shadow Lordl: **Wow Tyson you really need to work on your landing.

**Tyson: ***Anime Spirals where his eyes should be*

**SHadow Lordl: **Huh Knocked out... wonder if the others are... *sees everyone with anime spirals where their eyes should be* well guess that answers that. So Link Samus... looks like we are the only ones here for this. Care to do the disclaimers?

**Link and Samus: **Shadow Lordl does not own anything of the Metroid and Zelda franchise those belong to Nintendo respectively.

**Shadow Lordl: **Alright now I can get to the chapter.

* * *

*Link's POV*

As Samus and I were making our way out of the corrupted Hyrule Castle I noticed that her right hand flashed a gold color.

Wondering why I noticed that the symbol on the back was the triorce and the top one was lit up glowing in two parts.

_It must be fragmented some how._

A slight fear began to rise with in me and I did not like it at all.

Moments later we found ourselves facing a black sky with red clouds.

I did not like the way the clouds looked and I was wondering if Samus had picked up on it any at all.

Looking in her direction I noticed that she was just looking at the sky casually as if nothing were wrong.

_Things like this must be typical routine for her._

I shook my head and was about to start walking when Samus stuck her arm out and stopped me.

Curious I looked at her when suddenly the ground began to shake violently.

_What's going on here?_

I reached out to grab Samus' arm so that I could keep my balance a little better when suddenly the ground began to crumble in front of us.

*Samus' POV*

Link was staring at the hole as if it were by some horrifying incident that it would end up devouring the whole land.

I looked at the hole in the ground and noticed the glowing blue of Phazon.

_Too much glow for a small amount which means..._

"Dark Samus." I said aloud just as a creature rose above the ground from the hole.

The creature looked to be a horrifying combination of several creatures that I had faced in the past.

_Emporer Ing, Ganondorf, Dark Samus, Ridley, Thardus, and several others..._

"Link... We may be in for one massive battle here. You ready for a true warriors test?" I said only to see Link nod his head.

Grinning I had known that he would help out.

I powered up the Twilight Beam and was aiming at the creature when suddenly the creature roared in pain for some reason.

I looked around and saw that Link had fired off a Plasma Arrow right at the creatures exposed arm.

Thinking I began to realize that I would have to deal some heavy damage to the thing.

Drawing the Sword Of Power and my Paralyzer I suddenly had the feeling that I was about to be hit from behind.

Turning I saw a vast tentacle slam into my chest sending me rolling to the ground.

I looked up and saw the same happen to Link only he was knocked into the air and was being knocked around like one of the Galactic Federations Gun range training drones.

_And those got knocked around a lot_.

Getting to my feet I noticed that the sword and my Paralyzer were both a good distance away from where I was standing.

_Heh... Oh well... Guess I have to use good old skill to beat this thing._

I looked at the two bracelets on my arms and nodded before saying, "Good old skill."

I held my arm out aiming for the same spot Link had hit earlier and released a massive amount of Twilight Energy.

The energy connected and exploded causing the creature to stop knocking Link around in the air and turn it's attention towards me.

"That's right tiny come to me..." I said as I powered up another mass amount of Twilight Energy, which I had lovingly called Twilight Missile.

A moment later the Creature was hovering over me and was about to clamp it's jaws around me but I released the energy that I had built up into the creatures mouth.

The creature released a savage roar and lashed out with it's claws and tentacles.

I found myself on the ground again and seemed to be hearing the sound of what would have been my Suit's Low Energy alarm ringing in my ears.

I got to my feet and looked towards Link and scanned him and horrifyingly noticed that his health was dangerously low as well.

_Ok some how we have got to get out of here and not get hurt again or else that's the end of us... and this planet._

I got to my feet and began running towards Link's body.

A tentacle flew towards me and I jumped over it and rolled under another one.

A few minutes of dodging tentacles I was having to dodge Claws and fangs as well as spikes in the ground.

While trying to reach Link's body I kept firing off Twilight Missiles at the creatures face and body.

With in an instant what i had expected to happen happened.

I jumped, rolled, dodged, blocked, and countered several attacks that would have certainly killed me.

Jumping and rolling under the last of the Destructive attack I reached Link's out cold body and noticed that the Sword of Power and my Paralyzer were close by.

_They must have gotten knocked over here by the creature._

I grabbed both the sword and the Paralyzer as well as Link's Weapons.

Getting to my feet with Link hanging from my left shoulder was rather difficult but I had managed it.

I looked at the creature one more time before saying something that I knew would not seem like me at all.

"Next time we meet. It will be you who runs and I who hunts." After saying that Twilight Particles swirled around Link and me.

*Zelda's POV*

The systems that identified Link and Samus' health were both flashing red and a slight alarm was going off on both of them.

_OH this can't be good... Come on Samus be safe... Link you better be alive._

I was worrying more than I had ever done now than any other time.

It was during this time that I saw a swirl of black square particles appear and a woman with Red and Blond stripped hair appear with someone wearing forest green armor.

_Who... _

"Zelda have you got any potions around here?" the woman with the red and blond stripped hair said.

I recognized the voice and said "Yes, Samus, there should be a few near Raith."

I watched as Samus carried the armored person over to where Raith was sitting and laid them on the ground and began going through the several Supply boxes.

A minute later she seemed to have found what she was looking for.

I was not paying attention to what she was doing I was paying attention to one of the screens that had a full report of the planet on it.

_What could this mean._

^Planet scan: Planet is corrupted with 25% Phazon... A Phazon beast is making it's way to Hyrule Castle from the outer depths of space_. _Dark Samus is now stronger and much more powerful than Samus at this current time. All other evil creatures cower in fear of this greater evil and hide with in their make shift fortresses and caves. The four Guardian spirits have fled their original location and are now located around the Temple of Time.

Safe Area's: Temple of Time.

Dangerous Areas: most everywhere.

Danger level: stage ten code red...

Destroy target at all cost.^

I looked over the planetary report and was wondering what was going on.

Hearing a slight sound behind me I turned and saw that Samus was standing there with a distressed look on her Twili colored face.

"This is not good... a Stage ten, Code Red danger level... and destroy target at all cost... Really not good... Something that dangerous and powerful would be able to destroy a planet with in seconds." She said in mix of horror, disbelief, and intrigue.

Looking to where the armored person was laying and noticed that it was Link laying on the ground with quite a few bruises and injuries.

_I hope he heals soon._

A moment later Samus shook her head after running some kind of program on the computers.

"Not good at all..." she said in defeat.

I placed my right hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

"Why do you say not good?" I asked Samus.

I then looked at the computer screen and saw that she was running a scenario program.

Each time the scenario changed it would usually show her and Link both being killed by a horrifying creature.

I shivered at the sight of the creature before the scenario changed again and showed Samus and Link defeating the creature but only by a hair.

The scenario program kept running and displaying countless scenario's that kept ending with Samus and Link's deaths.

I looked at the now discouraged Bounty Hunter and saw that she was afraid for some reason.

_That's not like Samus at all. She's usually confident and more composed than most people I know._

I did not realize it but I was more worried about Samus than I was anyone else.

*Samus' POV*

Zelda was worrying about me more than anyone else and I could tell.

I knew why she was worrying, Because of the battle scenario program that I had running kept showing me and Link dying in the battle.

I was discouraged and felt defeated when suddenly a voice echoed in my mind.

_"So the great Bounty Hunter Samus Aran has been defeated once and for all... Hah I should have known. You are WEAK now... You are no longer powerful... instead you cower in fear of death and despair how pitiful."_

I was suddenly enraged but it subsided with in an instant.

_What's wrong with me... Usually when I face such odds as this I still keep going and I keep fighting. Why do I feel so... Vulnerable... right now?"_

That question was rushing through my mind for the longest time and I lost track of time for who knows how long.

Looking around the camp site I noticed that the place was not quite crowded but clustered with a lot of people.

Most of them were citizens of Castle Town and soldiers the others were fleeing villagers who ran from their destroyed homes.

_And yet I can't do anything about it._

I shook my head in despair again and muttered.

"Some Bounty Hunter I am."

I felt someone lay their hand on my should and I looked behind me and noticed Link standing behind me.

He suddenly seemed to be a bit taller and stronger all of a sudden.

I did not know what was going on but the next thing I knew I was asleep and at peace.

* * *

**Shadow Lordl: **Alright got that one done... what will happen next... hmmm I am thinking of using a time lapse of a year or two in the next chapter. what do you guys think? use the Time Lapse... anyways read review and hope you enjoyed... SILDRA VOREMA!


	26. Two years of hiding

(A harp is heard playing)

(A flowing cheerful song can be heard)

(Computer systems can be heard operating in the distance)

(The sound of water flowing near by can be heard above all else)

*Zelda's POV*

It's been two years since we the citizens of Hyrule had to take shelter near the ruins of the Temple of Time.

Samus has been moderately depress and happy as well.

Last year I had married both her and Link and now they live together.

_As they would have done either way._

Some of the other citizens of the land are getting closer to each other or trying to tear each others throats out.

Samus has broken up fifteen fights and ended twelve not by killing the other person no, but by knocking them out.

I can tell that Samus is getting tired of hiding here and I know that Link is getting aggravated too.

Admittedly I am starting to get aggravated myself.

"This is my kingdom and these are my people." I said aloud as I was writing in my journal, as I did every night.

*Samus' POV*

I was getting tired of hiding in these ruins and was starting to pick fights with the soldiers, Raith and Link.

After the fifth telling to the Ordon Children of his journey with Midna I was starting to get curious about the Poe Souls that he had collected.

I got up and walked into the ruins and started looking around using the wisdom gem to identify the writings that were on the walls and columns.

A few hours of reading and learning I found something interesting.

^Ancient Hylian language deciphered: The Poe Souls... The life force of the Spirit creatures known as Poe's. These undead ghosts tend to live in dungeons, ruins, graveyards, and many other places. The Poe Souls can be used for many things but the one thing that they are used for is high level alchemy and magics. if one were to collect enough of these they would be able to create another Triforce if they so chose. The full power of these things is yet to be known but many believe that they could bring about the destruction of the planet.^

"Well that's useful." I said after reading the information on the ruin walls.

I walked back to the camp only to run into Link and Zelda.

"Oh sorry guys... I was just learning something down here." I said and it came out sounding pathetic.

_Not like me at all._

I waited for a moment then said "Link do you still have all of those Poe Souls you collected on your journey?" I asked Link.

He was stunned for a moment then said "Yeah I do. Why do you ask?"

I gave him a devilish smile and answered, "I think that I have a way of giving us an all out fighting chance against that Phazos thing..."

I knew I had just piqued their interest just now with what I had said but I started walking deeper into the ruins to where an ancient pedestal was.

In the center of the pedestal was a small slot where a sword could go.

I had found out some time ago that this area was where the Master Sword was at.

Looking around I found a stone slab that seemed to have fell off from the pedestal.

Picking it up I looked at it and nodded at the diameter and everything.

"Perfect." I said as I placed the thing on the ground and carved the Chozo Symbol and the Chozo Glyph into the stone.

A moment later I had Zelda carve the triforce into the stone slab as well.

In time I looked at the stone and nodded approval.

"Alright Link place the Poe Souls in the center of the symbol ok." I said to Link.

Link took the pouch holding the Poe Souls and placed it in the center of the symbol.

A bright flash of light flared out and suddenly there were only three large Poe Souls remaining.

"Now for the finale parts to this... Link your Master Sword and Hylian Shield... Zelda the three magic items you have. As for me..." I said all this and waited for them to place their respective items on the stone slab and the symbol.

I then placed the Sword of Power on the stone slab along with my Paralyzer and the two bracelets that were given to me by the goddesses.

I also placed the Fused Shadow Helmet on the stone slab as well.

With in an instant there was a brighter flash of light followed by yet another and another and then the whole area was filled by a bright blinding light.

Suddenly the light turned to the color of Twilight and flashed again.

Then it turned a Golden color and glowed like that for a while before the bright white light and the Depressing Twilight colors merged into the gold.

A moment later the fused light faded and floating in the air were three orbs that were glowing with the triade of light.

_Now I just hope that my hunch was right_.

I reached out towards the one closest to me but it flew towards Zelda and the second closest went to Link the third one flew towards me.

"What's supposed to happen now Samus?" Zelda asked.

A second past and I was about to respond when suddenly I saw the glow of the Chozo symbol that was on the chest of my Zero Suit.

With in an instant I was encased in my Power Suit but I knew that it was WAY different now than it was before.

"This is what's supposed to happen." I said looking over my Power Suit.

With in an instant nearly the same happened to Link and Zelda.

"So Samus... These Power Suits are they supposed to grant us some really powerful abilities?" Link asked me.

Clearing the blue green tint from my visor I smiled and aimed for a remote wall and fired the Twilight Beam.

"Oh yes indeed... These will give us more than a simple fighting chance against that thing out there." I said thrusting my left arm in some random direction.

Link grinned as he clutched the sword at his side and realized that it was different than the Master Sword.

"Wounder what I should call this sword." he asked himself.

I looked at it then looked through the system data banks of my new Power Suit and noticed that I had several new abilities gained.

Twilight Suit, Varia Suit, Twilight Beam, Master Beam, Twilight Missile, Stun Beam, Charge Beam, Plasma Beam, Psychic Field, Morph Ball, Boost ball, and several others that I never knew were there.

I switched to the Master Beam, fired it and watched as a beam of blue white energy flew through the air and strike a wall only to be absorbed into it.

"Nice... Oh and Link the name of your sword well... you name it your self ok... name it Phazos Slayer... that is if we do kill that thing." I said looking at Link.

Link's Power Suit was forest green just like his tunic but it also had a blue tint to it Zelda's was the colors of her Royalty.

White, Purple, Blue, and green.

With in an instant she formed a barrier around herself that sent gout's of fire swirling around her.

At her side I recognized what would have seemed to be my Paralyzer but I knew that it wasn't.

The original Paralyzer was pressed against my side but not in an uncomfortable manner.

Link looked up from his suit as did Zelda and myself.

He removed the helmet of his and held the hand with the symbol of the Triforce on it out and said, "Courage."

Zelda removed her helmet and held her Triforce marked hand out and said, "Wisdom."

I felt that I should do the same and did, removed my helmet and held my triforce marked hand out and said, "Power."

At the same time all three of us said, "When all three pieces come together in unity great things will happen. Let the holders go forth and bring about a time of peace."

All of a sudden all three of us were glowing some how then I heard a voice in my head.

_"Consider this a gift from us to you three."_

I put my helmet back on and noticed that my energy meter went clear off the screen of my Visor as did the number of Missiles I had along with Power Bombs and countless other things.

I was shocked at the generous gift from the Goddesses when suddenly an indicator appeared on my Visor...

^Weapon Damage increased by 25%... Damage Augment Generator active... Consecutive successful hits increases the Damage percentage... WARNING: if you get hit then you have to start over from 0% .^

"Well that can be useful." I said about the new weapon augment I had just gotten.

_Especially with the creature we are going to be fighting._

*Link's POV*

ON the Visor of my Suit I got an indicator that said that my health would regenerate over a period of time it also stated that I would gain a damage augment as well.

_Now this is useful... wish I had something like this on my journey... heh heh heh... Ganondorf would have fell into his grave right there in the throne room._

I grinned and kept thinking to myself.

*Zelda's POV*

ON the visor of my Suit I got an indicator that stated that I would gain a Damage boost and that my health would regenerate over time and I also got one that stated that I would gain extra knowledge on things that I looked at.

_Now this is good... If anyone tries to give me trouble I will show them trouble._

I started laughing at the thought of me beating down a typical highwayman trying to kidnap me and holding me for ransom.

* * *

**Shadow Lordl: **ALright... we just found out that 2 FREAKIN' YEARS have passed and this Phazos creature has taken over most all of Hyrule. Every citizen has taken shelter in the magical boundaries of the Temple of Time Ruins... Also Samus and Link are MARRIED NOW O_O wow... did any of you see that coming? anyways... and we also see that all three- Link, Samus, and Zelda- got a Power Suit of sorts. Samus just got Twilight Augmented version of her original one back... Now you all know what to do right? click that Review button... and leave a review please...


	27. Power Suit's

*Samus' POV*

I had Link and Zelda deactivate their Power Suits while I did the same.

Once done I noticed that they had a marking on their clothing.

I did not recognize the symbols but for the two years that I had spent here I had picked up on a few things.

I had learned much about their ancient legends that seem to extend far back into the past.

I also learned how to read the ancient language and speak it fluently as well as learn a few new tricks of my own.

Looking at the symbols I realized that the meaning of each was what each Triforce piece meant.

On Link's tunic was the symbol of Courage, on Zelda's clothing was the symbol of Wisdom.

I knew that on mine was the Chozo Symbol and the Symbol of Power and Twilight.

_Huh three Symbols and I hold them. Wonder what kind of power I got with this?..._

As I was thinking I was brought out of my thoughts by Link saying something.

"What did you say Link?" I asked

"What I said, Samus, is that we could take that Phazos thing down now if we wanted to." He repeated.

I smiled and said, "Indeed we could, however; you two need to learn the full extent of your Power Suit's... we can each pitch in and throw in something to add to the uniqueness of the battle field. my contribution will be terrains that I am more used to and more suited to be traversing as for Link his will be primarily dungeons of many types, Zelda yours ... well I am not sure what yours would be but most likely it will be the pure beauty of your land." I looked at both of them with the plans of the training battle field already being drawn up.

They nodded and we walked out of the Ruined Temple of Time and to my cluster of computer systems, I had built quite a few more with what little material was available to me but that was all that I needed to build these other computers.

Looking at the screens I started typing on one and the basic layout of the terrain showed up with quite a few hundred caves to be entered.

Along with the caves were dungeons and ruins as well as a minor mountainous badlands area that suited Link perfectly.

Then there were perfectly green grass fields, plains, hills, and many other things of beauty.

Satisfied that the battle field was perfectly designed at a basic level i began to add in each of the area's respective challenges.

In half the caves were going to be conduit's, pipe's, and several ultra heated rooms.

The above ground terrain was natural and normal where as the under ground was more twisted to the styles of mine and Link's most common area.

_Perfect now we just need to add more detail, dangers, and perilous creatures to the whole thing... AAAANNNDDD... _

"Perfect." I said aloud as the rest of the battle field plan came together. "Now all that needs to be done is to build it... which will be the hard part..."

I was dismayed for an instant when suddenly the runes on the Temple of Time began to glow.

Everyone watched as the stones began to rise into the air and form a circular aperture off to the right of the entrance.

A few seconds later more stones were floating around the circular apparatus and being added to the thing by the second.

_Wonder what this thing is going to be?_

I thought to myself.

*Link's POV*

I watched as the stones fused together and floated together and everything in between till at last it all stopped, forming some kind of portal.

"This is interesting." I said aloud without realizing it till I saw Samus smile at me.

I knew that she was wanting to step through the portal to see where it would take her and I had to admit I was wanting to jump through it as well.

"Let's go." Samus said as she took off running towards the portal.

I followed close behind and stopped right behind her and noticed several runic writings of the ancient Hylian language and I also saw a few of what Samus called Chozo writing.

_Well if there is this combination of writing then this portal has to take us to a dangerous place... _

I grinned with a single thought in my mind.

_PERFECT!_

Stepping forward I watched as Samus examined the portal then she jumped through it.

I looked around in slight fear then jumped through the portal after her with Zelda giving Raith orders to keep everyone in civilized order before she jumped through as well.

As I emerged on the other side of the Portal I saw Samus looking out across a vast land scape that was darkened by clouds that seemed like they should be in a storm.

* * *

**Shadow lordl: **Well after so much time without my internet working right I have finally gotten this chapter finished and now ready to post it...sorry for any inconvenience and delays but anyways next chapter we will see the training of Link and Zelda with their newly acquired Power Suit's... Enjoy...


	28. Samus's Trial of Power Pt1

*Samus' POV*

I was looking at the land scape and activated my Power Suit to check the map of the area on my visor.

_So far everything looks to be in proper proportions... so far_

I turned back to Link and Zelda and told them to put their Power Suits on, which they did without really hesitating.

"Alright from here on we will be learning what abilities our Respective Power Suit's have and we will learn what types of upgrades that they will gain over time... We will also learn whether or not they have special abilities... Like mine has the ability to absorb energy spheres and other items to replenish weaponry, energy, and other such equipment."

I then ran a full System diagnostic check and a few other system scans that would tell me what items I have what new abilities I got, basically the the usual systems check routine that I went through with my Power Suit.

I had Link and Zelda run a system check on their Power Suit's as well so that they could see what theirs had and were capable of.

Mine had given me a list of all my upgrades and new found abilities.

It also told me what my current status was.

_^Twilit Samus Aran: Famed Bounty Hunter of the Galactic Federation. Having been infused with the spirit of the Twilight Princess, Midna, she has grown stronger and much more powerful with her new found Twilight abilities.^_

_Well nice to know that my suit still recognizes my DNA code._

I looked through the list of upgrades first to see what all I had now.

I noticed that several of them I recognized and others were quite new and were most likely to be very powerful.

_Now this is going to be really fun and interesting._

I looked around the terrain and saw a metal fortress up ahead, to the right hidden amongst a forest was a cave, and to the left was something like an ordinary castle.

_So we got a trial to test our new abilities. Just what I needed._

I started towards the metal fortress ahead just seconds before I noticed that Link was heading for the cave within the forest while Zelda had already started for the castle.

"YOUR TEST IS TO OBTAIN THREE ITEMS OF GREAT IMPORTANCE TO THE TRIFORCE. The fire of POWER lies with in the fortress. The water's of wisdom reside within the castle. The Stone of Courage rests with in the forest cave." three voices spoke in unison "Bring all three to us and we shall grant you an ULTIMATE ability."

Suddenly a map of the area appeared on the visor of my helmet and I saw a single area flash for a moment.

I nodded as I memorized the location of the area and I began heading for the Metal fortress again.

*Few hours later*

I had reached the entrance to the Metal Fortress only to shoot a Power Door open and go down an elevator into the depths of some unusual caverns.

_Alright now THIS is more my style. _

With a grin I began running through the mechanics of the Arm Cannon till the elevator stopped.

I got off the elevator only for it to shut down.

_Huh ... great just what I needed an elevator to shut down and stop working on me... oh well guess that is so I won't think of turning back I guess..._

I continued on into the first room of the place and was faced with the familiar looks of the Chozo Ruins from Planet Zebes and from Tallon IV.

"How... How did these get here... Zebes was destroyed... Tallon IV not really destroyed but turned to a wasteland due to Phazon."

_What's going on here._ I began to wonder

Continuing on through the caverns I began to enter into an ultra heated chamber.

_Well this brings back memories. May as well see what I can do as far as unintentional destruction goes._

I jumped up to a ledge and jumped across a lava flow and made my way to the other side of the room where I shot the door and entered thee next area.

In the next room I took a few steps when four jets of flames shot out from both ceiling and walls.

Jumping back I waited for the flames to die down before making my way into the main part of the next chamber.

Looking around I noticed a Grapple spot on the far wall along with five or six others.

Just as I jumped to the center platform something hit me in the side and knocked me to the ground.

I got up, turned to see what attacked me and saw that it was a fire serpent.

_Just like the ones in Magmoor caverns on Tallon IV._

I fired at the creatures head and killed it with five missiles.

In the next chamber I was greeted with the most dreaded of puzzles.

In the center of this room were twelve statues.

The first one looked like some twisted version of Kraid.

The next was a distorted rendition of Phantoon and Chykka.

The third looked to be something strange.

Looking at the statues I suddenly felt light headed when suddenly I recognized all of the creatures that were depicted as statues in the room.

"Meta Kraidus, Fear Gazer, Gandragoon..." I began naming them off and was overwhelmed by the shear knowledge that I had just gotten.

The only one that remained the same was in the center of the entire group of statues.

"RIDLEY." I said with acid. "I have to deal with some version of that bastard."

_One of these days I will exact my revenge on the entire Space Pirate race for destroying my home world and killing my parents._

I turned to leave the room when suddenly the Meta Kraidus statue began to shake and fragments of it began to fall off.

"Oh great... just great... A boss chain... Fun!" I said sarcastically

I raised my arm cannon to fire at the creature that was breaking free of the stone that encased it.

* * *

**Dark Lord Link: **Hey Shadow what kept you so long in writing this?

**Black XII: **Yeah what kept ya?

**Samus:** I've been waiting for you to get back just so I can hug you for having me and Link married :).

*Samus hugs me and nearly breaks my ribs in the process then Link joins in and I collapse to the ground.*

**Shadow Lordl: ***Getting back up and catching his breath* Well what took me so long is a bad case of Epic game and writers block.

**Link: **Oh so that's what happened.

**Phazos: **Ugh I'm bored when are you going to send those three weakling to me so I can kill them.

**Shadow Lordl: **Not yet... they have to go through this whole trial thing before they start coming after you.

**Zelda:** It's good to see you back Shadow... I would like to state one thing though. The Triforce of Wisdom only grants me Great wisdom not intelligence. Even I had to study several books just to learn all that I know now.

**Link: **O_O.

**Samus: **...

**Everyone else: **O_O ... O_O ... O_O ... X_X ... X_X

**Shadow Lordl: ***holding a blood red axe.* What... They really weren't surprised by the knowledge that Zelda stated so i made them be surprised... and well they're not dead ... just... uh ... out cold that's it... they're out cold at the moment... they'll be fine in two hours... *Low toned voice* I hope.

Anyways Review if you would please...


	29. Link's Trial of Courage Pt1

**Ok people just so you know the Zora princess, Ruto, from OOT will appear in this chapter ok... and just so you know yet again they are inside of a portal and if the goddesses want Ruto to appear then she will so don't flame or give me any tribunal for doing something like this ok...**

* * *

*Link's POV*

I had ran into a cave deep with in a forest and was instantly trapped there.

(Earlier)

I watched as Samus ran toward some sort of metal fortress while Zelda was looking at an extravagant castle.

I looked towards the east and saw a vast forest that had a small mountain in the center of it.

Smiling I ran towards the forest wearing the Power Suit I had.

Drawing the Master Sword I ran deep into the forest.

A few minutes later I was inside a cave looking around at the cavern inside when a boulder fell against the entrance blocking my way out.

At first I tried to blow it up using bombs but to no avail, then I used my Plasma Arrow Gun which the arrow exploded on contact but the boulder was not affected.

I even tried pushing it and picking it up but wound up causing the Power Suit to reach it's lift limits.

"Great... _NOW _how will I be able to get potions and such to restore my own health." I said slightly irritated.

Turning back to the cavern of the cave I walked in further only to recognize quite a few parts of the architecture of the cave.

_Just like the first dungeon I entered._

I smiled and walked further in when the visor of the Power Suit indicated that I was near something dangerous.

Looking around I did not see anything till I looked down the lattice covered hole that I was standing over.

Down below was a vast pool of lava with a few platforms of stone moving around on top of the lava.

"Heh heh... Just like I enjoy. Pure irritating and annoying dungeons that force you to think on lines of survival." I said just before walking over to a cliff and climbing up some vines to a door higher up on the other side of the room.

In the next room there was a Stalfos and a few Keese.

Looking around I drew the Plasma Arrow gun and aimed at the Stalfos first and fired one arrow at the giant skeleton.

The arrow exploded upon impact and killed the Stalfos, but now I had to deal with the Keese flying in the air.

_This will take a few well aimed shots and some patience._

I took careful aim towards the ceiling of the room and targeted one and fired off a shot that made contact, the next three went down with in a few seconds.

"Heh at least I retained that form of accuracy." I said with slight delight.

After killing everything off a chest appeared in the center of the room.

Walking over to the chest I opened it to get some form of Map for this dungeon.

"At least I won't end up lost in this place." I said after getting the map, which I should not have said.

After going through the next door I started heading straight then right then left and found myself in another room entirely.

A few attempts to get through this area proved slightly futile as I wound up back at the same location as before.

"... I Jinxed myself... Right after getting the map for this place I state 'At least I won't end up lost in this place.' NOW look I'm lost and have no idea which direction to go in." I said irritated and sarcastically.

A few minutes later my Power Suit began to pick up on some kind of music in the distance.

It sounded familiar only it had another tune behind it that sounded like it belonged in either Zora Domain or Lake Hylia.

_If I follow that sound then..._ I began thinking as I subconsciously began to follow the music.

A few hours passed and from the large room that I had started from in this maze I went right, left, right, left, straight, left, right and I found myself in a large chamber that looked like the ancient remains of a vast forest.

After going through the door I found myself in a chamber of water and rocks with a single being standing on a small island in the center of the water.

Looking closer at the being I noticed that it was a Zora.

_What the heck is a Zora doing here._ I thought while looking at the being.

Suddenly I heard the Zora start crying and a female voice echo around the chamber.

"Where has he gone. He left me here alone... I feel... scared." the Zora then fell to the ground on the small island where a small blue object was laying on the ground in front of her.

_What's going on here? _I thought to myself.

Trying to figure out a way to put the Zora Armor on I jumped into the water when my Power Suit flashed and I began moving faster through the water.

I reached the small Island and got out of the water and deactivated my Power Suit when suddenly realization flew across my face.

Just before the Zora looked at me I knew who it was.

"RUTO!" I said in shocked surprise.

The Zora Princess stopped crying and looked up from the ground towards me.

Suddenly she smiled and leaped at me knocking me to the ground.

She then began crying again only with a happy tone to her voice.

"Oh Link, I knew you'd come back for me. I knew you loved me back..." she said and was still talking.

I was on the ground trying to breath when suddenly the small blue object on the ground floated into the air and dissolved into small sparkling particles.

_How interesting._

I should not have thought because that was when Ruto tried to kiss me.

I managed to avoid the kiss, reactivate my Power Suit and started to swim through the water.

Upon reaching the other side I climbed out of the water and started for the door with the love crazed Zora following close behind.

The small sparkling particles that were in the air floated towards me and surround me.

Slowly the particles vanished and a message appeared on the visor of my suit that read...

^New upgrade acquired: A Mysterious Force blocks the name of this upgrade: This mysterious upgrade has the ability to control time to an extent. It also has other mystical abilities as well.^

I shook my head and opened the next door to leave the water chamber and found out that the Zora Princess was following me.

_Not good. Not Good. NOT GOOD!... If Samus finds out about this then either I am screwed or else this psycho is going to be the new special for tonight... Fried Zora. I do not want that to happen._ I kept running through each of the rooms.

As I ran I wound up crashing through a wall and into what appeared to be the Boss Chamber of the whole place.

Ruto flew through the hole in the wall and wound up landing on a platform that sunk into the ground but then that same platform rose up from the ground to reveal some sort of fused beast.

It looked like a fusion of all the bosses I had faced through out my journey with Midna.

I went through a list of all the bosses I had face during my journey with Midna.

"Alright I think I got this down. Now come on big ugly bring your face to my sword." I said with a malicious voice.

The creature's neck stretched out like a vine on a plant and the head lunged at me.

I fired the Plasma Arrow gun at it's face to make quick work of it.

It's next form the surrounding ground fell into a pit of lava while the creature started moving around like Fyrus did.

"Alright so I got to hit the jewel in it's head then grab the chain and pull on it to drop this thing to the ground so I can actually hurt it... Alright sounds easy enough." I said looking at the creature.

I aimed at the jewel in the creatures head only for the creature to grab the Plasma Arrow and throw it back at me as if it were nothing.

The arrow hit me and knocked me to the ground and I lost three Hearts worth of health.

"Arg this things is stronger than it seems." I said as I got to my feet. "Guess I'll have to come up with a way to hurt it without getting hurt myself."

Quite a few hours passed and all the bosses that I had faced through out my journey with Midna were defeated.

I started walking towards the other side of the now ruined chamber when suddenly the floor was shot up through a hole in the ceiling of the chamber.

I was now standing on a platform in that was suspended in the air by some unknown force.

Looking around I did not see anything out of the ordinary when suddenly the platform was surrounded by Lava. the center was obstructed by a geyser of water and all around were many other obstacles to get in the way.

Everything stayed that way for a few moments then it all turned black.

From the black lava came a Goron arm, the water produced a Zora arm with a single fin, the ground formed a vine like body, the head of the creature was like that of Blizzeta, the arms and leg together numbered as eight total limbs.

The creature was bigger and taller than I was by more than a few inches... more like three Towers atop each other bigger.

My eyes went wide for a moment then a grin came to my face.

"Been a while since I've had a good challenging battle." I said anxiously.

Drawing the Master Sword back from it's sheath along with my shield I kept my eye on the creature and waited for it to make a move to attack.

Just seconds before the creature made a move to attack something appeared on the visor of the Power Suit I was wearing.

^Analysis complete: Creature unknown. This fiend seems to be weakened by certain types of sound and weapons. Music becomes the weapon^

"The heck? Music becomes the weapon... hows that supposed to help any?" I said curiously.

Just as I said that though the creature charged at me and knocked me to the ground.

I got back up and looked through the list of items I had and found that one of the items was some kind of musical instrument.

As I looked at the item I began to hear something that sounded like music.

It sounded very soothing to listen to when suddenly it changed and began to sound eerie.

After a short period of time the creature was stunned somehow.

I drew the Master Sword at my side and charged at the creature and slashed it's Goron arm off.

It roared in pain for a bit then picked me up off the ground with the Zora arm.

Taking a chance I fired a Plasma Arrow into the creature's body which in turn caused it to drop me to the ground.

It staggered back a few steps and nearly staggered into the lava.

I ran towards the creature once more but wound up getting tied up in the vines that suddenly formed on the ground.

I fell face first to the stone floor of the platform and at that moment I could hear Midna's sarcastic voice saying "Nice job keeping your balance Link."

I got to my feet, shook my head, and started burning the vines with some variation of my Lantern along with the Plasma Arrows.

The Creature glared at me and flung one of the vines at me and wrapped me in it.

It then commenced to spinning me around in the air and throwing me to the ground in random locations on the platform.

After it released me I got back up and heard the sound of my health being low.

_Great I got to end this fast. That or else figure out a way to use one of my Red Potion's._

I reached into a small compartment on the suit and found a small metal capsule that was red in color.

_Must be some version of a red potion for this thing._

I placed the capsule into a cylindrical slot on the chest of the suit and felt myself feel rejuvenated_._

Turning back to the fight I saw that the creature was now pulling a giant chunk of ice from the water geyser in the center of the platform_._

"Alright that's the way you want to fight. So be it." I said as I drew the Gale Boomerang.

The creature saw the boomerang just before it got hit and dropped the chunk of Ice.

I ran forward and slashed at the creature relentlessly for quite a while till it knocked me back a few feet.

I charged at the creature once again and slashed at it with the Master Sword.

It staggered backwards and into the lava that surrounded the platform.

I sheathed the Master Sword just as the platform slammed back into place on the ground.

I began walking towards the exit when laughter filled the room, and not the good kind of laughter either.

Looking around I began trying to figure out where the sound was coming from when suddenly a being that looked like me landed in front of me.

This being however looked like a dark version of me and had strange covering it's clothing.

* * *

**Shadow Lordl: **Hmmm can anyone guess who this being is that is facing Link... I will say this tho it is not Dark Link ok...

**Black XII: **Is it...

**Shadow Lordl: **No spoilers... guess it in a review... same goes for you too Dark Lord Link.

**Dark lord Link: **...

**Ok guys this is a long chapter... next chapter MAY go into explanation of the battle that is about to begin but then again we have yet to see what Zelda is going through... now if you guess the answer to the following questions congrats...**

**What was the instrument that Link obtained?**

**Who is this Dark version of Link who is not Dark Link?  
**


	30. Zelda's Trial of Wisdom

**WARNING: before you read this is Zelda's Trial of Wisdom... so just know that it is no fighting at all and just simple issue of going through a cursed castle to get to the throne room where they... oops I should stop talking before i tell you about the Creature that is in there... Burn it all I just did... but I did not tell you that he was a... *SMACK* (Falls to the ground)**

**Mysterious person: Sorry everyone I had to knock him out before he revealed too much about this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Zelda's Trial of Wisdom**

*Zelda's POV*

I walked in through the large doors of the castle and suddenly felt an evil aura flow around me but it did not touch me at all.

"What manner of curse could have done this?" I asked myself.

"Through Wisdom one will know the right choices to make. through foolishness lies DEATH!" A voice echoed around the room with an eerie form of music following it.

I began walking through the pitch black halls of the castle and began to feel that it was cursed.

I began to look around myself when suddenly the triforce mark began to glow and light up a path.

Following the glowing corridors I found myself in a vast throne room where a skeleton was sitting on the throne.

Looking around I also saw another person in the room only this person was female and looked to be about 6'9" or so.

The woman turned towards the skeleton on the throne and said, "My name is Impa and you are nothing more than a bag of useless bones. Besides a true ruler has arrived and will use her wisdom to make this place a better place than you could ever hope to see."

I shocked by the woman's proclamation but the Skeleton only laughed slightly then said, "I care not for this realm... it is merely a test that the Goddesses have placed here for each of their chosen holders... I am simply here to ensure that Wisdom is used properly."

Just then a pit appeared in front of me.

I looked down it and saw spikes at the bottom.

_Not jumping in that._ I thought to myself and stepped around the pit only to be stopped by a wall of fire. _Hmm a way around..._

Looking I saw a pattern to the wall of fire and at intervals it would weaken badly in certain area's.

_Alright hope this works._

I wait for one flame to weaken to the point that it was harmless and I jumped through the flames without any harm.

Just as I began walking towards the throne again a blade trap flew across the floor.

_How is this supposed to be a part of a test of Wisdom... Those things are... wait... I know how to counter this._ I walked forward till the blade trap was near me and I used Din's Fire and melted it.

Walking forward I was confronted by something else but wound up getting passed it as well.

A few minutes later and I was at the throne with a Light Arrow at the Skeleton's face.

"Hah hah hah... You Failed this time Princess." the skeleton said just before I felt myself being dragged back to the entrance of the chamber where the spiked pit was.

_What the... What does he want me to do..._

"Trial of Wisdom... What is part of Wisdom..." I spoke to myself calmly.

I raised my arms and a bow formed in them of pure golden light along with a Light Arrow.

I took aim and let the arrow fly through the air towards the skeleton king.

With that I reached down to my left side and drew forth a small object that wound up playing of a tune that I had heard Link play once before.

_The song of Healing. _I thought as it played on through.

The skeleton looked at me with it's empty sockets and said, "True Wisdom is knowing when one has suffered enough... you have proven your Wisdom Princess Zelda. Now I can rest in peace knowing that there is a person worthy to hold the Water of Wisdom... Or as it has been know as the Pendant of wisdom or also the Zora's sapphire. You are worthy of taking it and you are able to continue to your destination point through the door behind me." with that said the skeleton king crumbled to the ground into a pile of bones that turned to dust leaving behind a skull like mask that remained...

I picked up the strange mask and held onto it because I knew that Link would be able to put it to some form of use.

Walking behind the giant throne I found the door behind it.

Opening the door I realized I was being followed by the woman named Impa.

I did not mind at all but it was a little disconcerting as the old nursemaid to my great grandmother was following me.

_This is kinda creepy because Impa is supposed to be dead and long buried in the Kakariko village graveyard._

I had to keep my mind focused on the task at hand and that was getting to the destination point where the three of us would meet back up.

It seemed like hours had passed but Impa was there to talk to and the conversation was a rather interesting one.

One that I dare not repeat due to some parts of it being very embarrassing to me to be talked about.

After a time I heard her humming a tune that I remembered from my childhood.

"That tune... My mother used to sing something like that to me at night... That was before she died though." I felt a tear come to my eye at the mention of talking about my mother.

It pained me and saddened my to talk about my dead parents because now I was all alone to rule over the land of Hyrule and at this moment my people were hiding in the shelter of the Temple of Time.

All while a creature was destroying the land with a substance Samus called Phazon, and I am in this realm going through these trials just to gain more power over my Power Suit.

"I am no worthy ruler of Hyrule... I have failed my people twice now... once when I surrendered when Twilight threatened the land... and again for not realizing a greater threat rested beneath my own castle... I'm a fool." I began the metaphorical term of beating myself up over the events.

A few seconds later and Impa had her hand on my shoulder and said, "When you surrendered to Zant and his evil army that was Wisdom talking to you... It was wise to surrender because there was nothing you could have done to keep him from doing what he did... and the creature that was beneath the castle... No one knew of that thing... not even me... To have all your people to come to the Ruins of the Temple of Time was Wisdom yet again... I know no other person more worthy of the Triforce of wisdom than you Princess."

I smiled at this and at that moment we were outside on a mountain that looked like a giant battle arena but in the middle was something like an alter.

I walked up to the alter and placed the Water of Wisdom on it and stepped back just as Impa walked behind it.

* * *

**OK when I end this story I got a question for you all... Should Zelda give her Power Suit to Samus so that Samus can give it to someone else? or what... Oh I have a LIVE POLL on my profile that asks what I should do for the next Metroid Zelda Crossover... check it out and cote if you do not mind please.  
**


	31. Samus' Trial of Power Final

**ok here we are with the next installment of A Blast In the Past... ok let's see... Samus was about to be in the middle of a BOSS CHAIN BATTLE... Link was about to be facing off against a dark version of himself but this dark version is not Dark Link nor is it Shadow Link... well Let's drop a camera in on Samus and see how she is doing thus far.**

**... ok some of you wanted it so here ya go... a REALLY long chapter... 3,000+ words people.  
**

**

* * *

**

(Samus' POV)

The corpse of Meta Kraidus and several others lay on the ground slowly being melted by the rising lava that began to rise up just seconds ago.

"Having to climb up a chamber trying to out run lava while fighting a boss creature and at the same time trying to keep a damage multiplier of 75%. All that while trying to make sure no smaller creatures are flying out of the wall... This is new but still just another day." I said just as I dropped into Morphball and boosted out of the way of a giant tentacle and several giant fly like creatures.

I came back up and fired a Twilit Rebound Disc that bounced off of every surface hitting the boss like creature and the giant fly like things.

As the Tentacled creature fell I used the Grapple Beam and made my way up higher to the next ledge just as the next statue came to life.

I had defeated somewhere around twenty or thirty boss creatures now while only losing very little health.

"So far so good... So long as I don't lose this 75% damage multiplier I am doing good." I said just as the next statue broke free of it's stone casing.

Looking at it it looked like a Chozo spirit but it also looked like a dark twisted version of myself.

"When will all this be sorted out..." I looked at the dark version of myself and fired off four or five Twilight Missiles and a few fully charged normal bursts of the Plasma beam, Power Beam, Twilight Beam, and the Master Beam.

Each one hit dead on knocking the thing into the rising lava.

Using the Grapple Beam I got to the next platform when suddenly I saw the creature rise up from the lava and plant a powerful Phazon shot right into my back.

I went forward to the ground and noticed that I lost the Damage multiplier.

Getting to my feet I turned and glared at the dark version of myself and said, "Oh you will pay for that." With a twisted grin I raised my Arm cannon and a beam of PURE TWILIGHT ENERGY flew from it and hit the doppelganger in the chest sending it to the other wall.

A few seconds later it fell into the lava again and I used the grapple beam to get to the next platform where I saw four Carved stone fragments floating in the air.

Staring at them a voice echoed inside the helmet of my Power Suit and said, "You have grown stronger... Now you are strong enough to handle my full power... but you must be cautious in using my power for it will drive you into madness yet it will grant you power beyond your current. Now we shall battle for the last time... SAMUS ARAN..." After that the lava stopped rising and the room became one filled with twilight Particles and the light was terrible but it seemed as bright as day to me.

Looking at the creature that appeared before me I noticed that it was the same one that I had fought twice before.

I raised my arm cannon just as the creature took on it's full form and was surprised that it was humanoid in form.

As I watched the creature fully transform I noticed that it had taken on a form similar to my appearance.

Nodding I said, "This should be fun."

Raising my Arm Cannon I watched as the other did the same.

I activated my scan visor and scanned the being.

^Scan complete: Twilit Guardian Chaos Samus. This being is a perfect replication of Samus Aran. It has the exact weapons and equipment that the real Samus has...^

"Great not another one. First it is Dark Samus then there is the SA-X... and now this thing!... I am getting tired of seeing creatures replicate my appearance." I growled in a dreadfully dark voice before reading the rest of the scan data.

^It's weaknesses are Light based attacks and explosive based. It's attacks are Beam based that are dark versions of the real one. Attack it when it goes into Morph Ball mode and knock it into the lava for extra damage... Use Z-targeting methods to evade it's attacks...^

"The hell... Z-Targeting methods?... must be some form of Lock on mode..." I said just as I locked onto the being.

With a smile I charged up the Master Beam and fired it just as my counterpart charged up a dark version of the beam.

Deciding to be cruel I waited for the two opposite beam types to hit each other and explode which they did in the next second.

As the smoke clouded the area I ran forwards and smashed my fist into my counterpart's helmet and knocked it to the ground and fired a Sacred Missile into it's face (Sacred Missile Combination of Missiles and the Master Beam... don't like it... get over it cause it's my idea.).

I jumped off the creature and watched as it convulsed on the ground before getting back up and like most of the bosses I had faced it changed up it's attack pattern.

_Heh forget attacking it in Morph Ball mode... Go all out Melt down on the creature._

With a smile I watched as the creature ran towards the ledge behind it and jumped to it.

I followed after it and grappled the ledge and got on it right after the creature did.

Facing off once more I smiled and charged up the Master Beam along with the Twilight Beam and apparently the Psychic field.

After a few moments the charged up beam energy exploded and my visor flashed red and the Danger meter went off the scale of the visor.

I heard the low energy alarm of my Power Suit and I looked at my Energy and saw that I had thirty energy left.

I then looked at my right arm and saw the the Arm Cannon seemed to have been vaporized in some sort of explosion.

I looked at my right hand and saw that I was holding a sword that had a red, blue, and black blade.

looking a few feet ahead of me I saw that a red aura was surrounding me.

With a wicked grin I said, "Let's play Dodge Sword." and I charged at the creature just as it fired off a Dark version of the Twilight Beam.

I swung the sword and deflected the beam sending it back at the creature and knocked it to the ground.

A moment later I noticed that I had a Damage multiplier that was marked in archaic symbols and I realized that it was registering over Nine Thousand percent.

My eyes nearly bulged but I kept my composure and just as the creature knocked the beam energy back at me.

I swung my sword and deflected it and waited for the creature and deflect it and I saw that it caught the energy in the Arm Cannon and fired it back at me with more speed.

I swung my sword and deflected the beam back towards the creature and watched as the creature caught the beam energy and it's Arm Cannon exploded.

I ran forwards and slashed at it's body a few times before pulling off my own Finishing move of a Front flip with the blade slicing through the creature a few times.

Upon landing the blade of the sword was near the ground and the ground itself was covered in a black blood.

Then the armor of the creature burst apart and revealed something new.

This creature had a Metroid like appearance but it was more humanoid in shape and it also had a few Chozo appearances as well.

With a snarl I watched as it jumped to the next ledge which was higher up almost higher than my Grapple Beam could reach.

Luckily I remembered a little trick that I had learned years ago.

I ran towards the wall and jumped towards it in a front flip.

I planted my foot on the wall and jumped off in another front flip and came out of it to fire my Grapple Beam at the ledge.

Pulling myself up onto the ledge I looked around for the creature and saw that it was in the air floating.

I looked over the edge of the platform and saw the lava rise more.

_Alright time to end this!_

I glared at the creature ran towards it and just before it got out of my range I used the grappled beam and caught it by it's left wrist and I threw it into the lava.

It sank a bit into the lava before jumping out and rushing at me in what would seem like a blind rage.

"Just the way I like to kill things... Completely stupid and unable to do anything other than run around like a Mini Kraid with it's head melted off." I growled in minor rage.

As the creature reached me i grabbed it by the neck, lifted it off the ground and slammed it onto the ground as hard as I could, which left a crack in the platform.

My doppelganger got up from the ground and looked at me before finally melting away leaving behind the four fragments of the Fused Shadow.

"You have done well Bounty Hunter... You have proven yourself worthy of the true power of Twilight. Now step forth and claim your reward." A voice echoed out around the chamber.

I noticed that the lava had stopped rising so I casually walked towards where the four fragment were floating.

A moment later all the fragments came together and exploded in a brilliant flash of twilight particles leaving behind a new upgrade item.

I stepped forward and grabbed the upgrade only to see my Arm Cannon return and my Suit completely change in appearance as well.

After landing on the ground and the bright light faded I read a series of upgrade messages that told me of a new ability, Suit upgrade, and a few other augments.

_Wait what was that_?

I looked back at the upgrade list and saw that it marked the Master Beam as Augmented, the Twilight Beam was Augmented and so was the Psychic field.

I also noticed that they were able to be fused together to form that sword only this time the sword would come from the barrel of the Arm Cannon.

Looking at my health I saw that it had fully regenerated.

_Must have gotten something like an Energy tank or something..._

Looking around the final platform I noticed a Door that was black and gold.

I fired the Twilight Master Beam at the door and watched the door open.

Walking into the next room I suddenly saw the one thing that I had hoped I would never see again.

I then began firing regular missiles at the glass container holding a giant brain with a single eye inside of it.

After about fifty missiles the glass case broke apart and the giant brain was on the ground.

I stood there waiting and watched as the creature rose up from the ground and roared at me with furious power.

I then began firing off Super Missiles at the thing till it hit me with it's beam.

A few times of getting hit with that beam I was on the ground wandering if I was going to die when suddenly I saw Midna's spirit rush out from my body.

Upon leaving my body I saw that she was surrounded by the Fused Shadows and instantly I was lifted off the ground while a barrier was surrounding me and the brain was being drained on it's energy.

The giant brain like creature knelt to the ground and turned to a stone like form while my energy was being restored.

I took this time to scan the creature and realized that my suspicion was right.

^Scan complete: Bio Form Identified: Mother Brain a Bio Mechanical life form created by the Chozo to over see their scientific creations. Upon gaining knowledge of the Space Pirates Mother Brain started going rouge and began to destroy the Chozo...^

The scan data went on talking about the thing when suddenly it began attacking.

The barrier that surrounded us began to waver when Midna looked me in the eye's and said, "I will be with you Samus... You will have a stronger weapon after this battle just wait for the person to show up." Midna's spirit smiled a toothy smile when suddenly an energy beam came flying out of nowhere and hit the creature in the face.

I turned to see where it came from only to see a green skined red haired being run out and draw an enormous sword and stab it through the creatures eye.

The being turned and said, "I can't let the new holder of the Triforce of Power just die here now can I?" I then noticed that this was a pure form of the Gerudo named Ganondorf.

I stood up from the ground just as the Gerudo got shot with a beam of energy from Mother Brain's single eye.

The beam flashed gold upon impact and the Gerudo fell to the ground and said, "Heh Guess Power was not meant to be for me... It was all that I craved and yet here I am... knelling on the ground in front of this beast just waiting for my own demise." He then looked over at me and said, "You Bounty Hunter... Samus... I will leave the last fragment for you... with it you will gain a new ability for your weapon and be able to defeat this thing... I fear that my real body has been destroyed beyond recognition by that corruption of blue substance... Heh I always wanted a true fight and yet here I am... good and dead."

With his last words Mother Brain hit him with one last beam and vaporized him.

Where he had been there was the last fragment of the Triforce of Power.

I rolled over to it, grabbed it, and got to my feet as the message on my visor stated ^Triforce of Power fragments 3/3: New ability gained. Twilit Master Triforce Beam. fire an overwhelming beam at your enemies and vaporize them in one shot.^

Midna's spirit then flowed back into my body once more where she would remain until she was needed once more.

I looked at Mother brain and said, "Mother, Time to go!" I aimed at the giant brain's eye and fired the beam which causing the creature to stagger back a few steps.

I fired the beam two more times and watched as the creature fell to the ground dead... finally.

It was then that an alarm started going off, red lights began flashing and a count down timer appeared on the Visor of my Power Suit.

5(Min):00(seconds):00(Miliseconds)

I jumped through the hole at the back of the room and began running through the corridors.

Jumping up shafts speed running and jumping at the edge and clearing an entire chamber in one jump.

I then fired my strongest beam at the creatures blocking my path and I opened the door where I dropped down in the middle of a speed boost.

After charging a Shine Spark I jumped and flew up the shaft and landed on a platform at the top.

Opening this door and climbed another shaft and ran towards the exit of a cave and I jumped onto a platform where a beam of light was shinning.

Just then the countdown timer hit zero.

Turning I saw the Metal fortress explode in a magnificent show of flame smoke and sparks.

A moment later I realized that I had deactivated my Power Suit because I had thrown a person onto the ground and had the barrel of my Paralyzer in their face.

Just as I looked at the person my eye's widened.

"A-Adam... Adam Malkovich?" I said in wonderment.

The person on the ground smiled and said, "Good to see you too Lady... But I am not the real Adam Makovich... I am the essence of the Triforce of Power... I have taken this form so that you would not feel endangered."

I smiled at that and helped this being to it's feet.

A few moments later I noticed Zelda was standing a few feet away with taller female being behind her.

Smiling I nodded and started looking around for Link and I began to wonder what had happened to him.

* * *

...**... Signature quote time... SILDRA VOREMA!... that was a fairly epic battle between Samus and her doppelganger along with that Mother Brain. Now as for Link... let us check in on him... next chapter. **


	32. Link's Trial of Courage final

**Alright now we are going to drop in on Link so let's see what kind of... OH MY... *holds up sign that reads "is there a doctor in the house... or on the site..."* Looks at Link and the Fierce Link both on the ground covered with blood...**

**well on with the chapter I guess...**

**

* * *

**

*Link's POV*

This battle had been going on for nearly an hour or so it seemed.

I had already used three red potions but these were not in bottles these were in some kind of capsule.

I still had one left and this guy did not seem like he had taken any kind of damage at all.

It seemed that way but there were black blood splotches on the ground so I knew that I had dealt some pretty extensive damage to the guy.

Shaking my head just after freezing him in a black of white ice I went back over the scan data that I had gotten of this guy earlier.

I did not even realize that there was a scan function to the thing till recently.

^Scan data: Dark Fierce Deity Link. This entity is the embodiment of pure dark power that flows through the realms of darkness and chaos... this being is far more powerful than normal but is still subjected to become weakened through anger.^

"Heh guess I've been angering him quite a bit lately because his attack power has gone up but his defenses have dropped significantly." I said after closing the scan data.

I looked back at the being and said, "You know I've fought a Bulbin stronger than you and he fell off a bridge once." with that I smiled just as the being charged at me in a now pure blind rage.

I dropped to the ground and rolled under him and came up with a back slice which rent the plate armor, that covered his chest, off.

_Alright time to end this soon so I can meet up with Samus and Zelda._

It felt kinda weird knowing that Samus was my wife and all but it felt even weirder to call her anything other than by her name.

I was brought out of my own mind by a blade cutting into my Power Suit armor.

Looking up I saw that twisted blade piercing right through the left side of the armor I was wearing.

I smirked, reached out, grabbed him by the neck, lifted him off the ground, and threw him in the other direction.

After wards I drew the Plasma Arrow Gun and shot him with it four or five times before pulling off a Finishing Strike.

After pulling the Sword free from the beings body the platform fell back to the ground I was free to go on to the next chamber.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

Turning around I saw the body of my Dark Fierce counterpart disintegrate and leave behind a couple items.

Walking over I saw that one of the items was it's sword which after scanning it came to be known as the Fierce Deity Sword.

The next item was looked like armor and the scan identified it as the Fierce Deity armor.

The last item was something interesting all together and the scan could not identify it either.

"Well guess I'll just take them and be on my way then..." I said as I picked up the sword and the armor.

Electricity sparked around my Power Suit and it turned a pure white color with black wrist bands and the chest plate of it turned a black color with a golden triforce lit up at the center.

My sword on the other hand sparked shined and flashed till the blade looked like a twisted version of the Master Sword and the handle was that of the Fierce Deity sword.

"Well this should be good. Now on to getting out of here." I said just as the one guy I did not want to face again dropped from the ceiling of the place.

"Ugh King bulbin how many times do I have to defeat you till you figure it out I am and will be the strongest." I said in irritation.

He looked at me and dropped his weapon and said, "You indeed strongest... I take you to Zora Girl and we follow you from here." he then walked over to the door and tore the bars off of it and opened it.

I went through the same door and began following King Bulbin through several corridors and countless chambers that seemed to all spiral upwards for some strange reason.

We reached the top but in the last room had gotten a special red colored key and in the next room was something like a dungeon cell and inside was the Zora girl named Ruto.

_Grand... I hope Samus does not kill her._

I opened the door to the cell and was glomped by the Zora girl at which I threw her off and commenced to drag her through the next door that King Bulbin was standing beside.

After opening the door King Bulbin fell behind me and lifted the Zora Girl up off the ground and began to carry her over his shoulder.

_Thank the Goddesses for that._

After walking through another door I found myself outside and on some sort of ledge.

"Well looks like I'll have to find some way of getting up there." I said just as I noticed Samus not wearing her Power Suit.

I tapped the side of my Power Suit helmet and said, "Samus... Samus can you use the energy whip of your Paralyzer to help me get up there?"

The response was a whip of electricity hanging over the edge of the cliff.

It was low enough that my claw shot would hit it but high enough that I would be able to get to the top easily.

I drew out both claw shots and wrapped one around King Bulbin and fired the other one towards the Energy Whip.

A few seconds later I was up on the cliff with Samus helping me haul King Bulbin and that Zora girl up on to the ledge.

I sighed with relief as I saw that Zelda was here as well I then noticed a man wearing some sort of uniform and I also noticed a Sheikah woman standing behind Zelda.

I did not understand what all this meant but then a voice echoed out saying, "The embodiments of Courage begin the form of two The Zora Princess named Ruto and the Bulbin King... The embodiment of Power being that of Commander Adam Malkovich who command a force of Galactic Federation soldiers... and finally the embodiment of Wisdom being that of the ancient Sheikah named Impa who was wise to listen to the vision of the one who was named Zelda who was the princess during the time of the Hero of Time... Now you are all here and have brought with you the three pieces that will grant you the great power of becoming a singly entity of great force."

I was staring amazed at what was transpiring but I was more confused as to what was going on till finally the entire realm shook with such a magnitude of force and before the three of us...

I dropped to the ground as my Power Suit deactivated and began muttering incoherently about not being worthy to see the three goddesses in their true forms.

I saw that Zelda had fallen to the ground as well and was silent.

Samus on the other hand had gone to a straight standing position as if she were waiting for an order of sorts.

(off set pov)

The three goddesses looked at the three and smiled.

It was then that Farore spoke saying, "Stand holder of Courage. For in the presence of us you must not be afraid to stand tall and worthy."

Link stood up from the ground just as the Power Suit that he had been wearing reformed around him.

Din, the goddess of Power, looked at Samus with a smirk and said, "The new holder of Power and she turns out to be more suited to free form military... Samus Aran of the Chozo your mission is to free this land of the corruption that is destroying it... Any objections lady."

Din's response was a thumbs down just as Adam Malkovich smiled and closed his eyes.

Nayru was the last and spoke with a voice of great wisdom and care that would seem to be that of chiming bells.

"Princess Zelda... Holder of Wisdom... You are wise to bow before us but unwise to not stand tall in your own confidence. You are good to your people and you are good to those whom you call friend..." Nayru had spoken these words while Zelda stood up from the ground and her Power Suit surrounded her.

It was then that all three spoke saying, "We now grant you the Ultimate gift of the Triforce... Once the three come together as one their might is not to be trifled with... for as a whole the three can bring about peace or destruction... Now prepare yourselves..."

With that a bright light surrounded Samus, Link, and Zelda for some time.

* * *

**Eh heh heh heh... this chapter done... now onto the next one... shortly after I take a few hours or a day to think up what I am going to do for the next chapter... btw remember the guy Samus beat up in Telma's Bar? well he's going to show back up in one of the chapters... simply as a comedy relief...**


	33. Three Days

**Alright people we are getting closer to the end of this story and also... the Poll is closed now because there are 5 who want this to continue on into the Dragon Realm's of Spyro (votes are 5) Soul Calibur (Votes are 3) and bleach (Votes are 1). well glad you all could enjoy this story and I hope you all join me in the writing of the next one...**

* * *

*Link's POV*

As the bright light faded there before us was the Triforce only it represented the color of our armor.

Samus' Power Suit was a Red Orange color much like her original Power Suit but it had cyan runes crawling up the arms and the helmet had a shadow etching of the Fused Shadows.

The back of her helmet was a bright red blond strip that seemed like hair, along the chest of her Power Suit were gold colored runes and the barrel of her Arm Cannon was glowing with a piercing black and gold color and red electricity arched around the barrel.

_She's gained something new... I just know it._

I drew the Fierce Deity sword and saw that it was sparkling with a light green aura.

I stood my ground just as the three pieces came towards us then stopped in front of each of us.

The goddesses then spoke once more, Mainly to Samus and me.

"Since you two have transformation abilities you will be granted an extra gift. Samus Since you have been fused with the spirit of the Twilight Princess, Midna, you now have three other forms you can take on. One the Twilit Fox, A formidable foe in battle due to it's fast speed. Two the Twilit Wolf, Much like Link's wolf form you will be able to transform into a wolf. Three an Imp form... Useful for when things start getting a little difficult but are still manageable. Samus you will be able to transform into those forms EVEN with you Power Suit on. It will simply reform itself to your new form the only thing that will change when you transform into the wolf or fox form will be the Arm Cannon instead the power of that will be transformed into something of a breath weapon... Link you too will be able to transform into your wolf form with your Power Suit on as well... You two will be able to do so whenever you want regardless of location. Just know this if you abuse this gift you will be banished from the Light for eternity."

I saw Samus move and I heard something that sounded like _"Then I'll just go to a planet that is infested with Phazon and open a portal back to this realm..."_

I thought that Samus was going to push her luck with that little statement then Din said, "Samus we know of your abilities and therefore we know that we cannot keep you banished form the Light realm due to you having such abilities as you do... and on top of all that you are actually beyond our power because you are not of this planet."

It was then that all three goddesses vanished with one last thing being said, "Save Hyrule from this corruption. It hurts. and it burns. soon we may vanish and be no more and Hyrule will vanish along with us."

With that a bright beam of light surrounded us and we were teleported to some other place.

After the blinding glare faded I realized that we were back at the Temple of Time Village... that's what we had begun calling it a year ago.

The place that acted as Princess Zelda's house was a slightly larger structure that would house a few Guards and a few servants.

Mine and Samus' house was more towards a natural set up.

We kinda stayed in the chamber beyond the door because no one dared enter the place but I was brave enough to do so.

As for Samus well she had grown up around such things and it had no affect on her other than the simple fact that she and I were married.

It was not until a few seconds later that the people began to come close to a panic when we had appeared.

Then Zelda stepped forward and said, "Do not fear... For fear is the mind killer. It is just us. Samus, Link, and me."

At the call of our names we deactivated our Power Suits to show that it was indeed us wearing such armor to the people.

Raith stepped forward and said, "I always knew that you three were meant for some kind of greatness but I never thought that you three would gain such powerful equipment. Ah well I take it that you three are gonna go and take down that Phazos creature?"

Telma walked up to me and Samus and slapped both of us on the back and said, "You two be careful you hear and Link... Treat her with respect alright."

I looked at Telma and retorted with "Telma there is no need for respect. The reason for that is simple if Samus and I get mad at each other we could destroy all of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town during our little fight... Trust me Samus and I could put a few injuries on each other but we would not be able to kill each other due to being able to match power."

Telma was dumb struck by this and I looked back at Samus who smiled and said, "I think we should give them a small show of what you mean."

With that she and I walked down into the ruins and squared off facing each other.

A few minutes later and the ground was littered with holes, burn marks and, shattered stone.

Looking up to where the people were standing Samus and I saw their expressions and we shook hands.

I smiled before saying anything, "You see if she and I got mad at each other we would destroy a place before we killed each other. "

I, of course, had a few burn marks and bruises but nothing that a red potion would not cure as for Samus, I had managed to cause her enough distress that her Power Suit deactivated and she had a few bruises as well as a few cuts.

She smiled and I swear it was like seeing the sun rise and fall at the same time.

_Wow even now she's still beautiful. Wonder what our kids would look like?..._

I started shaking my head while smiling just as Colin and the other children from Ordon walked up to me and Samus.

All of them were smiling and were asking the both of us to teach them how to fight like that.

I smiled at Beth who was the one that asked us to teach them our fighting style.

I looked at Samus who smiled and said to the children "To learn the way we fight would be to train your whole lives for it. I had to train every day after my parents were massacred on K-2L... I lived amongst the Chozo for my entire childhood. From there I trained everyday to gain the skills I have today. Even now I have to hone my skills and make sure I can perform certain tasks as fast as possible. Now are you four certain you want to learn our style of fighting or would you rather learn your own style?"

Samus had been living here for sometime and as it were she had taken a liking to the Ordon children and she told them stories of her past adventures or as she called them Missions.

She had also told everyone where she was from and all not even fearing what could result from it.

I wrapped my left arm around her shoulder and smiled at the children it was then that I realized that they had all grown.

Shaking my head I said, "We have to go and save Hyrule... For the goddesses... for you kids... and for everyone else. Samus, Zelda, and I are going to go and destroy that beast out there beyond the Lost Woods and bring true peace to this land." I smiled at this just as Samus spoke to me through the helmet.

"Link you know as well as I that even if we do manage to defeat that thing we would have to find a way of getting rid of the Phazon without getting touched by it and on top of all that... We would be risking our very lives on this mission and our deaths could be imminent."

I turned my head to look at her and nodded understanding.

Zelda then came down and spoke to Samus about something and she went running to her Computers.

I ran after her to see what was going on.

Upon entering Zelda's current dwelling and heading to the room with the computers I stopped as I saw the computers in front of Samus start flashing a red color.

Walking forward I looked at the computer screen and saw that she had a Corruption meter being displayed.

The Corruption meter was rising again only this time beyond the ninety percent that it had been at for the past year.

The ground began to shake a loud roar was heard the screams of people could be heard then someone screamed something about needing more time.

I then grabbed both their arms and bodily dragged them to the door way into the Real Temple of Time.

Upon entering I walked to the center of the chamber removing my Power Suit and knelt to the floor.

The whole place was set up to look like the inside of a house but Samus and I knew what it really was and not long after some sort of music was heard.

Samus went tense Zelda showed no fear only serene calm I stayed my ground as the sound got close enough to recognize.

It was the sound of an ocarina being played and it was getting even closer.

Looking up I saw a small kid wearing forest green cloths.

"Oh so you are the three in need of help... I take it that you need more time? Unfortunately I can only give you three days worth of time but... If you take this with you then you can gain all the time you need by playing two songs." The boy spoke while holding out a light blue ocarina that was marked with the Triforce.

I reached out to the object and took it and muttered a thank you to the boy who smiled before he hummed a tune.

Not knowing what to do I simply replayed the notes on the Ocarina and suddenly time around us seemed to freeze.

A few seconds and we were thrown back in time, how many days back I did not know but Samus and I woke up with bad headaches Zelda was stumbling around the place as if she had drank one of Telma's strongest drinks.

I shook my head to rid it of the fuzziness and Samus simply inhaled deeply while looking to the ceiling then exhaled.

* * *

**Oi next chapter we will be heading beyond the Village, City, Town... whatever you want to call it... we will be going beyond the Temple of Time Domain and heading into Faron woods Which is not corrupted yet but it is slowly being corrupted... The Ocarina of Time will play a good part in this because now they have three days worth of time to get to the Lair of Phazos and destroy the thing before all of Hyrule is destroyed by Phazon. and there is no Happy mask Salesman to bring them back to the first of the three days.**

**So yeah Link. Samus, and Zelda really have to hurry if they want to reach the place.  
**


	34. Samus We have a problem

(Samus' POV)

We only had three days to accomplish our mission and I was intent on completing it in record time if at all possible.

I was just hoping that Link and Zelda did not end up becoming a burden but I knew that those two would not be much trouble.

Activating my Power Suit and went through a list of my equipment before finally looking to Link and Zelda.

Link noticed me looking towards them and he nodded just as he activated his own Power Suit.

Zelda on the other hand was a little worried about what was going to happen and she was still getting used to the effect of time rewind.

_Lucky for me I am used to such an effect seeing as I travel through wormholes and such. _I thought to myself.

I started for the door that would take us outside when Link stopped me and handed me a small light blue sphere.

I scanned the thing and got information that stated that it held the capability that was equal to the Ocarina itself.

Taking the light blue sphere I got the item acquisition notice on my visor along with what it could do.

Nodding I looked at Link just as he opened the doors heading outside to the Village proper.

I considered it a village because some of the cities I had seen during some of my missions were a lot bigger than what they called a city out there.

Despite the fact that the place consisted of every citizen ranging from Kakariko Village to Zora's Domain and even further than that.

The population indicator on one of my computers indicated an area population of over two thousand people.

_Well that's not to be unexpected seeing as there were several people coming to this one place of sanctuary. _As I kept thinking my thoughts soon turned to the thoughts of my past. _Back on Zebes I lived somewhat of a happy life but now look. I'm married to this civilizations hero and staying here. _

Even though I am married to Link and have practically put away my Bounty Hunter attitude and started trying to take up the attitude of a house wife, which I hated with a furious passion, I still kept my normal routine of training.

Walking up beside Link with Zelda coming up behind us with her Power Suit equipped we ventured out from the Temple of Time and, ignoring the panicked tones and screams from the people we made our way through the Lost Woods and into the Faron forest.

As we entered we began seeing small splotches of blue phazon that pulsated with an eerie light.

(Link's POV)

_Great more Phazon and we've already seen plenty of that as it is. _I thought as we made our way, carefully, through the forest and towards Ordon. _It's going to take us some time to get to Castle town while walking. _I was not looking forward to this but instantly I remembered something.

I did not know what it meant but the last time I saw Midna was the day before she left and broke the mirror.

_"Link... I... I want to give you a small gift. It is actually two gifts really. First of the two I am leaving you with that crystal so that you can transform into a wolf whenever you want ok. The second is the ability to use the Twilight Portal whenever you want though it will work best when The hour of Twilight occurs here in your world." Midna spoke to me._

_I did not know what to say to her but I did not care because we still had this last night together but where it would go neither of us knew._

_What we did was just simple enough, we walked through Faron Woods to the Lost Woods and we listened to Skull Kid play his music with his puppets doing some kind of dance._

_Through the whole thing it seemed like the puppets were putting on some kind of play that got us both laughing._

_The next day we made our way to the Arbiters grounds where Zelda and I saw Midna off to her realm._

_Little did either of us realize is that Midna was going to break the mirror, which also broke my heart._

I came back to myself after remembering that.

Looking to Samus as she ran beside me I spoke to her saying, "We could use our wolf forms to maneuver through all this a lot faster. You could let Zelda..." At that moment a person in Power Suit with the ancient Sheikah eye of Truth symbol emblazoned on the chest ran past us dodging each of the Phazon pools.

Samus smiled just as I smiled and we both transformed to wolf forms.

Samus' wolf form looked like a Black, Gold, and Red armored wolf and the tail had something like a small spiked ball on the end of it.

Mine I did not know but I knew that Samus would know.

(Samus' POV)

Looking over at Link after we had transformed into wolves, I saw that he was more of a Silver Black wolf with what looked to be an old dungeon shackle around his left leg, but what surprised me was the fact that his tail seemed to be more blade shaped and the claws seemed to glow with a light blue aura.

_Not bad looking for a wolf and most likely I'm not bad looking either._

We began to gain more speed and soon we were both running at an equivalent of the Speed Booster's speed.

_Now this is more like it... running fast enough to break through walls and being able to jump in either direction and still keep running._

We jumped the pool of Phazon that was in front of us and then we began jumping sideways to avoid much larger pools that we could not jump.

We kept this up till we were well out into Hyrule Field and then we had to rely upon my Twilight abilities a little more just to get past larger pools of Phazon.

As we ran we had caught up to the one who had passed us earlier only to get a message that it was Zelda and not someone else.

After going so far into Hyrule Field I began to notice that the Phazon began to turn a red color, slowly, but it was still turning a red color none the less which meant we were getting closer to the source.

_"Head's up Link. We're getting closer to Hyrule Castle." _I said through some form of telepathy.

_"What? How can you tell?" _He asked.

_"The Phazon is turning red, slowly but still. If you don't believe me then use your senses to see it." _I said this in a manner so he would look.

(Link's POV)

Samus told me that the Phazon was turning red I did not really think she could tell at all but I did do one thing.

I looked at the Phazon with my wolf senses and saw, sure enough, the Phazon was turning red, but only slightly.

_"Thanks for the heads up Samus, but how are we going to inform Zelda about it?" I asked Samus._

_"Easy, She already knows and she is anticipating the coming battle... not to mention I am just itching to try out our new ability." _Samus' thought voice carried as much athourity as her normal voice but in either case I listened and understood.

Nodding we continued our run till finally Twilight was upon us and I was able to use the second gift that Midna had given me.

I activated one of the Twilight Portals and teleported the three of us to the Eldin Bridge.

Upon arriving the ground around us was covered with pulsating reddish blue phazon except for a path from the Portal to where the bridge had once been.

Now instead of a bridge it was more like stairs into a dark abyss where nothing good could ever reside... EVER.

Samus and I both reverted to our normal forms once more and Samus grasped her Arm Cannon and I saw the Visor of her Power Suit flash a bright red color for just an instant.

_I was thinking the same thing. _I thought upon seeing the stairs going down into the abyss.

I looked at how many days we had left and saw that we had less than two days.

_How did that happen... Did the teleportation take a whole day to do... man that sucks. First pull it off right when twilight is upon the land... and now I find out that it takes a whole day to pull off... _

"Samus, Zelda... We have a problem." I said._  
_

* * *

**ALRIGHT now we see something like a cliff hanger... wait till next chapter to see what happens... Will Link get beaten up, All three enter into the abyss or will they use the song of time for and hope to get there with time to spare?... well this is no quiz and also will you please review... I know there are people reading this so please click on that review button... Annoymous or otherwise we all know that this story is going to end soon.**


	35. Phazon Suit's

(Link's POV)

"Uh... Samus, Zelda... We have a problem" I said rather cautiously.

Both Samus and Zelda looked at me before looking at how much time we had left.

"So... we're on day three already. Oh well our destination is right in front of us. So let's get going." Samus said after a time.

I was relieved of the fact that I was not going to end up a blood splatter in amongst the Phazon.

The three of us began to walk down the stairs, that were formed from the Eldin Bridge, and into the abyss below.

Little did we realize that we were going to walk right into some sort of trap.

Upon entering the labyrinth of the abyss we were met with Many creatures that I never thought could ever exist other than in Hell where Ganondorf was supposed to be.

The creatures were what you'd expect in your worst nightmare only much more realistic and deadlier.

One creature, according to details from Samus, looked like a Metroid crossed with something that looked like King Bulbin.

It was confirmed when the creature spoke up saying, "I serve Strongest. Phazos strongest. You three die here and Phazos grant me big power."

I rolled my eyes just as Samus readied her Arm Cannon while I drew the Fierce Deity sword and Zelda was preparing a Din's Fire burst.

_Time for a good old BEAT DOWN! _I thought to myself just as Samus charged up her arm cannon with a black and red beam.

Just as Samus fired the beam I ran forward and caught the beam on my sword just as Zelda released the Din's Fire Burst, which engulfed me in flames some how.

The attack was so perfect it seemed like we had practiced it but it was just all happen stance and timing that it came out so perfect.

Upon reaching the creature I swung my sword and sliced right through that Metroid like membrane and through his armor underneath cutting deep into his flesh.

Instead of blood pouring out it was a deep blue Phazon that oozed from the wound and he was standing there with red electricity arching around his body.

I jumped back and readied one of the hidden skills while Samus charged up her Arm Cannon once more.

I ran forward jumped into the air and came down with a helm splitter that exploded upon impact.

As I got thrown backwards by the blast I could tell Samus was just smiling at the mild antic but when I saw the near obliterated remains of King Bulbin we all heard him say something in a gurgling garbled voice, "Stron..st ... e... you... Phazos... fail." at the last he fell over dead.

(Samus' POV)

That King Bulbin guy again only this time he was corrupted and transformed by Phazon.

The way we killed him was rather interesting so I talked to Link and Zelda about using that technique later on.

Surprisingly they both agreed to it without hesitation.

Continuing on through the Abyssal labyrinth we encountered some creatures that were on planet Phaaze.

_Phaaze... Where is that planet at? I've never been there. _I thought to myself when suddenly a flash back occurred to me.

(Flashback)

_I was standing in a large chamber with countless statues of fused boss creatures that I could not name off when suddenly I felt time slow and speed up at the same time._

_In that instant I was able to name off each of the creatures plus more of them._

(End Flashback)

_That has to be it... that moment when Time slowed and speed up simultaneously._ I thought this all while firing off massive light based beam shots.

It was not till later on that the three of us encountered a Dread stage Omega Pirate.

"Not good. Link, Zelda you two ready for the technique to be used... it should make this easier." I said just as Link drew his sword and I saw Zelda being engulfed in flames.

_Good this should make it ten times easier._ I thought as i powered up my beam.

Just seconds before the creature attacked I fired the beam Link caught the beam on his sword and he leaped into the air, Zelda then unleashed that Din's Fire Burst.

As the flames engulfed Link's body he came down on the Omega Pirates head with a perfect Helm Splitter that cleaved the Omega Pirate in half.

That may have been a bad idea as the Omega Pirate fell upon the three of us covering us with a combination of blue and red Phazon.

A few minutes later I thought that we would be dead for sure due to the stuff but instead we were wearing what seemed to be some rendition of the Phazon Suit.

_So this is what we've got now... Well we can at least manage to get through the Phazon without worrying too much about losing health now._ I thought to myself just as Link stepped into a pool of red and blue Phazon.

I jerked my attention towards Link as he let out a slight scream of minor pain.

Upon turning I saw that he was surrounded by a torrent of Phazon and his sword was swirling with the very substance.

Activating my Scan Visor I scanned him for some information.

^Scan Data: Link... The hero of Hyrule. He is a master swordsman and a very skilled marksman with a bow or slingshot. Current status... Phazon Infusion... weapon data... Fierce Phazon Blade: This weapon is the Fierce Deity sword but it has be altered drastically by Phazon it now radiates with the stuff and is capable of releasing a beam of it at any opponent.^

_So we got better weapons now huh... I guess I got the Phazon Beam but it is more along the lines of a Twilight Phazon Beam... heh may as well use it to my advantage. _I thought as I heard Zelda come close to a panic.

* * *

**Ok here is yet another chapter... I wonder if this Phazon suit will be a blessing to them or if it will be a curse that will cost them their lives... or if there is some dark twisted plan for it all in the final fight... *Evil grin* :D**


	36. Phazos Round one

(Samus' POV)

Some odd amount of time had passed and we had killed over a thousand Phazon infused creatures along with quite a few minor boss like creatures.

Now we had come to a Vast chamber that looked like it would be able to hold both Kraid and Ridley at the same time with plenty of room for another Kraid and Ridley.

_This must be it... no other doors and the Phazon has turned more of a red gold color in this chamber so this has to be the final chamber... _I looked at the time limit we had and saw that we had fifteen hours left. _I hope that that is plenty of time._

I looked at Link and Zelda as they were looking at the chamber admiring the size of it I only smiled, and raised my Arm Cannon to fire a simple Master Beam out into the darkness ahead which lit up the area.

Seeing that the entire chamber was covered with Phazon I knew that we were in for one heck of a battle and that it was a matter of time before the creature showed up.

I stood there waiting for something to happen and it did.

A loud roar shook the chamber causing the three of us to nearly lose our balance entirely.

(Link's POV)

As the chamber shook I took this time to ready my sword for when the creature showed up.

The chamber kept shaking and a loud roar was still echoing around the place and now chunks of rock were falling from everywhere.

We were dodging the rocks when suddenly the creature did show up only to lash out with tentacles of phazon that nearly wrapped around us.

We managed to cut the Phazon tentacles and hit the thing with a few attacks that sent it reeling backwards.

After the attack was done I looked at the time to see that it had stopped just short of five hours.

_Wierd._

The Phazos creature rose up higher when we felt the chamber rumble even more and then blood red Phazon began to rise up and it looked like it was boiling as well.

Looking at the stuff I knew that it was not a good idea to even be near the stuff.

We began jumping up the ledges to the one that the creature was level with.

In time we reached thee ledge and managed to deal some massive damage to the thing when the wall behind us exploded and three tentacles came at us.

Thrown off we managed to destroy the tentacles but then we found ourselves on the run through a cave like corridor.

On this running race we took turns at attacking the creature dealing damage to it but as well as taking damage but not as much as one would think.

We had actually managed to get a Damage multiplier of one hundred percent when suddenly we were thrown through a massive hole that went straight up.

We emerged onto the surface at the point where this thing first emerged at two years back.

(Samus' POV)

_So we're back where Phazos emerged two years ago... well I guess it's time to bring this fight to an end and soon._ I thought as I charged up my strongest beam.

Link and Zelda landed on either side of me powering up their strongest attacks as well when Phazos emerged from the pit and glared at us with it's blood filled eyes.

As we released our strongest attacks at the creature we found ourselves wrapped up by it's tentacles and being dragged into it's body.

I fought my way free of the tentacles as did Link but Zelda was a little less fortunate.

As she was taken by the creature we saw two Power Suits within the creature and then the first one disappeared.

Link and I did not know where the first one went but the second one still remained and it was glowing.

I did not know what was going on when suddenly a white armored being showed up along side me and Link.

Looking I saw the Shiekah symbol for truth on the beings chest and was slightly relived to know that it was Zelda.

I was more worried about the Power Suit that was within Phazos at this very moment than I was anything else.

_Good job Samus way to show everyone that you can still be heartless as you ever were. _That one thought was dangerous for me because I just barely missed being grabbed by one of those tentacles.

Link had slashed the tentacle and severed it from the creatures body and he began charging the creature firing off Plasma arrows at the thing.

I followed suit and fired off massive bursts of my Phazon Missile which fused with Link's Plasma Arrows and made a spectacular explosion upon impact.

The smoke that formed from the attack was an enormous pillar that snaked to the sky without dissipating.

Just then six tentacles snaked out and grabbed both Link and myself.

We were wrapped up by the tentacles that we could not use our weapons.

My arm cannon was slowly being crushed to ensure that I would not be able to use it.

I tried to go into my Morph ball form but to no avail I even tried shifting to my other forms only to end up entangled in the tentacles even more.

Upon turning into my Fox form once again i released a small beam of electrical energy that shocked me and the tentacles around me.

After so much time I was nearly giving up when suddenly a massive Plasma bomb feel to the ground from somewhere above us.

Looking up I saw a black armored being flying on strange looking wings.

After the being landed it cut me loose but was too late reaching Link thus Link was sucked into Phazos and disappeared.

As I screamed for the loss of Link I got up off the ground with tears in my eyes and vengeance in my heart.

"Now you've done it Phazos... Time for you to feel the true wrath of Samus Aran." I yelled in pure rage.

I began transforming but into what I did not know but I knew that it was something powerful and dangerous.

Upon the completion of the transformation I saw the black armored being disappear but the one in white with the symbol of truth on the chest of their armor was still here.

"Now DIE!" I shouted as I powered up my strongest beam.

Upon firing the beam my Arm Cannon went offline and I was wrapped up in tentacles again but the beam made contact with the creature and left a large hole in it's body.

I was now being dragged into Phazos once more and I saw no help in sight I knew that Zelda could not help me and that black armored being from earlier was nowhere to be seen.

"So... this is it huh... Being dragged into the Phazon corrupted body of my enemy that I have called Phazos... Who would have thought that I would die like this." I said this with an emotionless tone that I knew all to well as the voice I had before I met Link.

Just then I felt my Power Suit being torn in half but not before I saw that I was surrounded by the Phazon body that was Phazos.

Looking around I saw two other Power Suits, one was a grey color as if to imitate a dark version of white, the other was dark green, and now mine.

_So this is where I die... never thought that it would be like this._ I thought this before losing consciousness.

* * *

**So how do you readers like this chapter huh? took me a bit to come up with the cliffhanger but still I did it... review and I hope you enjoyed... btw I do not own Metroid, or Zelda... If I did tho I would make a game like this... but I don't so no law suits...**


	37. Union of the Triforce

**Well everyone... now's the time for CORRUPTED TRIFORCE COUNTERPARTS! It will be an extraordinary battle between the Light Versions and the Dark Versions of our hero's. but the question is who will be first... Dark Samus vs Samus, Corrupted Dark Link vs Link, or Dark Zelda vs Zelda or will it be some mix up of the six... hmmm... (Gara's voice from Naruto: Either way it's time to begin.)**

* * *

(Zelda's POV)

As I watched Samus get pulled into the body of Phazos I knew what was going to happen but I knew that I was unable to do anything in my current state.

^Status update: Current state... perfectly fine no corruption of Phazon. Primary problem Seriously weakened condition. Attempting to repair damaged areas of physical body...^

I read the status that was a scan of my own body only to notice that there was information missing from it.

_What kind of information could it be that went missing._ I thought as I watched Link and Samus get spat out by the creature before me.

_I wonder who that black armored being was... he seemed to move faster than Samus and Link in their wolf forms with Speed booster activated. Who ever that guy was they would sure be of a great use in this battle._ My thoughts were becoming more like a conversation with myself

I looked to the sky and saw the full moon suddenly turn red just as Link and Samus landed on the ground.

With in the blood red full moon appeared the Triforce then suddenly another Triforce appeared only this one was jet black and glowed a blue color.

_Not good the Triforce faces off against the Dark form. _I knew this part of a prophecy that was told in one of the ancient texts.

'The moon becomes as red as blood, The holders of the Golden Triforce will face off against the Black Triforce. If the Light wins then the GOlden will last but if the black prevails then all is lost.'

I knew that we had to win this battle but I did not know how we were going to manage it.

(Samus' POV)

After being spat out and landing on the ground I kept my eyes on Phazos just as three sections of it's body flowed forth only to reveal three dark Power Suits standing there.

One looked to be like Dark Samus back on Norion, the second looked like Link's only a dark green color, the last one was a dark version of Zelda no doubt.

Raising my Arm Cannon I motioned to Link and Zelda to spread out.

Just then the battle began- Dark Samus charged me just as Dark Link charged Link, and Dark Zelda rushed at Zelda.

_Now this may be an interesting Counterpart battle wonder who's better than who. _I thought just as I was thrown against a pillar that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Urgh... This is going to be painful." I said as I fired the Golden Beam at my Dark Counterpart.

**(Btw can you guess the weakness to each piece of the Triforce? it's rather simple really just look back at who gets captured and who gets killed in the Zelda games... then ask yourselves WHO IS THE WIELDER OF WHICH PIECE?)**

After the blast was fired my Dark Counterpart rushed at me only to run into the wall behind me.

_Alright time to make the best of this battle... Got to impress some people right. _This was one thought that I did not expect to have.

Upon landing I squared off against my dark self and then it all began.

We started running to the side, my left the things right, in this process we fired off our beams at each other but neither of us taking any damage.

Suddenly Link was between us and he performed a Spin Attack that dealt some major damage to my Dark Self.

With this instant of time I scanned my Dark Counterpart only to find out something interesting.

It was at this time that I took off running and dropped to the ground charging up a shinespark.

I looked around and found Zelda's Dark Counterpart and I shinesparked into the thing taking a little damage to myself but dealing more to Dark Zelda.

I then noticed that Zelda jumped into the air and released a Din's Fire Burst on Link's Dark Counterpart.

_So the weakness is..._ I was hit from behind by a beam based weapon and my thoughts were scattered from it.

Getting up from the ground I turned around and saw that I was surrounded by all three.

Smirking I growled at all of them and said, "You think you got me cornered? Well guess again!" with that I knew that I had transformed into my Twilit Master Form.

Charging at my dark self I wrapped my left arm around it's head, placed my Arm Cannon in it's face, and fired a fully charged Golden Master Beam.

My dark self staggered backwards a bit, just enough for Link and pull off a Helm Splitter the result of which was horrifying.

As the helmet of the Dark Power Suit shattered I saw a Phazon version of my physical face resting there between the two massive shoulder pieces.

I staggered back a bit and got hit with a Spin Attack from Link's Dark self.

Turning I grinned evilly and Plastered him with a Pure GOLDEN beam which left the dark version of Link nearly glued to a stone pillar.

_Now for the last one... _I thought as I turned back around "Dark Zelda." I said in a menacing tone that would chill the blood of anyone who heard it.

Charging up the fused version of the Master Beam and the Golden Beam I aimed it at Dark Zelda and released the beam which Vaporized Dark Zelda instantly.

I turned around and saw the results of the other two, my dark self was sliced in half by Link's sword, Link's Dark self was burned to a crisp.

_Perfect now for... _The ground shaking caused me to stop my thought and look towards Phazos.

Looking at the creature now I knew what was happening... It was rising up out of it's hole in the ground so it could face us full power.

"Heh bout time this thing showed it's true form." I said as I remember the upgrade that was given to us by the Goddesses.

(Flashback)

(Din speaking)

"Remember that this Giant's Fusion Union only works every so often and only then for a limited time... You may have four hours at most to deal the most damage possible."

(Farore Speaking)

"This form unites the Three Pieces of the Triforce into one. If the three holders are of good heart then they will form the Ultimate warrior taking on the aspect of the most prominent piece between the three of you, but if even one is of dark heart then the union will fail and the power is lost."

(Nayru speaking)

"Fear not for you three are of good heart with this upgrade you three together as a whole will be a force unstoppable only by us are you stopped. Now take it and go Save Hyrule from the corrupting darkness that covers the land even now."

(End of flashback)

I reverted back to normal and spoke to the others saying, "You guys ready to activate our new upgrade?"

The response I got was an all out affirmative, smiling I stepping to my position.

Raising my Arm Cannon into the air and gripping it as I brought it down level with my line of sight.

I saw Link in front to my left and he raised his sword into the air and slammed it into the ground.

I then saw Zelda in front to my right and she held her hands in the air and brought them down holding the Paralyzer replica in her hands.

Almost as if it had been rehearsed, "In peace the three come together. By the right of the Three Goddesses. We the holders of..."

At this point Link raised his sword and shouted, "Courage!..."

Zelda raised the gun she held into the air and shouted, "Wisdom!..."

I raised my Arm Cannon into the air and shouted, "Power!.."

"These three come together as warrior of Light to prevail against those of darkness..." At this the three of us vanished.

( off set POV)

As the three vanished a three giant triangles formed in the air one red, one blue, and one green.

Then the three came together forming the triforce in truth the sudden brightness flooded the area and completely ruined all visibility.

* * *

**Hah hah there is one or two more chapters coming up... hope you guys are up for one heck of a FINAL BOSS FIGHT... well the final chapter as far as the REAL story goes but there will be an epilogue afterwards... so if you want a few laughs and such keep reading after the last chapter.**


	38. Phazos Defeated?

**heh heh heh well here we are everyone... the last chapter of the story... that is if you don't intend on reading the epilogue chapter(s) anyways on with the chapter i guess.**

* * *

The blinding light faded and a giant armored being stood right on the spot where Samus, Link, and Zelda stood.

The armored being was as tall as Phazos, it's right arm consisted of an arm cannon that was radiating with mixture of Blue, Gold, Cyan, Red, and several other colors, on the chest was the Shiekah symbol of truth while the Visor looked to be a combination of Green, Blue, and Yellow.

The armor itself was a bright gold color and emblazoned on the left side of it's chest was the Triforce with a single letter inside each one.

The bottom right had a Z inside of it, the top one had an S, and the bottom left had an L inside of it.

The giant armored being stepped forwards, hefting the Arm Cannon into the air sword formed from golden energy, the blade of which was twisted as if it were trying to fool one into thinking it was useless.

Phazos looked on in amusement as this armored being took it's fighting stance.

With a single motion the Armored being rushed at Phazos at a blinding speed and swung the sword that protruded from the Arm Cannon.

The blade met with a giant tentacle at which the Armored being fired the sword from the Arm Cannon slicing through the tentacle and striking at Phazos rather hard.

With in an instant the Armored being was close enough that it fired a bright red arrow that was combined with a bomb.

The arrow impacted Phazos and exploded instantly causing Phazos to stagger backwards a bit.

Once the smoke cleared Phazos had transformed into a dark version of the Armored being.

As the initial shock that was not even there wore off a voice that sounded like Samus' voice echoed from the armored being, "Alright now the real fight begins."

A second later and Link's voice echos from the armored being, "Yeah been waiting for this."

After Link's voice faded Zelda's voice spoke up, "Let's do this."

Just then the inside of the visor was seen and it showed all three without their Power Suits on sitting at some sort of control panel.

"So what should we call this thing Samus?" Link asked as he looked at Samus.

Samus smiled at Link and said, "The Chozo's Avatar." At the mention of this the outside of the armor shifted to show the minor outward appearance of a Chozo.

(Chozo's Avatar POV)

Upon realization that I had been awakened by Samus and her friends by the use of the ancient relic, that the people of this planet called the triforce, I was now able to fight once again but now I was at a new level of power and strength.

Upon activating the Scan Visor the data gathered from this being was as follows...

^Scan data: New creature added to data base. Phazos: A creature formed from the combination of Ridley, Ganondorf, Dark Samus, and a dark entity known as Chaos who was thought to have been sealed away long ago. Phazos has come about and has been corrupting the planet by using a Leviathan seed that is located on it's back. The leviathan seed provides it with Phazon enough to keep it alive. The Leviathan seed is protected by a massive layer of Phazon that is as hard as Zebetite. It weakness must be the Leviathan seed.^

Now the question was how to get to the Leviathan seed without taking too much damage.

I raised the Arm Cannon and fired a bomb arrow that exploded and created a massive smoke cloud.

_Perfect._ I thought just as I created an illusion of myself, which was nothing more than a ghost of me.

_Now to attack it's weak point._

I took off at a dead Speed booster run just as the smoke cleared completely.

Phazos saw the ghost illusion and attacked it but to no avail.

_To defeat the Ghost Illusion one must attack it just as the emblem appears in the sphere it holds in it's hands_. I thought just as I got behind Phazos and plastered it with a massive barrage of Bomb Arrows that acted like Super Missiles.

_Good to know that these people have something that acts like such powerful weapons._

Upon dealing nearly a fourth of shield damage to the shell that protected the leviathan seed I jumped into the air just before getting hit by a clawed left hand.

_Just in time too. _I thought as I landed a ways away from the thing.

Standing back up I charged at the creature just as y ghost illusion shot it's back with a bolt of electricity that shot down from the sky.

Phazos turned and shot the ghost illusion just as the emblem appeared in the sphere.

_Only three left now... I just hope that the shield covering the Leviathan seed will be destroyed before the last emblem is hit. _I thought this just as I fired a massive gold and blue beam that had a bomb arrow in the center of it at the creature's now turned back.

It's shield was now at half due to the pure raw power of that electric bolt of energy.

After the resulting explosion that sent me flying backwards a few feet and sent Phazos crashing through the ghost illusion it's shield was now down to a fourth left.

_Alright almost._ This is when the entire battle form changed entirely.

The ghost illusion was hit the remaining three times and the illusion vanished and in that instant Phazos turned and faced me.

With blinding speed I was hit and knocked into the air where I was used as Target Practice till I hit the ground.

I noticed that my Energy was now sitting at a total of 1,240 which was going to be a minor problem.

Upon getting back to my feet I was hit by a massive Phazon beam that melted over half my energy away.

Kneeling on the ground five feet back my energy was now down to 570.

_Gah if I can't manage to deal some damage to this thing then I am done for._ This thought was not such a joyous one but I knew one thing Phazos had to be defeated no matter what.

I then decided to increase the speed that I would move at which was just a fraction below speed booster.

Upon moving this fast and pelted the Leviathan seed shield armor with a barrage of Golden Bomb arrows which destroyed the casing and damaged the Leviathan seed.

_Good now I can damage Phazos._ My mind was not wondering as I jumped into the air and instantly realized my mistake as my energy wound up dropping down to 450.

_Not good not good at all... wait... _I instantly remembered that I had three special energy capsules that would restore a total of one hundred points of energy.

I used two of them and was up to 650 energy _Now I might stand a better chance._ This is when I took off and Speed booster speed and ran towards Phazos but stopped short charging a Shine spark that I used to bust through it's body and in the process damaging the Leviathan seed more.

The leviathan seed was now down to 376 energy when it started out with two thousand energy.

_Good at least I am dealing some heavy damage to the thing_. After landing on the other side I raised the Arm cannon for another attack that would drop the Leviathan seed down to 146 energy.

I fired the fused version of the Master Beam, Golden beam, Twilight beam I also combined this with a Beam/Arrow fusion which created the Furious Beam.

This strike dropped the Leviathan seed down to near Zero instantly because it was now at a mere 50 points of energy left.

_That attack was stronger than I thought._

Instantly the Leviathan seed tried to draw Phazon into it to restore it's own health and in the process it was cannibalizing it's own exterior body.

Phazos turned and fired a barrage of Phazon beams at me which wound up dropping me down to 150 energy.

Down on my knees once more I raised my arm cannon and aimed carefully into the air above Phazos and fired a Sacred Twilit Rebound disc.

The disc hit the pillar behind Phazos, bounced off and hit the Leviathan seed three times which wound up killing the Leviathan seed instantly.

On the ground behind Phazons was the withered body of the Leviathan seed that instantly turned to dust.

With a screech of agony, pain, and revenge Phazos launched itself into the air and flew beyond the planets atmosphere.

It was then that all the Phazon flew into space with it and I noticed the timer that acted as my temporary life source ran out.

Four hours ended and now I was to return Samus, Link, and Zelda back to this world.

I vanished in a burst of light that clouded the entire ruined battle field.

* * *

**Alright people that is it... the Boss fight is done... stay tuned for some comic relief in the form of an Epilogue chapter (Epilogue a chapter that is not a chapter but tells of events that occur after the primary events of the story. These usually hold some important information about other stories that come in later.) yeah Epilogue chapter next... WHew done but almost done... heh heh... loved writing this people. hope you all enjoyed reading this but like I said there is an Epilogue chapter next that will hold laughable events and serious events as well as a few romance events between Raith and Zelda, Link and Samus... well nearly done...**


	39. Epilogue

***!Epilogue!***

* * *

(Samus' POV)

As I woke my eye sight was blurred and I could not see much of where I was when suddenly a familiar voice spoke saying, "Ah good your awake Samus. Good thing too."

"Ugh... How long... How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days believe it or not. Some people started to wonder if any of you were still alive or were ever going to wake up." The person said.

"Well, Raith... ugh... arg..." Pain shot through my body as I tried to sit up it was then that my eye sight cleared and I saw a person wearing black armor sitting in a chair that was facing away from the wall behind it.

"So Raith can you tell me what happened or do I need to see the video?" I said this as if assuming there was a video.

The black armored being stood and removed it's armor revealing the face of Raith, "Well Samus... I think that you should get some rest for now then watch the video of what happened." with that Raith left the room.

I turned my head and saw that I was in Link's arms while Zelda was nowhere to be seen.

_She must be in a different room. _It was then that I heard a familiar sound.

This sound was much happier and seemed to be healing as well.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep again only to wake to he motion of Link stirring.

We both got out of the bed and stretched our stiff muscles.

"Ow... That hurt. Oh well I am used to much worse than this. What about you Link?" I said looking at Link as he stretched, and twisted.

He looked back at me with his sapphire blue eyes that seemed to shine in the light.

He then stood at his full height and said, "I'm alright... I don't know about you Samus but I am wondering about something I don't know what it is though..."

We got our stuff together and we left the chamber that we found out was the real Temple of Time.

We left through the portal and saw that the little village that had been created was still there but now it was more towards being like another town with all the citizens from across the land.

We walked to where Zelda little "castle" was and we entered and went to my computers where I watched the events after we used the Union Upgrade.

"So that's what happened... We saved Hyrule from a horrible fate but... Phazos is still out there somewhere." I said this and shut the computers down for the time being and both Link and I left the place.

We then teleported to the bride of Eldin and saw Mason's and other artisans from across the planet.

There were construction crews ranging all the way from Termina, Hullodrum, and Labryna.

There was construction going on and the castle was being rebuilt but there was one section that was not damaged.

_The balcony from when Link and I kissed for the first time... _My mind went back to that day where the sunset was glowing beautifully in the distance.

Suddenly Link kissed me on the lips and brought me back to the present time.

Smiling I looked at Link we activated our Power Suits at the same time and we entered into the ruins of Castle Town that were being rebuilt even now.

On the trek towards the castle we passed a few Goron Smith's, mason's and a few other craftsmen.

Once we reached the Castle we were allowed to enter the ruins of the castle and meet with Princess Zelda who had been awake for some time now.

"Link, Samus. Good to see that you two are awake now. I see that you two are probably going to be leaving some time or other and most likely soon too. I have a feeling that you are going to pursue Phazos and destroy him once and for all... Good luck to the both of you. Oh and Samus when you return to the Temple Village you will see a ship waiting for you there." Zelda said all this with a smile on her lips then her expression went grim.

"Samus... One last thing before you leave... Take this with you..." She held her hand out and handed me the Sphere that activated her own Power Suit, "If you two need the Power of Wisdom then draw the Sphere's power into your own Power Suits. You will both gain half the Triforce of Wisdom but I will still hold the relic as my own." After all this Link and I held the sphere between us and felt the power of it rush into our Power Suits.

After a time we began to leave and I began to hear the song that had played in the Zebes Crateria surface when it was interrupted by some street musicians playing some sort of music that I did not really like.

^New Music added to Music Data base.^

"Great now that music will be playing when ever I come here... I just hope I don't have to come back here again." As Link and I went past the ruins of the south gate a different type of music began to play. "Not again!"

I then teleported Link and myself away from the place only to end up outside his tree of a house in Ordon Village.

_Such a small place... I probably won't mind the music that ends up being played here._ We entered and instantly the music that was playing here was peaceful and calming _Just as I expected._

We then walked up the path to the ranch that Link would usually work at.

Lucky for us no one was around at the moment to bother us.

After reaching the ranch we sat down at the top of the hill and looked out across the land watching the sunset behind the hills in the distance.

Deactivating our Power Suits we sat there in our respective normal clothing.

Me in my Zero suit and Link in his typical forest green tunic.

It was then that I remembered a tune from some time ago.

I began to hum the song when suddenly Link was playing it on an ocarina.

Smiling the song stopped and I looked into Link's eyes and said, "How did you know the Ballad of the Wind Fish?"

Link shrugged and said, "I guess it's something from my own past as well I'm not sure."

I laughed and kissed him on the lips then I got to my feet and started for the exit to the ranch.

"We need to get going Link ok." I said this and he got to his feet as well and began following me.

We walked all the way back to the lost woods where Skull Kid began tormenting us with his "Game".

I activated my Power Suit and ran after the little freak of nature and started blasting him with Twilight Beams that sent him sprawling to the ground.

In no time we were back at the Temple Village where the houses were still standing and not touched at all.

Looking around I walked towards the door that went into the Real Temple of Time when something caught my eye in the ruins below.

I walked past the door and told Link to gather our things from inside the Temple itself.

Looking down from the top of the ledge I was viewing what had to be the ship that was to take me and Link from Hyrulus.

_It looks so much like my old one but it looks alot... different. _I thought this when Link came out literally carrying everything that was ours out of the temple.

"Can't say that it was easy but I managed to get everything out in one go Samus... Samus?" He practically dropped everything and came to where I was standing only to gawk at the sight before us.

I smiled and activated my Power Suit and jumped down into the Ruins.

I ran up to the ship and was greeted by a familiar trio of voices, "Welcome Samus, Link... Hero's of Hyrule."

I smiled at the generosity of the Goddesses when suddenly a familiar voice spoke, "Welcome Lady do you wish to board your ship?"

I stepped into the beam of Light that came from the bottom of the ship and was taken up into it.

Activating the flight systems the ship lifted off the ground and I gently had it to hover over to Link and pull him inside as well.

The inside of the ship was big enough for two people and more so I pulled all our stuff inside the ship and had it all placed in a room that would be mine and Link's bed room.

I then took and got the computers that were inside the small structure that Zelda had lived in when Phazon was running rampant.

I did not do anything with them but instead I flew the ship to where Hyrule Castle Ruins were and placed them in front of both Raith and Zelda.

Jumping on top of the ship I smiled and held my right thumb up and yelled, "Keep them they might be useful to you. Though you might have to find some other place for them to be placed." With that I jumped back inside the ship.

Sitting in the command chair I looked over at Link who was sitting in a chair that was beside mine, "Ready to go Link?"

The look on his face was of minor sadness but he nodded with a smile that spoke of him being truly happy.

I knew he wanted to bid farewell to all his friends here so I flew to their location in Kakariko Village and landed the ship.

We got out and he was ambushed by all the Ordon Children along with Ilia who hugged him while tears streamed down her face.

"Good bye Link... I do not know when we will all see you again. Please take care." Ilia said this with a sad tone and then she placed something in his right hand and said, "Just know that you are always a Hylian no matter what... and for what you and Samus have done... Samus is a Hylian as well."

At this I suddenly felt the tips of my ears and realized that they were pointed like and elves ears.

_I guess I am taking more of Hyrule with me than I thought. _This thought caused me to smile which Link came back to me and we boarded the ship with a final wave of goodbye to the people.

We then took off heading into space tracking Phazos while also being followed by Space Pirates.

**THE END (of this story at least)**

* * *

**And there we go... that's it people... This is the end of A BLAST IN THE PAST... hope you all enjoyed this fantastic story...**

**A realm of Dragons where Peace rules for eternity.**

"Where are they... they have not yet returned to Warfang."

**Two hero's from two different realms appear.**

"Who are you two?"

"I am a Bounty Hunter and this guy... he's a legendary hero."

**A dark evil stirs once more.**

"Finally I have awakened."

**A Corruption begins to rise.**

"I shall get my revenge on those two Dragons. Then I will deal with these new comers."

**Four hero's come together with the help of others to aid them.**

"My name is Spyro and this is Cynder who are you guys?"

"I am Samus Aran, Elite Bounty Hunter of the Galactic Federation."

"I am Link, Hero of Hyrule."

"I'm Gandrayda Arch Rival of Samus, I am also a Bounty Hunter."

"My name is Rundas... I have nothing more to say."

"My names Ghor... Get in my way and your asking for pain."

**A planet soon to be found and threatened lies in the balance of only four.**

"... The corruption is here already... It has already taken the other Bounty Hunters... We're next."

**Is this the beginning of the End?**

"Samus! NOOOOO!"

**The Legend of Metroid: Wrath of hero's... Coming soon...**

**Thanks to all of you who have read this story and reviewed it thanks I enjoyed writing this story the next story has been voted with 6 people wanting it to happen. A cross over of Metroid,Zelda, and Spyro... keep and eye on my profile to be able to read it.**

(This last bit is compliments of Godmodder Studios)

*DBZ ending theme*

**DBZ Narrator:** And so our heroes' quest draws to a close with the defeat of Phazos, but all is not well. Phazos may have left Hyrule, but he is still out there, planning his revenge.

The one question on our heroes' minds as they leave this world is when and where Phazos will strike again. They can only hope that they will be ready for him when the time comes.

Tune in next time in The Legend of Metroid: Wrath of hero's!

*credits*

Thanks to Nintendo for creating two Epically awesome game series.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and alerted this story you guys were great.

Thanks to DarkLordLink for being a good friend in giving a friendly tip here and there.

Thanks to all who enjoyed this story... glad you all enjoyed it see you next time alright.


End file.
